Mam'zelle Alice Potter
by Jonkille
Summary: On m'a dit, que l'on aurait du mourir cette nuit la, tout les deux comme nos parents. On ma dit que j'avais de la chance d'être en vie, que je lui doit tout et qu'un jour à mon tour je devrais le protéger. Lord Voldemort n'épargne personne, mais je ne peux pas comprendre je suis trop jeune. Tous ça on me la racontée... Mais où est il ce frère à qui je dois la vie ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Lettre d'admission

Certaine personne ce demande peu être comment s'occupe une jeune sorcière. Et bien moi un 30 juillet la veille de mes onze ans, je tourne en rond, je m'ennui dans ma chambre d'enfant. Ça fais des jours que je l'attends, ma lettre d'admission qui marquera mon entrée dans le monde magique. J'ai attendu ça toute les vacances d'été, toute ma vie en faite. Tout les étés depuis que je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que veulent dire les mots collège, apprendre et rentrée scolaire. Je passais mes heures à ma fenêtre, ou mieux sur le chemin de traverse à observer les gens qui se précipie de magasins en boutique pour acheter leur fourniture. Je soupir, vivement que cette lettre arrive que je puisse enfin faire partie de cette foule d'élève qui se presse dans les aller pour acheter parchemin, baguette et chaudrons. Je m'approche de la vitre, il fait sombre et à cette heure les rue sont déserte. J'aperçoit uniquement mon reflet dans la vitre. Mes cheveux roux sont emmêler, comme toujours, je grimace. Un garçon m'avait un jour dit que mes yeux étais vert comme un crapaud ça m'avais beaucoup vexer et il va sans dire qu'il s'était retrouvé avec la manche de son pull en feu. Ma grand mère qui m'accompagnait au parc, c'était beaucoup fâchée, je l'ai rarement vue aussi en colère.

\- CHÉRIE !

\- Oui Maman ? criais je depuis ma chambre, arrachée à mes pensée.

\- Tu a du courrier.

Du courrier ? La lettre… L'école… Poudlard ! Je dévale les escaliers, et déboule en trombe dans la cuisine.

\- C'est de poudlard ?! Dis-je en lui arrachant la lettre des mains.

\- Oui.

Alice Potter

Chez Mavarol

16 chemins de traverse

Londre

Cher Mademoiselle Alice Potter,

Vous êtes inscrite depuis votre naissance à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. La rentrée sera le 1 septembre et le train Poudlard expresse partira de la vois 9,3/4 à 11h00 précise. Nous vous laissons ci-dessous la liste des fournitures scolaires. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne rentrée.

Collège Poudlard - école de sorcellerie

Uniforme

Liste de vêtements donc les première année devront être obligatoirement équipée :

1)Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

2)Un chapeau pointu (noir)

3)Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuire de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4)Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argents)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels

—Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1) de Miranda Fauconnette

-Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac

-Magie théorique de, Adalbert Lasornette

-Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emerique G. Changer

-Mille herbes et champignons magique, de Phyllida Augirolle

-Potions magiques, Arsenius Beaulitron

-Vie et habitat des animaux fantastique, de Norbert Dragonneau

-Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble

Fournitur

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal

1télescope

1balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emportée une chouetteOu un chat Ou un rat Oou un crapaud.

-Je pourrait avoir un chouette !

-Peuvent avoir, c'est facultatif, Répondit maman.

-Maieu S'il te plait…

-On ira voir au magasin.

-Yes ! On y va tout de suite ?!

-Enfin Alice tu as vue l'heure !

\- Je plaisantais… Je peux attendre que papa rentre pour aller me coucher ?

\- Autorisation accordé ! Aide moi à essuyer la vaisselle alors...

Poudlard ! Ton les enfants du monde de la sorcellerie attendent avec impatience de recevoir leur lettre ! Ça signifie que l'on est grand, que l'on va avoir une baguette et apprendre a faire de la magie pour de vrai. Tout le monde a hâte d'aller à Poudlard, les parents ne cesse de répéter que leur année d'école était les plus belle de leur vie, pas de problème, pas d'ennui juste la vie qui s'écoulais. Mais quand on n'a que 10 ans, (presque onze !) Poudlard c'est le début de la vie, c'est la liberté ! C'est ( je l'espère) nos premières vrai amitiés pas juste celle de babin qui se croise de temps en temps au parc, c'est nos premier amour, il parait, mais vraiment embrasser un garçon sur la bouche ?! Beurk ! Mais c'est surtout apprendre a jeter des sorts en tout genre et plein d'autre chose comme voler. Dans le monde moldu les enfants vont à l'école bien plus tôt. Dans mon monde l'école commence à onze ans, et c'est normal. Mais avant on est seul, surtout quand comme moi on à uniquement un papa et une maman souvent occuper à travailler… Moi j'avais été priver de mon frère à la naissance. Alors Poudlard pour moi c'était comme le début d'une nouvelle vie.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un anniversaire

Chapitre 2 : L'anniversaire

La porte d'entrée claque. Je me précipite dans le couloir pour voir rentrer mon père épuisé par sa journée de travail… J'imagine qu'être directeur du laboratoire des plantes et des créatures magiques protégées et en voie d'extinction ne doit pas être reposant tout les jours. Certes, j'avais de la chance d'avoir des parents, une chance qui n'était pas donnée à tout le monde, mais parfois j'aurais voulu égoïstement qu'ils ne travaillent pas autant et qu'ils passent plus de temps avec moi… Ma mère étant directrice de la communication à Grigotts et mon père toujours à faire des testes sur ses plantes, j'étais absolument ravie qu'ils ai pu prendre une journée de congé pour mes onze ans.

\- Papa ! Criais je en me jetant dans ses bras.

\- Alice ma chérie, dit il tentant de supprimer la fatigue de sa voix, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oui bien sûr… Même si… J'ai quelque peu cassé un carreau de la salle de bain… Révélais je après un cour temps d'hésitation (de toute façon maman avait promit de le lui dire si je ne le faisais pas…)

\- Oh bien… Attends tu as QUOI !? Alice ! Qu'as tu encore inventé ?

\- Hé bien disons que… C'était plus une expérience scientifique qu'autre chose… Je me dépatouillais comme je le pouvais dans mon explication. En faite je me demandais simplement si, en plus de faire léviter un objet anodin, comme par exemple le savon ; si il était éventuellement possible de s'en servir comme projectile… Voyant son regard j'ajoutais précipitamment, regarde ! J'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard !

\- Ne change pas de sujet jeune fille, tu auras bientôt onze ans et ce n'est certainement pas à moi que tu vas faire croire que tu n'es pas en mesure de contrôler ta magie !

\- Papa ! Ma lettre pour l'école ! Ça n'arrivera qu'une seule fois !

\- Je vais sans doute faire abstraction de tes enfantillages pour aujourd'hui, félicitation ma grande fille.

\- Une grande fille qui va aller au lit, dit la voix douce de ma mère appuyée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine, et qui va laisser son père fatigué manger !

\- Plus ...

\- On écoute sa mère !

\- Beurk, dis je en voyant mon père aller déposer un baisé sur les lèvres de ma mère.

Heureusement qu'ils n'y mettaient pas la langue… Dégoutant. J'embrassais mes deux parents avant de monter l'escalier en bois qui menait jusqu'à ma chambre sous les combles. Cependant ayants surpris leurs regards anxieux et inhabituels sur moi je trainais ostensiblement dans les escaliers, me permettant de saisir des brides de conversation… "Certaines choses dont elle ne doit pas être au courant…" "Difficile… Peu faire confiance à Dumbledore"

Arrivée dans ma chambre je m'allongeais sur mon lit, pour contempler le plafond et ses vielles poutres apparentes. Ma chambre était installée dans l'ancien grenier, j'y grimpais par un petit escalier en bois puis je rentrais par une trappe. J'aimais bien le faite qu'elle soit un peu coupée du reste de la maison, du reste du monde. Une fenêtre me permettais de grimper sur le toit le soir. Mes soirée à rêver en regardant les étoiles emballée dans ma couette allaient me manquer à poudlard.

Il ne me fallut que peu de temps pour me perdre dans mes songes. Pourquoi mon père avait il fait une drôle de tête quand je lui avais montré ma lettre ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait il autant et qu'est ce que je ne devais pas savoir ?…

S'agissait il encore une fois de tout ce mystère autour du drame de ma famille ? De ma vrai famille je veux dire… C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours été vague à ce sujet… Alice Potter… Et non Alice Prewett… Rousse et non pas blonde… On m'a dit, que l'on aurait du mourir cette nuit là, tout les deux comme nos parents. On m'a dit que j'avais de la chance d'être en vie, que je lui dois tout, et qu'un jour à mon tour je devrais le protéger. Lord Voldemort n'épargne personne, mais je ne peux pas comprendre je suis trop jeune. Tous ça on me l'a raconté… C'est arrivée un soir, celui dont on ne prononce pas le nom les avait prit en chasse tout les deux. Pourquoi ? Personne n'avait sut (ou voulut ?) me le dire. Même mon parrain en parlait très peu, pourtant il les avait connu non ? Il est entré, et a tué mes deux parents, ils ont résisté mais personne de ceux qu'il avait décider de tué s'en sont échappés… Personne sauf… Quand il a dirigé sa baguette sur lui il a été détruit. De la même manière qu'il avait détruit notre vie. Personne n'avait comprit pourquoi… Mais dans toutes les maisons dans toutes les chaumières magique ont fêtaient la fin de Lord Voldemort… Qui n'a jamais dit que le malheur des uns fais le bonheur des autres ? C'est ainsi que la petite Alice Potter c'est vue confier à Jared et Chloé Prewett tandis que… Je ne connaissais pas la fin de cette histoire… Où était il ce frère à qui je devais la vie ? À qui avais il été confié ? Pourquoi avions nous été séparés ? Pourquoi ne l'avais je jamais rencontré ? Et pourquoi me cachait on tellement de chose ? Je savais pourquoi mes parents étaient si inquiet… Les réponses, je les trouverais à Poudlard. Pas dans la boite ou je dissimulais les articles de cette nuit atroce… Voilà pourquoi j'avais tellement hâte d'y aller. Parce que c'est là que je le retrouverais.

* * *

\- Debout fainéante ! On va faire les courses dans une heure !

\- Mmmm… Grognais je mécontente d'avoir été réveillée. Quoi ?

\- Allez lève toi, il est déjà dix heure ! Les courses on va faire les courses !

\- Quoi ! Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Dis-je en bondissant hors de mon lit.

\- D'ailleurs, me dit maman la tête passé par ma trappe alors que j'étais déjà devant le placard pour choisir se que j'allais mettre, Joyeux anniversaire !

\- Oh… Merci !

On était le 31 juillet et j'avais officiellement onze ans et dans très exactement 31 jours, je serais considérée comme une sorcière de premier cycle responsable de mes actes et de mes pouvoirs. Je m'apprêtais à descendre de mon perchoir en direction de la salle de bain, quand je revins sur mes pas. Mon rituel… J'avais faillit oublier… Je soulevais une latte de mon parquet, ma cachette au trésor, et en sortie un petit pot en terre que j'emmenais avec moi à la fenêtre. J'ouvrais ma fenêtre et mon petit pot religieusement. De la poudre de temps, que je fabriquais moi même depuis des lustres… Du sable d'un sablier brisé, des feuilles d'automnes émiettées, des pétales de fleurs de printemps, de la terre sèche d'été, des rayons de soleils d'hiver, des plumes et des confettis. Solennellement j'en pris une poignée puis la soufflai au dehors. "Joyeux anniversaire, murmurais je au vent, on se verra bientôt c'est promis…"

Je pris une douche et mis une robe bleu clair avec un ruban noir aux nivaux de la taille. Je couru a la cuisine d'où émergeais une bonne odeur de pain grillé et de café au lait.

Je me figeais sur le seuil. Ma mère cette grande femme blonde avec des cheveux qui descendait tout en bas de son dos posa la cafetière sur la table en chêne et leva ses yeux gris vers moi en souriant. L'on fesait toujours du café et ce que ma mère appelait du vrai pain quand ses parents français venait pour le petit déjeuné. En effet mes grands-parents ce trouvaient confortablement installés dans la cuisine. Ma grand-mère était de ses grandes dames chic, qui portaient des manteaux de fourrures par dessus de longues robes noires en dentelles. Son chapeau pointu agrémenté de plumes et de tulles noires était posé sur la chaise à coté d'elle. C'était une tradition sorcière. Les adultes portaient parfois des chapeaux pointus, (oui comme dans les légendes et contes moldu) mais les enfants avaient leur tout premier à l'âge de onze ans. Mon grand-père était habillé bien plus simplement, je m'étais souvent demander comment deux être si différent arrivaient à s'entendre aussi bien. Pour compenser l'air sévère et apprêté de ma grand-mère, mon grand-père lui avait des cheveux frisés souvent décoiffée et des yeux gris rieur, que l'on retrouvait chez sa fille. Pour mon père peu importe les circonstances, le matin c'était toujours à l'anglaise, thé et toasts. Il avait encore les cheveux bien trop long pour que cela puisse convenir à sa belle mère, mais c'était ces yeux bleu gris qui avait séduit ma mère, enfin, il parait.

\- Surprise ! Annonça ma grand-mère de son charmant accent français en me voyant entrer.

\- Grand-père, grand-mère ! m'écriais-je en me précipitant pour les serrer dans mes bras.

\- Bonjour ma puce, dit ma grand-mère en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

\- Nous sommes venue pour te féliciter pour ton entrée à Poudlard et… Dit grand-père.

\- Te souhaiter un Joyeux Anniversaire ! Continua grand-mère.

* * *

Nous sommes sortie de l'appartement et avons pris l'escalier en bois du couloir pour descendre sur le chemin de traverse. Bien sûr ce n'étais pas la première fois que j'allais acheter des choses dans les boutiques sorcières. Mais aujourd'hui en sentant le vent chaud de l'été soulever mes cheveux, j'ai sentie mon coeur battre plus fort. Parce que pour la toute première fois de ma vie c'était vraiment important.

\- Il faut aller chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter les livres, m'écriais je.

\- Mmh vous n'aurez qu'à y aller, dit maman en s'adressant à papa et grand-père, nous nous retrouverons devant l'animalerie.

\- Oui bonne idée sa ira plus vite, renchérie grand-mère, nous nous irons chez Mme Guipure en attendant.

\- D'accord nous irons aussi acheter tes affaires pour les potions mon chou, ajouta papa.

\- Oh… Je pensais y allez moi même.

\- Bien comme tu préfères. Dis maman, dans ce cas, l'on devrais commencer par les livres.

Fleury et Bott… Des étagères et des étagères de livres et de grimoires sur des kilomètres et aujourd'hui je me dirigeais vers le rayon scolaire. "Tient Alice j'ai trouvée le livre de potion…" "et voilà celui des sorts et enchantements…" Je les entendais à peine, je venais de tomber sur un rayon des livres d'occasions. Je saisie un manuel de métamorphose au hasard. "Oh ne prenez pas ceux la mademoiselle, me dis un vendeur, ils ont passer plus de 20 ans à la cave." Mais je n'écoutais pas, sur la première page du livre dans le traditionnelle petit encadrer : ce livre appartient, était écrit en écriture ronde James Axel Potter.

\- Je veux celui la.

\- Voyons Alice my dear, dit ma grand mère, prend en donc un neuf.

\- Non, c'est celui la que je veux.

\- Mais enfin…

\- Laissez Marie, prit parti mon père, ça ne fais rien.

Les hommes restèrent dehors quand nous sommes rentrée dans la petite boutique de madame Guipure. Ma mère et la sienne, ravie gloussèrent ému en me voyant dans ma première robe noire, uniforme de rigueur à poudlard. Elles me firent essayer d'innombrables chapeaux pointus en tout genre ; Rose vif abominable, en velours bleu, avec des dragons animés, des plumes, des oiseaux empaillés… Ma grand mère faillit me faire acheter un horrible chapeau avec des feuilles mortes et des fruits sec mais ma mère me sauva la vie en rappelant que mon chapeau devais être noire.

\- Alors, dit mon père la liste à la main : robes de travail, chapeau pointu, Alice pitié dit moi qu'elle en ont bien pris un noir et pas un violet pailleter.

\- Non c'est bon, mais elle ont essayé.

\- Gants protecteurs ? Cape d'hiver ? C'est tout bon ? Parfait les potions c'est fait aussi, il ne reste plus que la baguette !

En nous dirigeant vers la boutique d'Ollivander, nous nous arrêtions devant l'animalerie pour contempler un instant les chouettes, hiboux et autre grenouilles. Je soupirais d'envie… Un jour c'est promis j'en aurais un à moi. Mais une voix puissante me sortie de ma rêverie.

\- Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'a aller chez Ollivander, la meilleure boutique de baguettes magiques. Il te faut se qu'il y a de mieux. Viens Harry.

Je me retournai alors précipitamment juste a temps pour voir un homme gigantesque et un garçon aux cheveux foncés se perdre dans la foule… Harry ! Par la barbe de l'enchanteur ! Il fallait que je le retrouve, il fallait que je sache… Et si c'était lui ? Mais la voix de mon père m'empêchât de faire un pas vers l'aller grouillante de monde.

\- Ma chérie !

\- Oui, répondis je en me retournant.

\- Alors le quelle tu préfère ?

\- Celui-là, dis-je sans hésiter en pointant du doigt le hibou grand-duc sur le qu'elle j'avais flashée en arrivant. C'est quand même celui qui à le plus de classe non ?

\- Si sans aucun doute. Bon maintenant que nous les avons vus ces hiboux allons à la baguette.

Déçu que nous n'achetâmes aucun hibou aujourd'hui, c'est avec une certaine appréhension que je pris la direction de l'échoppe du mythique vendeur de baguette. Cela faisait des années que je passais devant la vitrine poussiéreuse sans jamais pourtant y avoir mis les pieds. Comme le magasin de quiditch, ou malheureusement il n'avait pas été nécessaire d'aller faire des emplettes aujourd'hui, c'était un des endroits de l'allée qui me fascinait le plus. Je rentrais seule dans le magasin.

Quand je suis entrée dans le magasin j'ai presque percuté un garçon. Je me retourne… Pas moyen de voir si oui ou non c'étais le même que tout à l'heure.

\- Ah, mademoiselle Potter, vous aussi on m'avait prévenu de votre arrivé, vous êtes le porterais crachée de votre mère, mais voyons plutôt les baguettes.

Malgré mes doutes, je crus voir le garçon se retourner après avoir entendu cette phrase de Ollivanders.

\- Donc mademoiselle, si vous vouliez bien vous donner la peine, bois de hêtre ventricule de dragons 22,5. Essayez.

Je saisie la baguette d'une main et donna un petit coup sec rien ne se produisit, mais Ollivander ne sembla pas s'en étonner.

\- Bien essayez donc celle-ci plume de phénix…

\- Érable ! coupai-je, heu pardon...

\- Vous avez le coup d'œil, répondit-il en souriant non pas fâché a mont grand soulagement, 17,5 cm.

\- Mon bois préférer, mon lit est en Érable… M'évadais je avant de me reconcentrer sur les baguettes.

J'essayai comme ça 5 ou 6 baguettes, devant ma mine déçue, M. Ollivander me dit :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, votre frère en a essayé, une bonne dizaine. Tenez essayer celle-ci...

Mon frère… Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. C'était pour bientôt… Une quinzaine de baguettes plus tard et la phrase la baguette choisie son sorcier mademoiselle et non l'inverse… Je pris la baguette qu'il me tendait entre mes mains et la secoua légèrement. Je sentie alors une douce chaleur entre mes doits et des étincelles rouges jaillir pour s'écraser contre le mur. Cette fois ci je le savais… C'était la bonne j'en avais la certitude.

-Bien, bien. Bois de Noyer 28,25 cm... En crin de licorne, souple, très efficace pour la métamorphose…

Enfin une baguette... Le plus beau jour de tout ma vie. Enfin… Pour l'instant...

* * *

\- Et si on allait manger, proposa grand-père ?

\- Excellente idée je meurs de faim.

\- On rentre déjà ? demandais-je déçu.

\- Non aujourd'hui on mange au restaurent.

Papa et maman avaient réservé une table dans un restaurant situé tout en haut d'un immeuble du chemin de traverse, nous avions une table sur le toit. Une vue magnifique de Londre, de ses toit et de mon monde magique s'étendait sous nos pieds. Je n'étais jamais venu ici, mais il me semblait que mon père y avais déjà emmené ma mère.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire Alice, Joyeux anniversaire ! chantonna toute ma famille quand qu'un énorme gâteau ce mis à flotter vers moi.

Puis d'un petit coup de baguette magique grand-mère fit apparaître plusieurs paquets.

\- Je… je… merci beaucoup… Dis-je ému en déballent le premier paquet qui avait la forme d'une cage a oiseau.

À l'intérieur je découvris le hibou grand-duc du magasin. Tout de suite je déclarais que je l'appellerais Pankec. "Comme ça tu n'auras pas d'excuse pour ne pas nous envoyer de nouvelle" Dans une petite boîte couleur or je découvris le collier que ma mère portait jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle me l'a accrochée autour du cou en me disant que c'était une tradition de famille de se transmettre se collier de la mère a sa fille aînée pour ses onze ans. Ma grand mère eu un sourire nostalgique… "Tu te souviens ma chérie ? Oui Maman…" Un autre paquet contenait une robe vert foncé que je mis dès le lendemain matin. Le reste du repas ce passa dans la mélancolie des souvenirs et du temps qui passe… Le soir venu, je contemplais les étoiles sur mon toit, me disant que quelque part dans cette ville, ou plus loin un garçon avais fêter son anniversaire en même temps que moi. Et j'espérais sincèrement que ça journée avait été aussi formidable qu'avait été la mienne.

* * *

**Voilà pour un deuxième chapitre ! Désoler si il y a parfois des petits bug ^^' je ne maitrise pas tout à fais le site. :) Je lis tout ce que vous m'écrivez, ça fais plaisir et je prend en compte tout vos remarques. Merci beaucoup ! :D**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le poudlard express

Chapitre 3 : Le poudlard express

Avant aujourd'hui, je ne pensais pas qu'une rentrée scolaire pouvait stresser les parents encore plus que les élèves concernés ; Mais quand ma mère me répétât pour la deux cent cinquantième fois exactement qu'on allait rater le train, il a fallut que je me rende à l'évidence, ma mère était beaucoup plus anxieuse que moi à l'idée que j'aille à l'école… Et deux culottes, trois pantalons rajoutés pêle mêle dans la valise et cinq retours dans les escaliers plus tard, nous étions enfin partie. Et entre les "Et ta baguette ? Tes livres ?" "Et tes chaussettes, tu les as ? Ta robe verte ?" nous sommes enfin arrivés à la gare de King Cross.

\- Vite, tu va le rater ! hurla ma mère d'une voix hystérique en sortant de la voiture.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, il nous reste un quart d'heure.

Ma mère me tirait par le bras. De l'autre main je tenais en équilibre instable la cage de pankec, tandis que mon père tirait ma grosse malle derrière nous.

\- Pourquoi ne prendrions nous pas un chariot pour les bagages, demanda mon père d'une voix essoufflée.

\- Pas le temps ! Coupa ma mère.

\- Bon très bien… C'est qu'elle voie ?

\- Alors voie 9… Commençais je, attendez voie 9 3/4 ?! Ça existe ça ?

\- Oh voie 9 3/4… Bien entendu, venez les filles, Papa va vous montrez où c'est.

Nous nous arrêtions un peu avant un mur de pierres sur les quai 9 et 10. Mon père et ma mère se regardèrent d'un aire entendu.

\- Prends ma main ma chérie, me dit maman, et cour.

Je me mis à courir. Quand je vis le mur il était trop tard pour s'arrêter. je fermai les yeux en attendant de me fracasser contre lui… Ce qui n'arriva pas. Je rouvris des yeux étonnées. Je vis alors une grande locomotive rouge avec une pancarte où était inscrit « Poudlard express – 11h ».

\- Magnifique… murmurais je.

Le quai était plein de jeune sorciers excités, de parents anxieux, de hiboux, de chats, de valises, des tonnes de valises et des chariots à bagages, le tout enveloppé de la vapeur de la locomotive.

\- Tu as toutes tes affaires ? Me demanda maman d'une voie douce.

\- Oui je crois.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit papa pour la calmer, de toute façon si il lui en manque on les lui enverra.

J'embrassai mes parents pour la dernière fois avant de monter dans le train. Un sifflement retenti. Avant que le train ne prenne de la vitesse maman me cria par la fenêtre :

-Prends bien soin de toi, travaille bien et surtout pas de bêtise !

Le coeur serré j'entrepris de trouver un compartiment avec une place libre, de préférence avec des gens sympas à l'intérieur. Je me dirigeai vers le milieu du tain, trainant dans les couloirs ma malle et mon hibou. Tous les compartiments étaient plein à craquer à croire que les gens s'étaient précipités sur les places disponible dès leur montés dans le train. Je commençais à songer de m'assoir par terre quand je vis un compartiment où il restait des places. À l'intérieur il y avait 3 garçons : deux étaient roux et se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et l'autre était noire avec des dreds qui lui arrivaient presque aux l'épaule. Je pris une grande respiration avent d'ouvrir la porte et les trois garçons qui était, soit dit en passant, plus âgés que moi se tournèrent aussitôt vers moi. « Aller ma p'tite Alice, dit une voix dans ma tête, c'est pas l'moment de jouer à la timide. »

\- Salut, lançai-je d'une voix plutôt assurée, J'm'appelle Alice, c'est ma première année. Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

\- Généralement on n'accepte que des gens de la haute société… Mais, si tu as une idée de comment faire exploser les toilettes de Poudlard, on veux bien faire une exception. Ma répondu un des deux garçons aux cheveux roux en prennent un ton important.

\- Oh… Et bien, je n'ai jamais fait ça... Dis-je en prenant un air très sérieux. Mais je te promet d'y réfléchir avec sérieux et de te trouver une solution !.. Mais seulement si vous me laissez venir l'appliquer avec vous !

Je leur offris un sourire malicieux.

\- Je l'aime bien celle là, dit le deuxième garçon au cheveux roux en s'adressant aux deux autres. Allez installe toi ! Si tu fais du bon boulot, on t'engagera peu être !

Il m'aida à installer ma valise dans le filet à bagage. Puis je m'assis en face d'eux. Je les détaillais avec plus de soin les garçon aux cheveux roux qui étaient de toute évidence jumeaux, avaient tout les deux des yeux noisettes, des visage fins parsemés de taches de rousseurs. Le troisième avait une mâchoire bien dessinée et des longs cils foncés ce qui le rendait plutôt mignon. Puis le garçon qui m'avait aidé à ranger ma valise prit la parole :

\- Moi c'est Fred lui c'est George, dit il en désignant l'autre garçon roux, on est jumeaux.

\- Waoh ! Quel révélation ! C'est quoi le truc pour vous différencier ?

-Y en a pas ! répondirent ils tous les deux en même temps.

\- Moi c'est Lee, Lee Jordan, me dit le garçon avec les dreds.

\- Alors comme ça votre objectif, dans la vie, c'est de faire exploser des toilettes…

\- Exactement m'amzelle !

\- Génial ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire… Ces garçon me plaisait définitivement beaucoup…

\- Vous êtes dans qu'elle maison ? Demandais je avide d'en apprendre plus sur eux.

\- Gryffondore évidement ! Dit Fred (enfin je crois) d'une voix remplie de fiertée.

\- Toute notre famille y a été ! Renchérie George.

\- Si vous allez à Gryffondore, vous rejoindrez les courageux, les hardis, les plus fort… murmurais-je d'une voix rêveuse…

\- Tu les as appris par coeur ? demanda Lee, serions nous tombés sur une Serdaigle ?

\- Oh.. non… Juste, il est possible que mes parents ai été à Gryffondore…

\- Alors c'est là que tu vas allez ? me demanda George (ou peut être Fred…)

\- Peut être… Qui sait ? Et, puis du moment que je ne vais pas à Serpentard…

\- Bien dit ! s'exclama Lee.

\- Dites… C'est quoi la cérémonie de répartition ?

\- Tu n'as pas demandé a tes parents ?

\- Tu rigole je leur demande 24h sur 24 depuis mes 6 ans !

\- Et qu'es qu'ils t'ont dit ? Demanda George.

\- Ma mère ma dit : « certaine expérience sont faite pour être vécu, non raconté pour que la courbe soit harmonieuse... » et mon père a refusée catégoriquement de m'en souffler un mot, lui répondis-je exaspérée.

\- … Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! Et puis répondez à ma question pendant que vous y êtes !

\- Je crois que l'on va devoir lui dire, ricana Fred en s'adressant à George, sinon elle va bouder pendant tout le trajet !

\- Oui et je vous conseil de faire vite je ne suis pas patiente du tout !

Nouvel éclat de rire.

\- Maiheu ... ...

Je leur lançai le regard le plus noir possible, sans toute fois parvenir à être réellement convaincante...

-T'as vu Fred encore pire que Ginny !

\- C'est bon…

\- …on va te dire…

\- … ce que tu dois savoir…

\- Vous savez que c'est agaçant quand vous parlez comme ça tous les deux ? interrogeai-je en me demandant comment ils arrivaient à être aussi syncro.

\- C ...

\- T'inquiète Alice, au bout d'un moment on s'habitue ! Me répondit Lee à la place des jumeaux.

\- La cérémonie…

\- Qui veut des Bonbons ? Nous interrompit une voix claironnante.

Une vieille dame passait en poussant un chariot chargé de friandise. Bulle bizarre, bulle baveuse, choco grenouille, jeu de citrouille ou baguette en sucre… Un cadis débordant de bonbons en tout genre, et pas de parents pour nous dire ce que l'on a le droit de prendre ou non… Le rêve !

\- Je crois que l'on ne va pas y arriver ! lançai-je au garçon en me dirigeant vers le chariot. Vous ne prenez rien ?

\- Heu… Notre mère nous a préparé des sandwichs pour le voyage. Répondit Fred.

\- C'était pas ma question… Vous ne voulez rien ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vient d'te dire ?! dit George exaspéré.

\- Répondez !

\- Perso je prendrais bien des dragées surprises mais… Commença George…

\- Et vous ? L'interrompais-je en m'adressant a Fred et Lee.

\- Moi se s'srais plutôt des bulles baveuses, répondit Lee.

\- Qu'est ce que sa peu faire de toute fa… Demanda Fred.

\- Répond ! Tempêtais-je.

\- Bon si tu as décidé de me faire saliver j'adore les pattes à citrouilles… T'es contente ?!

\- Oui ! Alors je voudrais 4 briques de jus de citrouille 4 paquet de bulle baveuse 4 paquets de dragées surprises et 4 pattes à citrouille. Oh et plein de choco grenouille ! Lançais-je joyeusement en dépensant pour la première fois mon argent toute seule.

\- Ça ne va pas ?! Brailla Fred.

\- Tu es folle ! Ajouta George, tu vas te ruiner !

\- Ça va très bien, et non je ne suis pas folle ! Lee range ça je refuse que tu me rembourse. Répondis-je en souriant.

\- Tu vas te ruiner… répéta George.

\- Ne pas.

\- Ne pas?

\- Non… Il y a des choses faite pour être partagés, et je pense que se gaver de bonbons fait partie de ces choses là ! Donc qu'est-ce que je dois savoir?

\- Ah ah ! Tu essayais de nous acheter traitresse ! Rigola Lee.

\- Absolument ! Ça marche ?

\- Oui ! Répondis Fred, la nourriture est toujours un bon moyen de négociation.

\- Et alors ? Ce que je dois savoir ?

\- Rien, dit George

\- Rien du tout, renchérie Fred.

\- Rien ? Alors qu'est ce qu'ont va devoir faire ?

\- T'asseoir…

\- …Sur…

\- …Un tabouret…

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord, en faite vous n'avez pas l'intention de me dire quoi que se soit, n'est ce pas?

\- Non m'amzelle, souris Lee.

\- Pfff… Vous m'avez fait mariner si longtemps juste pour ça ?! C'était bien la peine…

Pour tout réponse j'eus droit a trois magnifique et exasperant sourires mystérieux. Je fis plus ample connaissance des trois garçons pendant le reste du voyage. Blagues et farces était au rendez vous quand on voyageait avec les jumeaux Weasley. Les trois garçons étaient toujours d'humeur rieur et concoctaient tout une série de plan en tout genre, afin de semer la zizanie un peu partout dans l'école. Ils me racontèrent les passages secrets, pré au lard, le parc, le calamars et les farces qu'ils avaient déjà faites. Me promettant de participer à toute les autres jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité (et après peut être… Qui sait ? ), je les écoutais me raconter leurs exploits, leur faisais par de tout les jours ou ma turbulence avait fait enrager mes parents… Le trajet passa dans la bonne humeur et l'insouciance des années de classe d'ados qui ne pensent qu'à rirent et à vivrent le plus fort possible… À la fin de la journée les garçons voulurent me laisser le compartiment pour que je me change mais je refusais catégoriquement et allai enfiler ma robe dans les toilettes. Quand le train arriva à Préau-Lard George descendit les bagages des filets. J'étais inquiète, et tortillait entre mes doigts une mèche de cheveux roux. Avant que je ne descende du train Lee me glissa dans l'oreille :

\- Ne t'en fais pas tout va bien se passer.

\- Les premières années, par ici suivez-moi, dit une énorme voix.

Le coeur battant la chamade, je me rapprochais du groupe qui se formait autour d'un homme immense et barbu, en faisant un signe de la main aux garçons. J'avais l'impression stressante que toute ma vie allait ce jouer maintenant, et j'avais peur… Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

\- Les premières années sont tous là ? Allez suivez moi et faite attention ou vous mettez les pieds.

Je suivis les autres en même temps que le conseil de l'homme qui nous menait à travers un étroit chemin sinueux. Il fallait prendre garde au racine énorme et noueuse des arbres bordant le sentier. Après quelque instant de marche il nous dit :

\- Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard.

En effet après le virage suivant, nous arrivâmes devant un énorme lac noir. Je levai alors la tête et je fut frappée de stupeur. Sur la rive d'en face ce dressait un immense château perché sur une falaise, sa silhouette imposante se découpant dans la nuit, ses tours et ses fenêtres illuminées de lumières brillantes. Poudlard. C'était le paysage le plus beau qu'il me fut donné de voir. Nous montâmes tous dans des vieilles barques qui ne m'inspirèrent que guère confiance, elle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait couler sous le moindre poids. Je pris place néanmoins comme les autres et les embarcations ramèrent tout seules et nous emmenèrent au milieu du lac. Je le scrutais essayant d'apercevoir le calamar ou d'autres animaux aquatique dont m'avaient parlé les garçon mais les eau était bien trop sombre pour que l'on puissent espérer y voir quoi que se soit. Soudain je me rendis conte que nous allions foncer dans la falaise.

\- Baisser les têtes, ordonna enfin l'homme.

Je baissai la tête et ferma les yeux en attendant le choc, je les ré-ouvris au bout de quelque minutes et me rendis compte que nous venions de passer dans un tunnel qui était caché par du lierre accroché à la parois. Le tunnel abouti dans une crique souterraine ou les barques accostèrent. D'ici nous empruntions un petit chemin creusé dans la montage pour arriver devant une énorme porte de bois. Le géant leva son point et frappa trois fois à la porte du château.


	4. Chapitre 4 : cérémonie de répartition

Chapitre 4 : cérémonie de répartition

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noir, vêtue d'une robe vert émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier, pensa aussitôt Harry.

-Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid.

-Merci Hagrid, dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe.

Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense hall et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée au première année.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous preniez place dans la grande salle, vous allez être répartie dans différente maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très impotente. Vous devez savoir,en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous y passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons son au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondore, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cour des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premiers plans. Pendant vôtre année a Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats vous rapporterez des points a vôtre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, vôtre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des quatre maisons, ce qui constitue un grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. LA cérémonie de répartition commencera dans quelque minute en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de vous servir du temps qu'il vous reste pour soigner votre tenu.

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Neville qui avais sa cape accrocher de travers et sur Ron qui avais toujours une tache sur le nez. D'un geste fébrile, Harry essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux.

-Je reviendrais vous chercher quand tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence.

Elle quitta la salle. Harry avais la gorge serrée.

-comment font ils pour nous sélectionner ? demanda-t-il à Ron.

-j'imagine qu'ils vont nous faire passer des tests. Fred a dit que ça faisait très mal, mais je crois que s'était pour rire.

Hermione Granger chuchotais a toute vitesse qu'elle avais appris par cœur tout les sort qu'elle pouvais et qu'elle se demandais bien les qu'elle il faudrait jeter. Tout le monde paraissaient tendu et terrifier. Mais une fille à la chevelure rousse se détachait du lot, elle semblait attirer toujours son regard. Harry se détourna, cette fille lui donnait une impression bizarre celle de la connaître déjà, bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais vu. Ron le sorti de ses penser en lui lancent :

\- Hé, je sais pas si tu a vu, mais elle n'arrête pas de te regarder. C'est ta cicatrice qu'elle regarde ou alors tu lui à tapé dans l'oeil ?..

\- N'importe quoi… Marmonna Harry en rougissant.

Il se tourna tout de même dans la direction indiquée, il vit la fille rousse. Elle était très jolie, avec des cheveux ondulés lâchés dans son dos. Il eu à peine le temps de voir ses yeux car elle tourna le regard dès l'instant ou leur yeux se rencontrairent. La fille avait de beau yeux verts un peu comme les siens… Décidément tout ça était pour le moins étrange... Enfin en y réfléchissant pas plus que le nouveau monde qui s'offrais à lui.

Tout à coup des cri s'élevèrent derrière Harry. Il se retourna et resta bouche bée, comme les autre . Une vingtaine de fantôme venaient d'apparaître en traversant le mure du fond. D'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparents, ils flottaient, à travers la salle sans accorder un regard aux élèves rassemblés. Ils paraissaient se disputer. L'un d'eux qui ressemblais à un petit moine gras, lança :

\- Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner ne deuxième chance.

\- Mon cher frère, n'avons nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? répondit un autre spectre vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et le coup entouré d'une fraise. Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'es-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ?

Il venait de remarquer la présence des première année qui se gardaient bien de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Ce sont les nouveaux élèves, dit le gros moine en leur souriant. Vous attendez la répartition j'imagine ?

Quelques élève hochèrent la tête en silence.

\- J'espère vous voire à Poufsouffle, dit le moine. C'était ma maison dans le temps.

\- Allons-y maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer.

Le professeur McGonagall était revenue. Un par un les fantômes quittèrent la salle en traversant le mure opposé.

\- Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, dit le professeur aux élèves.

Harry éprouvait une sensation bizarre, comme si ses jambe s'était changer en plomb. Il se glissa dans le rang et la file des élèves quitta la salle traversa a nouveau le hall, puis franchie la double porte qui ouvrait sur la grande salle. L'en droit était étrange et magnifique. Des millier de chandelles suspendues dans les aire éclairaient quatre longues tables.

\- c'est un plafond magique, murmura Hermione. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lut dans L'Histoire de Poudlard.

On avait du mal à croire qu'il existait un plafond. On avait plutôt l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert. Le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret à quatre pied devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret elle posa un chapeau de sorcier, râpé, salle, rapiécé. Pétunia n'en aurait jamais voulut chez elle. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixée sur le chapeau le silence régnait dans la salle.

Soudain le chapeau se mit a chanter :

Je n'suis pas d'un beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier a se qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides

Font pâl'figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard quand je décide,

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête

Le Choipeau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondore

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en se haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous serez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchie

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont les érudits qui on envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez a serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu sera entre de bonne mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant !

Lorsqu'il eut terminer sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina,puis s'immobilisa à nouveau.

\- Alors, il suffit juste de porter un chapeau ! murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry. Fred m'avait parlé d'un combat avec un troll… J'ai bien envie d'aller lui casser la figure !

Harry eut un faible sourire. Essayer un chapeau valais mieux que d'être obliger de jeter un sort, mais il aurait préférer ne pas avoir a le faire devant tout le monde.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Abbot, Hannah !

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Bones, Susan!

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Boot, Terry!

Les élèves furent ainsi répartie dans les maison.

\- Granger, Hermione!

Elle couru presque jusqu'au tabouret et l'enfonça frénétiquement sur sa tête.

\- GRYFFONDORE!

Ron émit un grognement. Harry eut soudain une de ces horrible pensées qui accompagne généralement les état de panique. Et s'il n'était pas choisi du tout, S'il restait la avec le chapeau sur la tête sans que rien ne se passe et que le professeur McGonagall finisse par lui annoncer qu'il y avait une erreur et qu'il devait rentré chez lui par le prochain train. Neville Londubat fut envoyer a Gryffondore, Malfoy fut à Serpentard.

\- Moon… Nott… Le professeur McGonagall appela les noms qui commençait par P Parkinson… Patil… Perks… et enfins…

\- Potter… Harry s'apprêtait à faire un pas. Un murmure parcourut la salle. Dans le silence le professeur McGonagall appela :

\- Alice.

La stupeur put se lire sur les visages, Harry se figea dans sont élan, il devait y avoir une erreur, il y avait forcément une erreur. Un chuchotement parcouru la salle quand une jeune fille rousse sortit du rang.

* * *

\- Potter… Un garçon brun, aux cheveux en bataille que j'avais repéré s'apprêtait à faire un pas. C'était lui, c'était comme une évidence. Un murmure parcourut la salle. Dans le silence le professeur McGonagall appela :

\- Alice.

Il sursauta, les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Je pris une grande respiration et m'avança le coeur battant en trombe dans ma poitrine jusqu'au tabouret. Je m'efforçais de ne pas regarder où il se trouvait. Je mis le chapeau sur ma tête. Des murmures courait les élèves déjà assis.

\- Pas facile… Dit, une voit, à l'intérieur de ma tête. Je vois des grandes capacités intellectuelles, Serdaigle peut-être ? Je vois des qualité mais aussi des défauts… Impulsive n'est ce pas? Mmm… Du courage… Beaucoup de courage… Alors je dirais GRYFFONDORE !

Le cri résonna dans le silence de la salle. Je me levais pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondore sous les applaudissements et les regards étonnés. La plupart des gens me dévisageais, mais pas de la manière curieuse et admirative des regards poser sur mon frère. Mais plutôt des regards surprit et incompréhensifs. J'aperçus Fred George et Lee. J'aillai les rejoindre, ils m'applaudissaient avec autant d'enthousiasme que possible. Ils se décalèrent pour me laisser une place, quand j'arrivais a leur hauteur, pourtant dans leur regard je sentais que j'allais devoir m'expliquer.

\- Harry Potter ...

Les secondes me parurent à cet instant interminable j'avais peur. Je me mordis la lèvre. Je savais que chaque seconde me rapprochait du moment ou j'allais enfin lui parler. J'attendais cette instant depuis tellement longtemps. Pourtant j'étais terrifiée.

\- GRYFFONDORE!

Les applaudissements explosèrent, ce fut sans doute la personne la plus acclamée de toutes la salle. Fred et George scandaient :

\- Potter est avec nous ! Potter est avec nous !

Moi pour la première fois de ma vie tout mon courage s'était évaporé. Harry vient s'asseoir dans la rangée d'en face à quel que personne plus loin. Il me jetait de temps en temps des regards furtifs. Un garçon roux qui fut l'avent dernier a être réparti veine s'asseoir a ces cotés. Ron, le frère de Fred et George. "Alice Potter..?" M'interogea Lee, je haussait les épaules. J'essayais d'oublier un peu ma peur et en demandais plus aux garçons sur les passages secrets de poudlard. Il en connaissait sept mais plusieurs n'était pas utilisable. Soudain pendants le dessert, n'y tenant plus, je me levais, contournait la table et me dirigea vers lui. Tous les regards était tourné vers moi et le silence était revenu dans la salle. Rare était les gens à se lever pendants le premier banquet de l'année, il était encore plus rare que ses gens porte le nom de Potter. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il s'était levé et me regardais, de l'incompréhension et… De l'espoir ? Dans le regard… L'espoir d'avoir trouver une famille ?.. Je l'espérais aussi. Je m'arrêtais face à lui, le regardait dans les yeux. Le reste du monde n'existait plus, nous étions seul au monde… Je tendis la main vers sa joue, mais la referma et la laissa retomber avant de l'avoir effleurée. Il avait des yeux verts comme les miens et ressemblait à l'homme sur la photo jaunie que j'avais dénichée. Je pris une inspiration.

\- Je m'appelle Alice Lily Potter, les larmes me montèrent au yeux. Et je suis ta sœur.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le rêve

**Chapitre 5 : le rêve**

Un murmure parcourut la salle… Comment était ce possible ? Parce qu'aucun journal ne mentionnait une fille aillant survécu au meurtre des Potter. Aucun n'évoquait Alice Potter.

Les conversations reprirent peu à peu autour de nous. Moi j'avais toujours des larmes plein les yeux et la gorge nouée. J'ouvris la bouche pour briser le silence mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Je regardais ses yeux vert, si semblable au miens qui m'avais frappés tout de suite.

_\- Je… J'ai attendu… Tellement longtemps… Murmura-t-elle._

_Je ne la connaissais pas mais son visage me semblait si familier… Une soeur c'était bien la dernière chose que je m'attendais trouver dans cette école. Qui était elle ? D'où venait elle ? Pourquoi n'en avais je jamais rien sut ? Elle est intrigante cette fille. C'est un sentiment étrange de découvrir une soeur après tant d'années, il y a de la colère, la colère comme une injustice, qu'on me l'ai cachée. Mais elle pleure, et je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure. Elle a l'air tellement fragile. Je tends ma main pour essuyer une larme sur sa joue. Mon coeur bat plus fort. Après tout ce n'est pas le rêve de tout orphelin, avoir une famille ? Moi en tout cas ça avait toujours été mon rêve. Elle était la, il me suffisait de tendre les bras. Je m'avance, je la prends dans mes bras, et le temps ce fige. Je crois que je pleure aussi._

Je serre mon frère dans mes bras comme dans un rêve. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y croire vraiment. Je ne sais comment nous nous somme retrouvés à nouveau à la table des gryffondor, j'avais mille questions à lui poser. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de moi c'était évident, mais que s'avais il, lui de Lily et James Potter ? Où était il quand tout ce temps il était si loin de moi ?

\- Harry…

Mais le professeur Dumbledore se leva et le silence revend a nouveau.

\- Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelque mot en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Dumbledore regarda dans la direction de Fred et George, qui n'avais pas l'air le moins du monde de se sentir concerner.

\- Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler…

Ma main effleura celle de Harry et je perdis le cour du discours du professeur…

… Je me suis sentie voler, partir dans un autre monde, dans un rêve ? Dans ma tête ? Comme si j'avais transplannée, je me trouvais une pièce qu'il me semblait reconnaître. Je parcourrai cette pièce su regard. Tout m'était familier, pourtant impossible de me souvenir vraiment. Mon regard croisa celui de Harry plein d'incompréhension.

\- Je reconnais cette endroits, chuchota-t-il.

\- Je… Moi aussi… Je crois… Harry je crois que c'est cher nous... Répondis-je.

Sans en dire plus, je m'avançais vers deux berceaux, d'un joli bleu pâle au coin de la pièce. Sur celui de droite on pouvait lire Harry en lettres dorées accrochées au barreaux, sur l'autre il était écrit Alice… Mon nom, nos noms. Nous étions dans notre chambre, elle dégageais douceur et protection, il y avait des photos d'une famille, inconsciente du drame qui allait s'abattre sur elle. Deux enfants aimés par leur parents gazouillaient, Lily et James souriant, respirant le bonheur. Je ne pouvais plus avancer, j'étais bloqué là sans pouvoir m'approcher plus. Sans avoir le courage d'aller voir les enfants, d'aller détailler les photos épinglées aux murs. Je sentis Harry me prendre la main. Ensemble nous arrivons à la hauteur des lits. Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine. Je voix deux bambins un a déjà les yeux ouverts ils sont d'un vert émeraude étincelant et ses cheveux son noir. Je voulus toucher le bébé, mais ma main passa au travers lui, comme si je n'étais qu'un fantôme, un mirage. Je regardais ce bébé tout petit qui me semblait si fragile. J'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer contre mon cœur. Le protéger du mal qu'on pourrait bien lui vouloir dans ce monde hostile.

J'arrivais a détourner mon regard sur le deuxième enfant, moi… Je dormais paisiblement. Ne me doutant pas du mal qui allait nous frapper. Soudain ses yeux s'ouvrirent et ils s'emplirent de larme. Ses yeux était verts comme ceux de Harry comme ceux de Lily… Maman… Comme les miens… Mais c'était les miens. Désemparée par mon impuissance je regardai Harry qui lui non plus ne savait pas quoi faire… Pas quoi faire pour la consoler… Pour me consoler. La porte de la petite chambre s'ouvrit. Je vis quelqu'un rentrer, mon reflet avec 10 ans de plus. Soudain je compris se n'était pas moi s'était Lily, Maman… Des larmes dégoulinaient maintenant sur mes joues. Maman s'approcha j'eu soudain l'espoir qu'elle se dirigeais vers moi pour me consoler. Quelle idiote bien sur elle ne pouvait pas me voir. C'est effectivement vers moi qu'elle se dirigea. Vers se bébé qui pleurait dans le berceau. Je me sentis égoïste d'avoir penser à moi alors qu'un bébé pleurait. Lily prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le berça jusqu'à se que ses pleurs cesse. Puis elle se retourna et me tendit à cet homme que je n'avais pas vu rentrer. James… Papa…

\- Papa…

Lily prit Harry dans ses bras…

\- Maman… Papa… Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure…

Soudain tout devint trouble ma vue se brouilla tout devint noir. Harry saisit mon bras.

\- Maman ! Papa ! criai-je avant que tout redevienne sombre.

Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter mes larmes de couler. Harry passa son bras autour de mes épaules, nous étions revenus dans la grande salle. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de notre disparition, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- …l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous l'hymne du collège ! s'écria Dumbledore.

Dumbledore donna un coup de baguette et il s'en échappa un ruban d'or qui s'éleva au dessus des tables en se tortillant pour former les paroles de la chanson.

\- Chacun chantera sur son air préféré, dit Dumbledore d'un air joyeux. Allons-y !

Et toute l'école hurla :

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

_Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

_Où que l'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

_Oblige-nous à étudier,_

_Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

_Fais de ton mieux , qu'on se surpasse_

_Jusqu'à ce que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

À la fin de la chanson mes larmes avaient disparu et je regardais morte de rire les jumeaux Weasley terminer sur l'air de la marche funèbre.

Le professeur annonça qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Nous suivions Percy silencieusement parmi les autres premières années Gryffondor. Aucun de nous deux ne semblait avoir la force de parler. Nous traversions les couloirs et soudain nous croisons un fantôme j'étais un peu déconnecté et je n'ai pas vraiment écouté se qu'il se passait, mais je crois qu'il s'appelait Peeves, il me fit une grimasse en passant. Percy n'avait pas vraiment l'aire de l'apprécier beaucoup.

\- Voilà on y est. Dit Percy.

Les premières années chuchotait de manière frénétique, en effet, nous étions arrivés au bout du couloirs en haut de la tour mais je ne voyais aucune trace de porte. Juste un tableau avec une femme ronde qui s'agitait et parlait de manière agaçante dans son cadre. Elle était vêtu d'une robe de soie rose et demanda Percy :

\- Le mot de passe ?

\- Caput Draconis, répondit Percy d'une voix trop assurée à mon goût, le tableau pivota et laissa place au trou.

J'attrapais la main de Harry, prit une grande respiration et Harry et moi nous engouffrâmes dans la sorte de porte créée par le trou. Nous trouvions en arrivant une salle ronde confortable et accueillante. Elle était rempli de gros fauteuils moelleux qui donnaient envie de s'asseoir immédiatement parmi les innombrables coussins. Un feu flambait dans la cheminer de pierre, je regardais la pièce aux couleurs de Gryffondor avec émerveillement. Deux escaliers débouchait sur la salle commune, celui de gauche pour le dortoir des filles, celui de droite pour celui des garçon.

\- Bonne nuit Harry… Dis-je.

\- Bonne nuit… Alice.

Je me retournais sans avoir le temps de parler plus avec lui et montais dans le dortoir destiné aux filles. J'entrais dans la chambre que j'occuperais sans doute pendant 7 ans située au quatrième étage de la tour, les autres niveaux étant déjà occupés par d'autres groupes. Les valises étaient déjà là. La pièce était circulaire, avec des fenêtres donnant une vue magnifique du parc ainsi que de la forêt et des monts l'entourant. Il y avait la quatre lit à baldaquins en bois massifs avec des rideaux rouges. Je choisie un près d'une fenêtre, éloigné de la porte, je m'assis dessus constatant que j'étais épuisé. J'allais sortir mes affaires de ma valise quand la porte sourit. Une fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés entra. Je lui fis un grand sourire et lui dit :

-Bonjour je m'appelle Alice Potter et toi ?

-Moi c'est Hermione. Hermione Granger. Dit elle en me rendant mon sourire.

Elle avait de grands yeux marron et des dents un peu grandes et parlait plus vite que la plupart des gens. Deux filles entières dans le dortoir à la suite d'Hermione. L'une avait de long cheveux noire épais la peau mat, des yeux noir également et des traits fins, ce prénommait Parvati Patil. L'autre Lavande Brown avait des cheveux élégamment ondulés d'un blond foncé des grand yeux bleu avec de longs cils, et des lèvres pulpeuses.

Et moi, au bout de tant d'années d'attente, j'étais enfin a Poudlard et j'avais retrouvée mon frère, j'avais retrouvé Harry.


	6. Chapitre 6: Ce château est un labyrinthe

Chapitre 6 : Ce château est un labyrinthe

Les flammes dansent autour de moi, dans mes bras le bébé pleure. Je le berce lui dit que tout va bien qu'il n'y a rien à craindre que je le protégerais. Mais rien n'y fait il continue de pleurer. Les larmes coulent à présent sur mes joues :

\- S'il te plaît, arrête… arrête de pleurer. Dis-moi… Dis-moi ce que tu veux… Je te protégerais, je te le jure, mais s'il te plaît arrête de pleurer…

Le bébé continue de pleurer. Soudain il y a un éclaire une lumière verte.

Je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Il est six heures moins le quart. Je me glisse en silence hors de mon lit prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Je m'habille et descends dans la salle commune déserte. Je m'assois sur un fauteuil rouge plein de coussins. Je fixe les braises crépitantes dans la cheminée. Elles me rappelle cet étrange cauchemar. Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs je ne me souviens pas avoir fait d'autre cauchemar que celui cit. Des tas de rêve différent, mais qu'un seul cauchemar… Machinalement j'effleure la cicatrice sur mon poignet comme souvent lors de mes réflexions. Je perds le fil de mes pensées… Je ne me rends plus compte du temps qui vole à toute allure... Je ferme les yeux...

* * *

\- Alice… Alice...

Mes yeux s'ouvrent et papillonnent...

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveille mais il est 7 heure et demi je pensais que tu aurais sans doute envie de manger avant d'aller en cour...

Il me sourit... Je me frotte les yeux...

\- Salut Harry, dis-je en lui rendant sont sourire.

Pour ma première nuit à Poudlard c'est mon frère que je vois en ouvrant les yeux. Je sourie bêtement, je suis bien ici, empêtrer dans les coussins, mon frère en face de moi. Je regarde ma montre 7 heure 35. Se qui a pour avantage de me réveiller complètement ! Plus que 25 minute avant le début des premiers cours ! Je saute hors du fauteuil.

\- On est super à la bourre ! Dépêche toi !

\- Hey ! C'est toi qui est en retard je te signal ! Me dis il boudeur.

Je l'attrape par la manche et je fonce vers le portrait de la grosse dame. Il ce laisse entrainer dernière moi en riant.

\- Attendez moi !

Je me retourne et je vois un garçon roux qui cours derrière nous je ralentis. Nous nous engouffrons tout les trois dans le trou du portrait, les présentations se ferons plus tard, pas le temps pour ça maintenant. Nous courons le long des couloirs, dévalons les escalier. Les gens se retourne sur notre passage, au son de nos rire, parce que en retard ou non nous sommes tout les trois heureux d'être là. Quand nous arrivons dans la grande salle le professeur McGonagall vient à notre rencontre et dit d'un air sévère :

\- J'espère que vous n'allez pas être en retard pour votre première heure de cour ?

\- ...

\- Voici vos emplois du temps.

Elle tourne les talons et nous nous dirigeons vers la table de Gryffondor. Je m'assis sur le banc en soupirant.

\- Moi c'est Alice, dis je en m'adressant au garçon roux et en tendant ma main.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, Ron Weasley, me répond il en me serrant la main.

\- Whaou ! Tu es le frère de Fred et George !

\- Heu... oui ?...

\- Super !

Je leurs sourie et croque dans un morceaux de pain.

\- Merlin merci il y à du pain français ! Je sourie.

\- Tu es Franchaise ? Demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

\- Française ? Non, dis Harry, bien sur… Oui ?

\- Oh bien, ma mère, enfin je veux dire Chloé est française et nous avons habité en France jusqu'à mes huit ans. Il y a des habitude qui reste…

\- Alors tu parles Français ?

\- Oui bien sûr, il a d'ailleurs été question que j'aille faire mes études à Beaubâton. Il y a eu de nombreuse dispute à se sujet à la maison, mais je tenais à être ici.

\- Chloé, demanda Harry, qui est ce ?

\- Chloé et Jared ? Ce sont mes parents !… Enfin je veux dire les sorciers auquel j'ai été confiée. Et toi ? Où à tu grandis ?

\- Oh… Et bien j'ai été élevé par l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia. J'imagine que tu as déjà entendu parler d'eux. Comme tu dois tout savoir de James et Lily… Dis il avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

\- Un oncle et une tante ? Fantastique ! J'étais sûr qu'il ne restait personne d'autres que nous ! Oh je ne sais pratiquement rien de nos parents, tu es sans doute plus au courant que moi…

\- Fantastique n'est pas tout à fais le mot que j'aurais employé… Les Dursley, comment dire ? Ne sont pas des gens très recommandable. En réalité ils détestent tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à la magie. Voilà pourquoi je n'avais jamais entendu parlé du monde des sorciers et de poudlard cette été pour la première fois.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? Demandais je troublée en tortillant une mèche de cheveux entre mes doigts.

\- Pétunia est la soeur de Lily, elle et Vernon sont des moldus, ils ne me portent pas dans leurs coeurs. Il y à aussi Dudley, mais ils ne sont pas vraiment ma famille… Dit il amère.

\- Mais moi, à compté d'aujourd'hui, je suis la pour toujours…

Je regardais Harry dans les yeux, il ne répondit rien, il baisse les yeux mais sourie tout de même. Moi j'avais toujours eu un frère, loin de moi, mais dans mon coeur. Mais pour lui c'était nouveau, et lui lui faudrait sans doute du temps pour ce rendre compte que maintenant il avait une famille.

\- Par quoi est ce que l'on commence ? Demanda Ron brisant le silence.

\- Sortilège, répondit Harry après avoir scruté l'emplois du temps.

\- Et c'est où ? Je demande en regardant ma montre.

Les garçons haussent les épaules en me regardant. Je grimace, prends un deuxième morceaux de pain en me levant :

\- Alors on devrait partir tout suite. Il est déjà 7 heure 50, vue la taille du château, on a tout intérêt a se dépêcher un peu, on aura de la chance si l'on ne se perd pas !

Je me dirige vers l'immense porte de la grande salle et mordant dans mon pain. Les deux garçons prennent eux aussi quelque chose à manger avant de me suivre. Je regarde l'emplois du temps pour chercher une quelconque indication sur le chemin à prendre. Deuxième étage... Super mais quel escalier ? J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il y en à 142... On est pas rendu... Arrivés dans le hall je les interroge :

\- Deuxième étage c'est pas ou ?

\- ...

\- Ok dois-je en conclure que je vais devoir me débrouiller tout seul pour trouver le chemin ? Répondis-je au silence.

\- Ben... dit Ron

\- On pourrait peut être demander à quelqu'un, suggéra Harry...

\- Ouais cha nous ferais gagner du temps, marmonna Ron la bouche pleine.

\- Justement il y a Fred et George la bas ! Je m'exclame en m'élançant vers eux. Allons leur demander !

\- Ça ne va pas non, proteste mon nouvelle ami rouquin en me retenant par le bras, pas question !

\- Ben pourquoi ? Je demande surprise.

\- Enfin pas question que je demande mon chemin à mes frères, il vont encore se ficher de moi.

\- Oui peut être si toi tu y vas, mais pas pour moi ! Répondis-je en souriant.

Je cours vers eux...

\- Le deuxième étage c'est par où ?

\- Bonjour ! Répond George ( enfin je crois que s'était lui).

\- Bonjour ! Deuxième étage salle de monsieur Flitwick ?

\- Alors tu vois l'escalier juste là ?

\- Tu le monte, tu prends a droite...

\- Puis tu prends l'escalier de gauche...

\- Près du tableau avec la savane...

\- Tu vas tout droit...

\- Tu prend le premier tournant...

\- A droite.

\- Et c'est la troisième porte à gauche.

\- Super merci beaucoup, dis je en tournant les talons avant de leur laisser le temps de m'interroger sur la cause de cette précipitation.

Je me met à trottiner vers Harry et Ron, cette fois on est vraiment en retard.

-Alors ? Me questionne-t-ils.

-On cours le criais-je sans m'arrêter.

Nous parcourrons les couloirs en suivant les indications de Fred et George. Les gens nous dévisage, peut être est ce parce que nous avons l'air particulièrement stupide à courir comme ça... À moins que se sois a cause de Harry... Où de moi qui c'est la rumeur d'une soeur au garçon qui à survécus nourrie peut être les potins du château. Finalement nous arrivons à trouver la salle de cours plus facilement que prévue ; le dernière élève commençais à rentrer dans la salle quand nous arrivons en courant derrière lui. Le professeur Flitwick, qui est d'ailleurs tout petit, lève un sourcille en nous voyant arriver tout essoufflés mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Nous nous asseyons au dernière places libres moi devant le bureau à côté de la fille qui partage mon dortoir, tandis que les deux garçons se mette à une table au fond de la salle.

Les premières journées passèrent à une vitesse folle. J'appris à reconnaître les différants professeurs et à prendre de l'avance avant de partir en cours pour éviter de se perdre dans cette immense château. Peut être était-ce parce que j'avais le sens de l'orientation d'une moule mais j'avais l'impression que tout bougeait sans cesse dans cette école. Pourtant j'étais formée par Fred, George et Lee, qui me disaient quel couloir éviter, quel escalier prendre pour être le plus rapidement possible dans mes salles de cours, pour éviter les professeurs. Ils n'oublièrent pas d'ailleurs, de me reprocher de ne leur avoir rien dit le premier jours de mon identité et me firent raconter tout ce que je savais au sujet du mystère de Lord Voldemort… À vrai dire, cela ce résumait à bien peu de choses pour notre plus grand désarrois.

Certain élèves se plaignaient déjà du rythme soutenu des cours. Pour ma part, je n'avais aucune difficulté, même si j'aurais évidemment préféré passer mes journée à profiter des derniers rayons du soleil d'été, en compagnie de Fred George et Lee ; Où Harry, que j'apprenais à connaitre, Ron où même Hermione Granger, avec laquelle j'aimais bien discuter le soir, du moins, lorsqu'elle n'était pas plongée derrière un énorme livre. Les cours de botanique était assurée par une petite sorcière potelée avec des cheveux bouclés, au nom de madame Chourave. Nous étudions tout sorte de plantes étranges sous des serres derrière le château. Il existait aussi des cours pour étudiez les planètes et le mouvement des astres. Flitwitck s'avéra être un professeur très émotif... Il fit tomber de sa pile de livre en voyant le nom de Harry Potter sur sa liste d'élèves. Contrairement à se que je pensais, se n'était pas seulement Harry qui attirais les regards car quand j'était toutes seule les gens chuchotais aussi derrière moi, moins nombreux mais quand même présent. Je me demandais parfois si j'allais devoir m'habituée à cela ou est ce que se serai les autres élèves qui finirais par cesser de se retourner sur mon passage.

Les cours d'enchantement faisaient partie de ceux que j'appréciait tout particulièrement, de même que les cours de défense contre les force du mal et la métamorphose. Ces derniers s'avérèrent plutôt compliqués mais d'après le regard que la sévère professeur McGonnagal avait posé sur moi je me débrouillais plutôt bien. Le professeur nous fit une démonstration en transformant son bureau en cochon. Un petit sourire satisfait c'était former sur mes lèvres quand je réussi au bout du cinquième essai à transformer mon allumette en aiguille. D'autant plus que nous n'étions que deux avoir obtenu le résultat espérer Hermione Granger avait elle aussi réussi. J'étais plutôt fière de moi. Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal était le cour le plus attendu par les élève. Le professeur Quirrell était un peut bizarre mais les cours restait quand même intéressant.

Il y avait trois personnes à éviter au château, Peeves l'esprit frappeur c'était les jumeaux Weasley qui m'avais informé de m'en méfier comme la peste, pour Rusard et son imbécile de chatte Miss Teigne, je m'en étais rendu compte toute de seule… En effet je mettais faites prendre en chasse par Rusard pour l'unique fait d'avoir essayer de faire leviter une armure du château. Heureusement pour moi un garçon brun que je ne connaissais pas fit diversion, il provoqua une détonation pour me permettre de m'enfuir. Je suis persuader qu'il riait en me regardant partir. Quant à ce stupide chat, je dois me retenir pour ne pas lui mettre un coup de pied à chaque fois que je le vois. Je passais le plus claire de mes journée à rattraper le temps perdu par tant d'années séparée de Harry. Généralement nous étions en compagnie de Ron et les fois ou je n'étais pas avec eux, je me trouvais avec Fred, George et Lee. Pour ses derniers je les appréciait beaucoup et ils m'acceptaient parfaitement dans leur groupe, malgré nos deux années de différence d'âge. J'étais même persuadée qu'ils adoraient me former à faire le plus de bêtises en tout genre sans me faire attraper.

* * *

Ce vendredi, je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais oublier mes affaires de potion dans les dortoirs Ron m'aillant informer que d'après ses frères le professeur Rogue était particulièrement sévère, je remontai les chercher en toutes hâte en leur disant de ne pas m'attendre. Dans le couloir nord de la tour de Gryffondor, je tombais sur Hermione Granger qui se dirigeais elle aussi seul (à son habitude). Je la hélais pour que nous fassions le chemin ensemble.

\- Alors comment trouves tu Poudlard toi ? Lui demandais-je au bout de quelque mètres parcourue en silence.

\- J'ai lut l'histoire de Poudlard avant de venir et j'ai trouvé le livre passionnant. D'ailleurs tu devrais le lire il est vraiment génial et instructif ! Mais se retrouver ici pour de vrais c'est tellement merveilleux, il y a tant de chose à découvrir...

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a des cours passionnant. Ron me trouve folle d'aimer la métamorphose !

Il était plutôt facile de parler avec Hermione, elle était cultivée et savais énormément de chose, j'appris au détoure d'une conversation qu'elle était née moldu. Après quoi je lui ai demander si elle avait vraiment lut tout les livres de la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus sur la magie que tout les élèves de familles sorcières réunis. Elle baragouina qu'elle n'en s'avais pas tant que ça en rosissant un peu. En arrivant dans la grande salle, je partit de mon côté pour rejoindre Harry et Ron tandis qu'Hermione Granger allait s'installer un peu plus loin à la table.

\- ...Il essaye toujours de les avantager, on verra bien si c'est vrais.

\- J'aimerais bien que McGonagall ai envie de nous avantager, répondit Harry à Ron.

\- Qui avantage qui ? Demandais-je avidement en croquant dans une pomme.

\- Il paraît que Rogue veut avantager les Serpentard. Dit Ron le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Ou alors les gens sont paranno, répondis-je, il ne faut pas juger celons les apparences.

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Tu es venu avec Granger, demanda Harry en changeant de sujet.

\- Oui pourquoi?

\- Bah... Répondit-il, non rien...

\- Mais enfin si, dites moi vous faites des têtes bizarres !

\- Cette fille est un véritable extraterrestre ! Répondit Ron avec vigueur.

\- Ron! Dis-je indigner. Ça ne va pas ! Tu as déjà oublié se que je t'ai dit il y à cinq minute?

\- Mais quoi ?! Je ne fais que formuler à vois haute ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Se justifia-il, pendant que Lavande Brown qui avait surprit la conversation hochais la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Harry ?! L'implorais-je en cherchant du soutien.

\- Heu... Ne te fâche surtout pas mais... hésita-il.

\- Mais? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcilles.

\- Ben... C'est vrais qu'elle est un peut bizarre...

\- Vous raconter n'importe quoi tout les deux... Elle est très gentille.

\- Non elle est insupportable, répliqua Ron tout bas, mademoiselle je sais tout fais toujours mieux que tout le monde, a toujours une réponse et a apprit tout ses livre par coeur pour prouver sa supérioritée.

Les hiboux commencèrent à arriver coupant là le débat. Je cherchais Pankec du regard. Je ne le vis pas , en revanche lui me trouva très bien et je fus surprise, quand pendant que je regardais le plafond à sa recherche, de sentir son bec familier contre ma main. Je m'étais encore fait avoir. Je lui sourie et le caressa doucement tout en retirant délicatement le paquet qu'il portait à son pied. Occupée à donner de la biscotte à mon hibou, je ne vis pas tout de suite que la chouette de Harry était arrivée elle aussi. En sachant que mon oncle et ma tante détestaient plus que tout la magie et qu'il n'aimaient pas beaucoup Harry non plus, l'arrivée de Hedwige un mot à la patte était plutôt étrange. Étonnée de s'avoir pour qu'elle raison, les Dursley avaient refoulé leur répulsion je m'installais à genoux sur le banc pour mieux voir et interrogeais mon frère :

\- Pour quel raison la tante Pétunia et l'Oncle Vernon t'envoient-ils un mot?

\- Se ne sont pas eux, me répondit Harry, c'est Hagrid.

Curieuse je me penchais un peu plus, pour lire le mot qui invitait Harry à prendre le thé avec lui, tout en posant mon coude sur son épaule.

\- Tu vas y aller? L'interrogeais-je.

\- Oui je pense. Me répondit il en me souriant.

\- Je pourrais venir aussi ? Demandais-je voulant à tout prix rencontrer le garde de chasse.

\- Oui bien sûr, j'imagine qu'il ne verra aucun inconvénient à se qu'on y aille tous, dit il avant de se tourner vers Ron qui lisais sa lettre, tu voudra venir aussi?

\- Hein? Répondit celui ci déconcerté.

Abandonnant la conversation pour m'intéresser à mon propre courrier. Je voulus me retourner mais oubliant que j'étais à genoux sur le banc je tombai à la renverse et me retrouvai hébétée sur le sol de la grande salle. Certain regard don ceux de Ron et Harry était poser sur moi anxieux. Harry allait se lever sans doute pour me remettre sur mes pied mais un garçon au cheveux brun et au vêtement de serpentard me tandis la main. J'hésitais quelque seconde puis la saisie. Il m'aida a me remettre debout et mes yeux vert se plongèrent dans ses yeux bleu océan avec de grand cils foncés. Il ne me lâcha pas la main, il était plus grand que moi il était sans doute un peu plus âgé, ces cheveux atteignait ses épaules, il ne faisait pas partie de notre année et je ne connaissais pas son nom.

\- Tu t'es fais mal ? Me demanda t-il d'une voix inquiète.

\- Je heu... Non... Ça va, bredouillais-je. Oui je vais bien.

\- Très bien, dit il en me lâchant la main.

Et il sortie de la grande salle sans un regard en arrière. Complètement déboussolée je fixais l'entrée. Était ce le garçon qui m'avait tiré d'affaire avec Rusard ou alors étais-je juste en train de rêver ? La voix de Harry me ramena à la raison.

\- Alice... Alice ! Ça va ?

\- ... Quoi ? Heu oui bien sur ça va je suis en pleine forme!

\- Bon si tu le dis... Soupira t-il guère convaincu.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veut pas que l'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie? Demanda Ron. Tu as l'air d'être complètement perdu.

\- Je vous assure je vais bien... Je suis juste étonnée d'avoir réussi à tomber si bas...

Ma piteuse plaisanterie leurs arracha un sourire.

\- Ça pour tomber bas tu es tomber bas ma petite ! Lança une voix que je connaissait bien derrière moi. Je me retournais juste a temps pour voir George enchaîner:

\- Oui le petit poussin est tombé de son nie?

\- Ou plutôt notre petit Alice est tombée de son banc... Renchérie Fred en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Heureusement que tu ne t'es pas fais mal, dit George avec un peu plus de sérieux.

\- Oui Alice retient ceci : la curiositée est un vilain défaut!

\- Tu viens d'en avoir la preuve.

\- Ça te servira de leçon à fouiller dans les affaires des autres.

\- Peut être qu'un beau jour cette petite cessera enfin d'être une fouineuse, dit George en s'adressant À Fred avant d'éclater de rire ensemble.

\- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER EN PLACER UNE ! Criais-je JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-UNE-FOUINEUSE ! Et puis vous êtes bien mal placer pour me conseiller en la matière. Rappelez moi qui fouille le château de fond en comble toutes les nuits ?

\- Ah, Ma'mzelle Alice vous dites ça parce que vous êtes jalouse de ne pas en être ! Renchérit Lee.

\- Absolument ! Répliquais-je.

Mon sourire s'élargis et je me mit a rire avec eux. Ils quittèrent la salle en m'ébouriffant une fois encore le cheveux au passage. Encore une fois je les regardais s'éloigner quand Harry me tendis le paquet que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de déballer :

\- Tu le regardera plus tard, me dit-il, ou nous allons être en retard...

\- Oui tu as raison. Chuchotais-je.

\- Met le dans ton sac alors, me dit Ron, et pourquoi tu chuchote ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Lui répondis-je distinctement cette fois si, on y va?

\- Allons-y.

* * *

Le cachot où avait lieu les cours de potions me fit frissonner, je n'avais encore jamais vue de pièce aussi sombre, et sinistre, le froid qui y régnait n'arrangeait rien. Mais se n'était pas à cause de l'ambiance lugubre de la salle que j'avais détesté se cour, car si il faisait froid ici ce n'était rien comparé au regard glacé du professeur Rogue. Il commença par faire l'appelle, de sa voix froide neutre il lisait les noms des élèves sans jamais changer de ton. Il marqua une pose après le nom de Parvati. "Potter Alice…" Il leva les yeux vers la classe et me scruta, j'ai cru une seconde discerner dans son regard une pointe de tristesse et de nostalgie. Mais j'ai du me tromper car il reprit avec une voix méprisante :

\- Ah oui, Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle... Célébrité.

Malfoy et ses deux crétins de gardes du corps Crabes et Goyle ricanèrent en se cachant derrière leur main. Pitoyable... Le professeur Rogue termina la liste rapidement sans faire de nouveau commentaire.

\- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation de potion, dit-il dans un murmure.

Il régnait un silence total dans la salle de cours, si bien que l'on entendais chaque mot distinctement.

\- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissent échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sences... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ses bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Dès cette instant j'ai comprit que je n'aimerais pas ces cours, pas ce professeur. Prétentieux, Orgueilleux… Après quelque instant de silence Rogue lança soudainement :

\- Potter ! Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'ardoise ?

\- Un somnifère, la goute du mort vivant, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers moi visiblement il ne s'attendait pas a se que je réponde. C'était comme s'il ne s'était même pas adresser a moi. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, j'avais feuilletée mes livre comme tout le monde mais contrairement à Granger, je n'avais rien appris pas coeur. Hermione, qui avais lever sa main a l'instant où le professeur Rogue avais poser la question, me regardais aussi avec un air surpris.

\- Mlle Potter pouvez vous me dire pourquoi vous prenez la parole sans y avoir été invitée ? Me demanda t-il.

\- Mais je...

\- Mr Potter était interrogé, me coupa t-il, vous saurez tous a l'avenir que dans mon cours les élèves ne parle pas sans autorisation. Est ce bien claire ?

\- Je... Oui, mais...

\- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandée de vous justifier. Maintenant Mr Potter auriez vous l'obligeance de nous où iriez vous chercher un bélosard si je vous en demandais un ?

Je gratifiais Rogue d'un regard noir en croisant les main sur ma poitrine pendant que Hermione levait sa main dans (celons moi) l'intention d'effleurer des doits les voûtes de la salle. D'un point de vue personnelle je ne donnerais certainement pas cette satisfaction à Rogue. Il pouvait toujours rêver si il voulait que je prenne à nouveau la parole pendant son cour.

\- Je ne sais pas Monsieur, dit Harry penaud.

Avec un rictus méprisant rogue répondit :

\- Apparemment la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie.

\- Alors vous pourriez peut être, nous dire qu'elle est la différence entre le nappel et le tue loup ?

Hermione se leva en tendant toujours sa main au dessus de sa tête. Harry soutenait le regard du professeur sans prêter intention au ricanement de la bande à Malfoy.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit mon frère, mais je crois que Hermione le sait. Vous aurez peut être plus de chance avec elle.

\- Asseyez vous ! lança t-il a Hermione. Je vois que vous ne vous êtes même pas donner la peine d'ouvrir vos livres avant la rentrer n'est ce pas Potter ? Pour votre information ainsi que la dit mlle Potter le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère puissant appeler goutte de mort vivant, Le bélozard se trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et il constitue un antidote à la plus par des poisons. Quand au nappel et au tue loup il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connait aussi sous le nom d'aconit. Alors ? Qu'attendez vous tous pour prendre des notes ?

Comme tout les autre quoi qu'avec un peu plus de nonchalance je pris ma plume pour noter les informations du professeur Rogue.

\- Et votre impertinence coûtera un point à Gryffondor, Potter, ajouta Rogue.

Le professeur Rogue nous mis par deux dans le but de préparer une potion pour soigner les furoncles. Je me retrouvais avec Hermione Granger. Le professeur Rogue passait entre les rangs en critiquant scrupuleusement chaque préparation. Il eu un peu de mal a en trouver une pour celle d'Hermione et moi qui formions quand même un duo de choc ! Enfin, pour tout avouez Hermione rattrapais beaucoup mon inattention. Le cour fut interrompue au moment où Neville fit fondre le chaudron de Seamus. Il fut envoyer a l'infirmerie et Rogue en profita pour enlever un point supplémentaire à Gryffondor sans raison valable.

À la sortie du cour je remarquai la tristesse sur le visage de Harry:

\- Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? L'interrogeais-je.

\- J'ai déjà fais perdre deux points à Gryffondor... À ton avis pourquoi Rogue me déteste t-il?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répondis Ron. Rogue enlevait aussi des points à Fred et George.

\- De toute façon, apparemment il déteste tout le monde. Lui dis je en souriant. Allez, t'en fait pas va ! Allons plutôt chez Hagrid.

Avec une bonne humeur étonnante compte tenu du cour de potion calamiteux, je sautillais tout le long du chemin pour nous rendre chez Hagrid. Il habitait une petite cabane biscornu, tout au fond du parc en bordure de la foret interdite. Quand Harry frappa à la porte de la masure un fraqua accompagné d'aboiement retenti avant que celle ci ne s'ouvre, laissent place à l'imposant Homme qui nous avait conduit de la gare à poudlard. Il nous laissa entrer en souriant et en nous priant de faire comme chez nous. Un gros chien noir apparemment nommé Crockdur se jeta sur Ron et entreprit de lui lécher méthodiquement le visage.

\- Je vous présente Ron, dit à Hagrid, et...

\- Et Alice ! Bien sur ! Le portrait de Lily ! Elle lui ressemble autant que tu ressemble à James ! Coupa joyeusement Hagrid, me faisant rougir de plaisir, Encore un Weasley, à ce que je vois ! ajouta t-il en se tournant vers Ron. J'ai passée la moitié de ma vie à poursuivre tes frères jumeaux quand il leur prenait l'envie d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt.

\- La forêt ?! M'exclamais je les yeux pétillant. Ils y ont été ?!

\- Ne compte pas la dessus mademoiselle ! Comme son nom l'indique elle est interdite ! Dit Hagrid en me regardant soupçonneux.

\- Ils ont plutôt intérêt à me raconter tout ça !

Hagrid nous servit du thé et nous proposa des gâteaux à l'apparence banal et anodine mais en réalité de redoutable serial-casseurs de dents. Hagrid parut ravie de constater que nous mangions ses gâteaux avec un appétit ( plus ou moins réel...). Nous racontons avec entrain notre première semaine de cour. Enchantés de trouver quelqu'un pour se plaindre de Rusard que Hagrid qualifia de vieille ganache nous commencions à monter un plan machiavélique pour que Crockdur flanque la frousse à cette stupide miss Teigne. Hagrid rassura Harry en lui disant qu'il n'avais aucune raison de penser que Rogue le Haïssait. J'écoutais avec intérêt Ron parler de son frère qui vie entouré de dragon quand soudain Harry interrompit la conversation.

-Hagrid ! Ce cambriolage à Gringotts s'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire ! Ça aurait pu arriver pendant qu'on y était !

Hagrid le regard fusillant détourna la conversation laissent Harry perplexe et plongé dans ses pensées. Nous retournions donc au château les poches pleine de biscuit que je pris soin de conserver pour Pankec.

* * *

Ce n'est que le soir en vidant mon sac que je retrouvais le paquet reçut le matin même. Je reconnue immédiatement l'écriture de la lettre et me précipitât pour la lire.

_Alice Potter _

_Tour de Gryffondor_

_Poudlard_

_ Alice ... Ma Jolie Alice … Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir put être présent pour ton anniversaire cette année encore. Je t'envoie tout mes voeux pour tes 11 ans, et te félicite comme tant d'autre ont du déjà le faire pour ton entrée à Poudlard tout spécialement pour ton admission à Gryffondor. J'espère que pour toi ces sept années serons aussi belles que les miennes à ton âge... Si je te dis de ne pas faire trop de bêtises m'écoutera tu ? J'en doute ... On ne retient pas une tornade, modère quand même tes ardeurs et ne t'attire pas trop d'ennuis. Je suis actuellement installé en France d'où mon absence à ton anniversaire. J'attends bientôt de tes nouvelles. Je t'embrasse. _

_Ton parrain, Remus _

_P.S. Je te joins un cadeau trouvé sur une brocante à Paris, ainsi que du vrai pain à l'ancienne que tu adores et que l'on ne trouve pas ailleurs qu'ici._

Je sortis du paquet un appareil photo Polaroïd, soigneusement emballer dans du papier kraft, qui avait du couter une fortune à Remus. Me promettant de lui écrire très bientôt, je me glissais à l'intérieur de mon lit a baldaquin et sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Tout vos avis me font très plaisir, je tiens compte de vos remarques, merci beaucoup ça motive vraiment à écrire. **

**J'en profite aussi pour vous dire qu'à mon sens l'attentat qui à eu lieu mercredi n'est pas anodin et qu'il porte atteinte à notre liberté d'expression, pour laquelle il faut continuée à ce battre. J'ai pas fait science Po, mais je peux quand même vous dire de réfléchir à ce que vous dites sur les réseau sociaux, et de ne pas céder non plus à la panique et à la haine qu'il essai de provoquer. (Je n'ai aucune prétention juste j'essai de faire quelque chose de ma petite place)**

**Portez vous bien, **

**Jonkille ! 3**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Voler et autres banalités

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Encore une fois désolée pour l'orthographe, je me relie plusieurs fois mais je suis consciente qu'il reste des fautes. D'ailleurs si quelqu'un est intéresser pour faire de la correction, il peut me laisser un message ;) **

**À bientôt ! **

Chapitre 7 : Voler et autres banalitées

\- ... pas sûr que ça va marcher...

\- On peut toujours essayer... Chuchota-t-il à son frère. Ce serait du jamais vue...

\- Qu'est ce qui serait du jamais vue ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant auprès de Fred et George qui parlaient tout bas.

\- Rien ! Dit Fred en refermant précipitamment un cahier de cuir.

\- À elle on peut lui dire. Dit Lee, que je n'avais pas vue, de sa voix calme et grave.

\- Me dire quoi ?

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, elle est des nôtres. N'est ce pas Alice ? Dit George en me jetant un regard insistant.

\- Absolument ! Dit-je en hochant la tête sûr de moi. Surtout si il s'agit d'aller jouer un tour à quelqu'un.

\- Précisément... Dit Fred en recommençant à chuchoter... Sais tu quelle est la chose...

\- ...Que les gens regardent le plus dans cette école ? Continua George.

\- Le tableau d'affichage? Essayais-je, où la grande horloge du hall ?

\- Les sabliers Alice... Les sabliers compteurs de points. Répondit Lee.

\- Voilà de quoi il s'agit...

J'écoutai George m'expliquer le plan jusqu'au bout un sourire grandissant sur mes lèvres tout au long du récit. Le tour du siècle... Si nous réussissons ça fera le tour de l'école.

\- Ok comment est ce que l'on si prend ? Demandais-je. On ne se fera pas coller ?

\- Il suffit de ne pas se faire prendre... Dit George. C'est la devise des Jumeaux Weasley : Ne te fais pas prendre et il ne t'arrivera rien de fâcheux.

\- Fâcheux... Qui utilise encore se mot ? Charriais-je les garçon.

\- Nous ! Répondis Fred solennellement, et toi aussi... Enfin seulement si tu veux entrer dans la bande ..?

\- Hum laisse moi réfléchir... dis-je une moue dubitative… Quel question ! Bien sûr que j'en suis ! Riais je, minuit se soir alors ?

\- À se soir. Dit Lee en souriant. Fonce tu ne voudrais pas être en retard pour ton premier cour de vol tout de même ?

\- Pour rien au monde ! À plus tard !

Tout le monde attendais le cour de Quiditch avec impatience. Tout les enfants venant de familles de sorciers avaient un millions d'anecdotes vantant leur manières de voler sur un balais. Personnellement habitant jusqu'à mes huit ans dans un village moldu et sur le chemin de traverse, il ne m'était arriver de voler uniquement de rare fois derrière mon père. Mais je ne me serais jamais permis de me vanter... Enfin presque pas... Bon d'accord j'avais raconté à l'école entière mes exploits sur un balais ! Je me dépêchais de rejoindre les autres Gryffondor qui étaient déjà descendu dans le parc pour notre première leçon.

C'était un temps comme je l'aime, un soleil qui chauffe doucement la peau, avec un tout petit peu de vent, qui ébouriffe les cheveux. Je pouvais observer la forêt interdite depuis le terrain de Quiditch, les feuilles des arbres se balançant au grès du vent. Tellement attirante, belle. Magique… Comment des gens pouvaient ils en avoir peur ? J'irais un jour dans cette forêt. Je demanderais aux garçon de m'y accompagner, il seront surement d'accord pour enfreindre encore une fois les règles…

Les balais étaient alignés sur le gazon, je rêvais de posséder le miens, un vrai balais de course, capable d'accélérer et de prendre des virages serrés, mais les balais était interdit au première année. Fred et George trouvaient que la qualitée des balais de l'école laissait à désirer. Mais peu importe... J'allais apprendre à voler pour de vrai ! Et un jour j'aurais mon propre ballais et je jouerais au quiditch ! Étrangement j'avais toujours été fasciné par ce sport, personne à la maison ne jouait vraiment et les notions de vole de mon père étaient vraiment rudimentaire. Quand on sortait sur le chemin de traverse je pouvais contempler les balais de la vitrine pendant des heures. Je couru rejoindre Harry et Ron déjà à côté des balais, juste à temps pour voir arriver une dame aux cheveux gris coupés court.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Dit elle énergiquement. Je suis Madame Bibine, je serais votre enseignante dans cette discipline qu'est le Quiditch. Tout d'abord quelque règles à respecter…

Blablabla… Des règles, des règlements et encore des règles… Seulement, voler ce n'est pas ça ! Voler c'est la liberté… Et moi j'ai besoin d'être libre, j'ai besoin de rire, de rêver, de vivre ! Pourtant les autres élèves boivent ses paroles, ils n'ont jamais été attentif pendant aucun des cours jusqu'à présent. Moi je veux le vivre cette envole ! Le vivre pour de vrai avec l'air qui vous fouette le visage, et la terre loin sous vos yeux.

\- … Bien, placez vous à côté de vos ballais et dites debout.

\- Youpiii ! Enfin, enfin, enfin ! Criais je en trépignant…

\- Et bien qu'est ce que tu attends, vas y, me chuchota Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai un peu peur je crois, lui répondis je doucement en baladant mon regard sur les autres personnes… Malfoy avais déjà son ballais en main tandis que Hermione étonnamment n'arrivait pas à le faire grimper jusqu'à ça main, va y toi !

\- Debout !

A peine avait il prononcé la formule que son balais était déjà dans sa main. J'avais une boule dans la gorge… Et si ça ne marchait pas, si jamais je me révélais incapable de faire fonctionner un balais…

\- Ah toi maintenant… Me chuchota Harry.

\- Bon d'accord… Debout ! Ordonnais je, et le balais fut dans ma main aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait été pour Harry.

\- Hé ben tu vois !

\- Je… Je n'ai jamais douté une seule seconde ! J'avais déjà voler je te signal !

\- Bien sûr... Sans doute autant que moi… Me dit il avec un sourire complice.

\- Bien ! Maintenant, reprit Mme Bibine, enfourchez vos balais, cramponnez vous bien, et frapper du pied par terre pour vous élevez de quelque centimètres. Et de quelque centimètres seulement !

Je saisis le manche et je m'envole doucement. Je ferme les yeux… Une douce chaleur se répand dans mon coeur, le vent s'engouffre dans mes cheveux… Tout semble tellement naturel, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute ma vie ! Je vole ! Encore plus haut, le vent est de plus en plus agité… J'ouvre les yeux, la vue est magnifique, je vois le château, la forêt, les montagnes et le terrain, en bas tout en bas… Mince ! Le sol ! Je suis trop haut ! Bien trop haut ! Je n'avais pas le droit de grimper autant ! Je vois la prof énervée au sol. Je me rapproche, quelque chose ne vas pas. Les autres se mettent à courir dans la même direction, ils semblent inquiet. Cependant Mme Bibine ne semble pas très intéressée par mon escapade.

\- Mlle Potter je vous prierais de redescendre immédiatement ! Me crie elle avant de courir rejoindre les élèves. M. Londubat descendez tout de suite ! Maitrisez votre balais !

En me rapprochant de la terre ferme que j'ai compris. Neville était lui aussi monté trop haut, mais il ne maitrisait rien du tout ! Il allait tomber ! Et Mme Bibine n'avait pas de balais ! Il fallait absolument que j'aille l'aider ! J'accélère, je me rapproche. Trop tard Neville glisse et tombe ! Inquiète j'atterris en trombe au milieu des autres ! Malfoy me regarde ses yeux lançant des éclaires, d'autres ont l'air surprit. Je me fais un passage au milieu de l'attroupement. Ça ne semble pas être trop grave, je ne suis pas la seule à pousser un soupir de soulagement. Mme Bibine emmena Neville à l'infirmerie en précisant bien que personne n'avais le droit de grimper sur son balais sous peine d'une expulsion immédiate.

\- Tu dois être très fière de toi Potter ! Dit une voix désagréable dans mon dos. Harry et moi nous retournons d'un même mouvement pour toiser Malfoy.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Dit Harry agressif en prenant ma défense.

\- Simplement que tu dois être très fière de ta petite démonstration non ? La chute de se lourdeau de Neville t'as permis de faire la maligne encore une fois !

\- Neville n'est pas lourdeau ! Dit je indignée, Et j'imagine que toi tu dois être bien embêté que je vole beaucoup mieux que toi ? Je croyais que tu avais faillit entrée dans l'équipe de Grande Bretagne ?

Malfoy nous bousculât pour sortir du groupe et ramassa quelque chose à l'endroits où Neville était tombé.

\- Tiens donc, dit il, peut être que si Londubat avait regardez ce truc débile que lui a envoyé ça grand mère, il se serait peut être souvenu, qu'il valait mieux retomber sur son énorme postérieur !

Fulminante de rage je serrais les poings et fit un pas vers lui mais Hermione me tira par la manche.

\- Non Alice ! Je n'imagine même pas tout les ennuis que tu vas avoir rien que pour avoir volé si haut tout à l'heure ! Ne va pas te rajouter des problèmes à cause d'un imbécile comme Malfoy !

En colère je me dégageais, ayant horreur que l'on me dicte ma conduite… Juste à temps pour voir Malfoy décoller sur son ballais suivie de près par Harry en hurlant.

\- Si tu y tiens tellement viens le chercher Potter !

\- Non ! Cria Hermione en voyant Harry s'envoler. Mme Bibine nous a dit de ne pas bouger ! Tu va nous attirer des ennuies !

Harry s'éleva à toute vitesse, et avec un telle naturel que m'a surprise m'enleva toute envie de le rejoindre pour l'aider. C'était ça que l'on appelait savoir voler ! C'était comme une évidence Harry était fait pour ça ! Tout les élèves suivaient avec attention le duel entre Harry et Malfoy les filles gloussaient et quand Harry fonça droit sur Malfoy qui l'évita de justesse les élèves Gryffondor applaudir à tout rompre en hurlant de joie. Soudain Malfoy lança la petite boule en verre le plus haut et le plus loin possible. Harry se pencha sur son balais et fonça à toute vitesse droit sur la petite boule qui descendait dangereusement vers le sol. Certain des élèves crièrent, d'autres se cachèrent les yeux. Moi je ne quittais pas Harry des yeux , il tendit la main et attrapa la sphère et redressa son manche pour atterrir en douceur sans se heurter contre le sol. Tout les élèves se précipitèrent sur lui euphorique applaudissant à tout rompre. Un petit sourire au lèvre je les suivi doucement pour aller me placer à côté de mon frère.

\- Harry tu voles génialement bien ! Dit Ron avec enthousiasme.

\- Ouais tu as été fantastique ! Je renchérie.

\- Toi aussi tu vole bien Alice, me répondit il.

\- Ben je… Bredouillais-je en m'empourprant.

\- Ça c'est bien vrai, confirma un élève.

\- Si vous ne faites pas partie de l'équipe de Quiditch dans deux ans tout les deux je suis près à manger mon chapeau. Scanda Seamus, Potter et Potter champions de l'équipe de Quiditch de Gryffondor !

\- Promis on ne vous ferra pas payer les autographes, souriais-je.

\- Harry Potter!

Mon sourire s'effaça instantanément, je me mordis les lèvres. Le professeur McGonnagal se précipitait vers nous. Je mettais un regard anxieux à Harry qui semblait avoir prit un coup de poings dans l'estomac. Les élèves s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer.

\- Jamais depuis que je suis à poudlard… Dis elle en état de choc. Comment avez-vous pu oser… ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou…

\- Ce n'est pas de ça faut, professeur, dit Ron précipitamment, c'est Malfoy qui…

\- Taisez vous Weasley. Venez avec moi Potter.

\- Professeur, s'il vous plait laissez nous vous expliquer ! L'implorais-je en leur courant après.

\- Ça ira comme ça Mlle Potter !

\- Plus ...

\- J'ai dis ça ira comme ça !

Je restais plantée au milieu de la pelouse regardant Harry qui s'éloignait après m'avoir jeté un coup d'oeil. Je retournais auprès des autres élèves une pierre aux creux de mon estomac. Harry allait ce faire renvoyé… Malfoy et ses deux gorilles d'acolyte abordais un sourire triomphant. Malfoy ouvrit la bouche mais je le coupais instantanément.

\- Je te préviens Malfoy si tu fais le moindre commentaire, je te rappelle l'humiliation qu'Harry vient de t'infliger et au besoin je n'hésiterais pas à te mettre un poing dans la figure.

Il referma la bouche devant mon air menacent et ma baguette à la main, mais Crabe et Goyle serrèrent leur poings.

\- Alice ! Hermione semblait scandalisée.

\- Ça ira pour cette fois Potter, mais parle moi encore sur se ton, et tu risque de perdre ce petit sourire fière, dit Malfoy en se rapprochant tout près de moi.

\- Tu parles de celui que tu affiche toujours sur ton sale visage arrogant quand tu te pavane dans les couloirs ? Furieusement je pointais ma baguette sur ça poitrine tandis qu'il reculais d'un pas en brandissant la sienne.

Les élèves avais formé un cercle autour de nous les Serpentard d'un coté les Gryffondor de l'autre. Hermione continuait de marmonnée que j'allais avoir des ennuis. Ma respiration était atlante et je me demandais qu'elle sort je pourrai bien lui lancer si il osait m'attaquer. Le problème c'est que je n'en connaissait pas tant que ça.

\- Tu vas payé ça Potter !

\- Ah oui ? Essai un peu pour voir ! sifflais je entre mes dents.

\- POTTER! MALFOY!

Voyant madame Bibine arriver je baissais immédiatement ma baguette. Merlin…

\- La partie du règlement stipulant qu'il est interdit de ce battre dans les couloirs vous aurais elle échapper ? Dit elle avec colère.

\- Non professeur, marmonna Malfoy.

\- Bien techniquement, dis-je incapable de tenir ma langue, nous ne sommes pas dans un couloir, professeur.

\- Mlle Potter je vous prierais de ne pas aggraver votre cas ! Lundi 18 heures dans mon bureau tout les deux !

\- Quoi ! S'exclama Malfoy en même temps que moi.

\- Exactement vous n'échapperez pas à votre retenu.

\- Plus ...

\- Ça ira Miss Potter !

* * *

\- Oh allez Alice c'est pas si grave ! Me dis Ron.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit ! S'exclama Hermione alors que nous nous dirigions dans la grande salle, je te l'avais bien dit que vous alliez avoir de ennui Harry et toi !

\- Oh c'est sur que ce n'est pas Miss Parfaite qui irai défendre quelqu'un elle ! Lui dit Ron avec colère.

\- Très bien ! Très bien Miss Parfaite va immédiatement aller à la bibliothèque et va vous laissez régler vos problèmes tout seul.

\- J'espère que Harry ne sera pas renvoyé ! Dis-je inquiète alors que Ron et moi nous installions à table.

En parlant du loup… Harry s'installa avec nous complètement abasourdi…

\- Merlin, tu es renvoyé ?! M'exclamais je.

\- Je suis attrapeur de l'équipe de quiditch de Gryffondor…

\- Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ?

\- Je suis l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quiditch de Gryffondor… Dit il encore sous le choc.

\- Quoi ! Mais tu… Dis je.

\- Tu plaisante ou quoi ? Demanda Ron.

\- McGonnagal m'a emmené voir le capitaine de l'équipe. Elle a dit que j'avais intérêt a m'entrainer sérieusement et de battre les Serpentard au match pour racheter ma conduite, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue une chose pareille que j'ai un don. Ils avaient tout les deux l'air ravie.

-Je... waouh… Dis je d'un voie plate.

\- Attrapeur ! Mais les première année ne joue jamais ! S'exclama Ron. Tu vas être le plus jeune joueur depuis…

\- Un siècle, c'est Dubois qui me la dit. Je commence l'entrainement la semaine prochaine, mais Dubois tient a garder le secret. Et tu sais ce que McGonnagal a ajouté ? Continua il en se tournant vers moi, elle a dit que papa serait fier de moi, qu'il avait été un excellent joueur.

\- Hé bien félicitations ! Dis je d'une voix qui se voulais enjouée.

Je savais que je devrais me réjouir pour lui mais malgré tout ses révélations me faisais l'effet d'une calque. Moi je l'avais défendu et je me retrouvais coincée en retenu avec Malfoy et lui était attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quiditch… Et papa… J'en avais presque les larmes au yeux. Moi aussi je volais bien non ? Et c'était aussi la première fois que je touchais un balais.

Fred et George débarquèrent en trombe dans la grande salle et vinrent ce joindre à nous.

\- Bravo, dit George à voie basse. Dubois nous a raconté. Nous aussi on est dans l'équipe, comme batteur !

\- Cette année ont gagne la coupe c'est sur ! Dit Fred, on avais plus gagné depuis le départ de Charlie, mais cette fois on a une équipe formidable. Tu dois être vraiment très bon Harry ! Dubois en sautait de joie.

\- Bon il faut qu'on y aille… Commença George. Ça ne va pas Alice ?

\- Oh! Je ...

\- Elle a une retenu lundi, dit Ron pour moi.

\- Que c'est il passé ? Demanda Harry soudain inquiet.

\- Oh Lys je suis désolée ! Me dit Harry en entourant un bras autour de mon épaule. Après que je leur eu racontée ma dispute avec Malfoy.

\- Oh allons Alice, me dit George gentiment, il faut un début à tout, une retenu quand on fais partie du clan Weasley ça fais partie du quotidien.

\- Et oui, renchérie Fred, c'est la rançon de la gloire ! Et puis l'essentiel c'est que tu ai réussi à boucler le clapet de ce petit morveux ! Je te félicite tu progresses vite !

Ces dernières phrase me rendirent le sourire.

\- Et puis avec le dernier coup de Harry, compléta George, il ne sera jamais plus dégoûté ! Bon aller M'lle rebelle, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille il parait que Lee a trouvé un nouveau passage secret pour sortir de l'école !

\- Je parie que c'est celui qui ce trouve derrière la statut de Gregory le hautain. On l'avait déjà repéré des la première semaine. A tout à l'heure.

\- Attendez ! Dis je alors qu'ils commençaient à s'éloigner, je ne le connais pas moi je viens !

_Remus Lupin _

_France_

_Cher Remus,_

_Le temps semble être passé tellement vite depuis la dernière fois où tu ma vue ! Maintenant je suis à Poudlard et j'ai eu mon premier cour de vole. Est ce vrais que Papa à été joueur de Quiditch ? Harry va faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Je te promets que j'en serais aussi l'an prochain. En attendant, s'il te plais ne soit pas fâché, mais j'ai eu une retenue aujourd'hui. Mais c'était pour me défendre, alors, c'est moins grave non ? Aujourd'hui Lee Jordan à trouvé un passage secret, mais Fred et George le connaissaient déjà, il se trouve derrière la statut de Gregory le hautain et il mène jusqu'au parc ! Fred ma promit qu'il m'en montrerait d'autres bientôt ! Quel dommage que tu t'installes en France quand je n'y suis plus. J'espère que l'on se verra bientôt._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Alice _


	8. Chapitre 8 : Rendez-vous à minuit

Chapitre 8 : Rendez-vous à minuit

" Rendez vous à minuit " la promesse que nous nous sommes faite ce soir là. J'attendais dans mon lit que les heures passent, baldaquins fermés pour que mes camarades me croit endormi. Onze heure et demi… Je remets ma cape et noue mes cheveux en queue de cheval. Je quitte le dortoir à pas de loup, descends les escaliers et traverse le trou du portrait. Soudain, je fis un bond de trois mettre.

\- Vous vous en fichez de Gryffondor ?! Vous ne pensez qu'à vous même ? Je ne veux pas que se soit Serpentard qui gagne la coupe et que vous nous fassiez perdre tous les points que j'ai gagnés avec McGonagall.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez là tous ?!

Hermione poussa un glapissement, Ron et Harry sursautèrent en se retournant.

\- Alice ! Reprocha Hermione, tu es folle ! Tu m'as foutu une de ses frousses.

\- On pourrait te poser la même question, me détailla Harry pendant que je croisais mes mains sur ma poitrine.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas !

\- Je parie que tu es là pour botter les fesses à Malfoy toi aussi ! Dit Ron enthousiaste.

\- Personne n'ira nul part ! Affirma Hermione. Si vous ne voulez pas être renvoyés, nous allons tous rentrer dans nos dortoirs. Vous n'êtes vraiment que des…

Hermione poussa un gémissement, en effet derrière elle, la grosse dame avait disparut.

\- Voilà qui règle le problème, souriais-je, ça ma l'air d'un programme particulièrement alléchant, mais j'ai d'autres plans pour cette nuit ! D'ailleurs je suis déjà en retard.

Je les laissais derrière moi entendant les bruits de leur conversations : " Je viens avec vous !.. Certainement pas !…" Onze heure cinquante deux… Je me hâte dans les couloirs silencieux, pourtant, je m'arrête à chaque tournant pour vérifier que personne ne pourra me voir. J'arrive dans le hall sur la pointe des pieds, l'énorme porte de l'entrée habituellement ouverte et accueillante est verrouillée et surplombe la salle dans le silence de la nuit.

\- Minuit deux ! Chuchote un garçon roux, sa voix résonnant contre les murs.

\- Mzlle Alice, si vous voulez faire partie de la bande, il faudra menez ce tour jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il advienne, me dit le deuxième rouquin.

Comme eux, je me tournais face au quatre sabliers immenses encadrant la porte d'entrée. Gryffondor et Serdaigle à gauche, Pouffsoufle et Serpentard à droite. Je les détailles. Ils sont immense, derrière eux, l'emblème de chaque maison, imposantes statuts de pierres.

\- Il faut trouver la faille. Chuchota Lee. Je suis près à parier que c'est en haut.

\- Alice est la plus légère, ajouta George. Tu vas devoir grimper chérie !

Équipée d'une corde autour de ma taille, lancée par dessus une patte du lion de gryffondor, je me retrouvais à escalader la grande statut de pierre froide. Assise en haut du sablier je contemplais la salle vide. J'aimais la hauteur et la sensation de liberté qu'elle procurait.

\- Il y a des petites trappes, fermées par des verrous.

\- Flûte ! grogna George. Lance la corde, je monte !

Je regardais George ce sécuriser avec notre matérielles de fortunes, et entamer la même progression que moi. Avec une aisance formée par des années d'entrainements en exploration de lieux interdits, il arriva bientôt à ma hauteur.

\- Tu as une pince à chignon ? Me demanda-t-il une fois arriver en haut.

\- Une pince ? Non. Pourquoi faire?

\- Quoi mais t'es un fille ou non ?! À quoi ça peu bien servir d'avoir une fille dans le groupe si elle n'a même pas de pinces à cheveux ?

\- Pfff ! Je t'en ficherais moi des pinces ! Tu n'avais qu'à prévoir ton matérielle !

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là haut ?! Demanda Fred depuis le bas.

\- Elle n'a pas de pinces à cheveux ! Tu y crois toi ?

\- De pinces à !...

\- Merlin George ! Pesta Lee, tu as une baguette oui ou non ?!

\- Oups, dit celui ci en riant, à force de devoir la joué moldu pendant les vacances, on en oublie la magie ! _Alohomora_ !

George partit ouvrir les autres trappes pendants que je commençais à les vider, l'aidée du _wingardium leviosa_,enseigné par les garçons quelques jours auparavant. Une fois tout les sabliers méticuleusement désemplit et les trappes soigneusement refermées, George lança le sac à Fred et Lee restés en bas.

\- Bon la question reste, questionna Fred, comment allons nous les faire réapparaître ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? interrogeais-je.

\- C'est le plus important, la chute. Si c'est spectaculaire alors, et seulement là se sera réussi.

Après des propositions jetées pelle mêle (dans le chapeau de Rogue, dans la barbe de Dumbledore, ou suspendus dans le ciel…) Nous finîmes quand même par trouver une idée plus facilement réalisable.

\- J'aurais quand même bien aimé les faire apparaitre dans la barbe de Dumbledore….

\- Promis Alice dans quelques années… Dans quelques années !

Soudain des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre, suivit de près par les grommellements de Rusard. Mon coeur se mis à accélérer. Par le caleçon de Dumbledore… C'était fini on allait ce faire avoir !

\- Les amis, je ne le répèterais pas deux fois ! Dit Fred fermement. Dispersion !

Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois, je partis en courant dans n'importe quel direction… Ce qui était particulièrement stupide, j'aurais eu mieux fais de trouver le moyen le plus rapide de rejoindre le dortoir de Gryffondor. Et pour couronner le tout, c'est moi que Rusard avait décidé de prendre en chasse. Stupide Alice ! J'aurais dû rester avec l'un des trois garçons, qui eux connaissaient les recoins, passages secrets et raccourcis de ce château mieux que personne. Je cours vite, mais malheureusement lui aussi malgré sa jambe boiteuse et son âge avancé. Vieux dragon cracheur de fumée… Un escalier dérobé, encore un autre couloir… Je ne sais même plus ou je suis. Je pris un passage secret caché derrière une tapisserie laissant Rusard tourner à l'angle du couloir. Sauvée… Mais je continue à courir, ( on est jamais trop prudent), déboulant tel un boulet de canon au milieu d'un groupe d'élèves que je connaissais bien… Neville Londubat poussa un petit cri étranglé, Ron sursauta et Hermione Granger manqua l'arrêt cardiaque…

\- Encore vous ? haletais-je en reprenant ma respiration.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes avec cette manie d'arriver dans les dos des gens, grommela Hermione vexée d'avoir encore été surprise. C'est extrêmement agaçant !

\- Dis surtout que tu as eu la frousse de ta vie. Répliqua Ron.

\- Tu peux parler toi ! Répondit-elle avec fougue.

\- On ferait beaucoup mieux d'y aller, coupa Harry pendant que Neville hochait frénétiquement la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivée Alice ?

\- J'ai été poursuivit par Rusard, mais je crois que je l'ai semé... Et vous ?

\- Miss Teigne…

Nous partîmes en silence vers la tour de gryffondor, de peur d'être à nouveau poursuivit par le concierge. Malheureusement, ce château qui était sensé être vide de tout vie à la nuit tombée, avait décidé que se ne serait pas le cas ce soir. C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, nous tombions sur Peeve l'esprit frappeur, apparemment ravit de tomber sur nous.

\- Alors les petits nouveaux, on ce promène dans les couloirs à minuit ? Je devrais le dire à Rusard, dit il hypocritement, pour votre propre bien.

\- Fiche le camps et laisse nous passer, lança Ron tentant de chasser le fantôme.

Erreur… Car on ne contrarie pas l'esprit frappeur impunément. Et Peeve ce mis à hurler.

\- ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR ! ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE COULOIR DES ENCHANTEMENTS !

\- Sur le court! Ordonnais-je.

Passant au delà de Peeve, nous nous précipitâmes jusqu'au bout du couloir, menant à une porte verrouillée. Une impasse. Par Morgane… Cette fois ci, on allait vraiment ce faire avoir.

\- On est fichus, gémit Ron en actionnant en vain la poignée dans le vide. C'est la fin pour nous !

\- Pousse toi, ordonna Hermione.

Pendant qu'elle arrachait la baguette de Harry, on entendais au loin les pas précipités de Rusard qui venait sur nous suivant les cris du spectre.

\- _Alohomora!_

Un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit finalement, nous laissant entrée précipitamment à l'intérieur. Mais oui, quelle idiote, George avait utilisé se sort juste sous mes yeux pas vingt minutes auparavant. L'oreille contre la porte nous écoutions attentivement ce qui se passait dehors.

\- Où sont ils allés, Peeve ? interrogea le concierge essoufflé. Vite, dis moi !

\- On dit : où sont ils allés s'il te plais, quand on est polie.

Bon je l'avoue en d'autre circonstance j'aurais probablement tenté inutilement d'étrangler l'exaspérant fantôme, mais pour l'heure ses jeux ridicules m'arrangeaient bien.

\- Ça suffit, Peeve, ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot. Par où sont ils partis ?

\- Je te dirais quelque chose quand on me dira s'il te plais. S'obstina t-il.

\- Bon, d'accord. S'il te plais.

\- QUELQUE CHOSE ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je vous avais prévenu. Je dirais "quelque chose" quand on me dira s'il te plais ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, et je ne suis pas la seule. On entendit un souffle de vent quand Peeve s'échappa et Rusard pester après lui s'éloignant de notre cachette.

\- Il croit que la porte est verrouillée, dit finalement Harry, je crois que l'on va s'en tirée. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Neville.

Suivant le mouvement du groupe je me retournais dos à la porte en bois pour regarder le fond de la pièce… Ou plus précisément le fond du couloir, ou… Pour être parfaitement franche, l'énorme monstre que nous fixait de ses six yeux jaunâtre. Merlin… Le deuxième étages… Le couloir interdit. Le chien à trois têtes que se tenait là allait nous sauter dessus pour nous dévorer. En plus de ses trois têtes, il était énorme et atteignait le plafond. Des litres et des litres de baves coulaient de ses babines retroussées.

Harry chercha la poignée dans son dos, ouvrit la porte. Nous sortîmes de la pièce claquant la porte, et sans avoir le temps de se questionner d'avantage sur la présence de cette chose dans ce couloir, nous mîmes à courir comme des fous en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Nous nous engouffrions à travers le trou menant à la salle commune, pale et tremblant comme des feuilles, nous nous asseyons dans les fauteuils en cuir devant le feu.

\- Alice, s'exclama soudain une voix masculine, Par Merlin on a bien cru que tu t'étais fais avoir !

\- Alice ne se ferait jamais attraper cher frère, sourira Fred, mais qu'est ce que vous faites la tous ?

\- C'est… Une longue histoire. Marmonna Harry pour ne pas avoir à donner d'explication.

\- Vous êtes tout pâles. Tout va bien ? Interrogea Lee.

\- Oui ! M'exclamais-je, - me sentant quand même coupable de leur mentir, mais il ne fallait surtout pas que l'histoire du chien s'ébruite. - Nous avons juste été poursuivit par Rusard un moment...

\- Bon hé bien puisque notre présence ici n'est plus nécessaire, nous allons nous retiré dans nos chambres ! Annonça théâtralement Fred en se dirigent dans les dortoirs.

\- Au faite, me chuchota Lee en passant, Bienvenu dans la bande…

Le silence revint sur nous et s'invita pendant un long moment. Neville tremblait de tout son corps et Ron tentait de retrouver sa respiration.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui leur prend de garder un truc pareil dans une école ? finit-il par demander. Si il y a un chien au monde qui a besoin d'exercices, c'est bien celui là !

\- Ça vous arrive de vous servir de vos yeux ? Lança Hermione avec humeur. Vous n'avez pas vu sur quoi il était ?

\- Il était par terre non ? Répondis Harry. Je n'ai pas regarder ses pattes, j'avais suffisamment à voir avec ses têtes.

\- Non, il n'était pas par terre, il était sur une trappe. On la mis là pour garder quelque chose, c'est évident.

\- Quand tu dit "la mis là", tu pense à une chanson en particulier ? Quoi qu'il en soit, m'empressais-je d'ajouter voyant leur regard noir, il faut que l'on fasse le serment de n'en parler à personne !

Les trois garçon hochèrent la tête.

\- Hermione ? Insistais je.

\- Très bien, je promets, dit elle se levant le regard brulant, j'espère que vous êtes content de vous. On aurais pu se faire tuer, ou pire, être renvoyés. Et maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher.

Nous la regardions monter en direction du dortoir des filles.

\- Non, ça ne nous dérange pas, dit Ron après qu'elle eu disparu dans l'escalier. On dirait vraiment que c'est nous qui l'avons obligé à venir !

\- Bon hé bien, dis-je en me levant et m'étirant, s'en est assez pour cette nuit. Je vais me coucher aussi. Bonne nuit les garçons.

Je laissais Harry, son air songeur, et Ron pour gravir les escaliers menant à mon dortoir. Silencieusement je me glissais dans mon lit, sans pour autant parvenir à fermer les yeux. J'avais encore beaucoup à apprendre, j'avais quand même été proche de me faire avoir deux fois cette nuit. Une autre question me tournais dans la tête, quel pouvait bien être l'objet si précieux qui nécessitait un Cerbère comme gardien ?

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre huit ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Promesse et cahier de cuir

**Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour l'attente j'ai eu un mois plutôt chargé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

**Des bisous et bonne lecture,**

**Jonkille**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Promesse et cahier de cuir

Ce matin là j'étais l'une des premières debout. J'étais installée dans la grande salle, un thé à la menthe et une tartine de pain frais dès le début du petit déjeuner. Je jubilais, j'avais hâte, tellement hâte de voir la tête des autres élèves. Mes trois mentors vinrent bientôt me rejoindre, des sourires complices au lèvres. La grande salle commençait à se remplir, les élèves arrivant par groupe et chuchotant frénétiquement. Les sabliers du hall étaient tous vide. Était-ce les professeurs, qui avait décidés d'annuler la coupe des quatre maisons ? C'était bien la première fois…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, clamait Percy d'un air important tandis que George pouffait. Le professeur Dumbledore va rétablir la situation.

\- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir trouvé d'événement semblable dans l'histoire de poudlard ! Expliquait Hermione à qui voulait bien l'entendre, il ne me semble pas que le règlement stipule que les pierres peuvent disparaitre à cause d'un quelconque mauvais comportement des élèves. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque pour étudier vérifier tout cela.

Les serpentard accusaient les Gryffondor, et les Gryffondor les Serpentard. Les Serdaigle s'inquiétaient pour leur points disparut, tandis que les Pouffsoufle les plus âgés rassuraient les plus jeunes. Certain pensait qu'un voleur s'était introduit dans le château et avait dérobé saphirs, émeraudes, rubis et diamants pour les revendre au marché noir. Dean Thomas, assis à côté de moi, soutenait cette théorie avec ferveur, imaginant la scène, au claire de lune un grand homme masqué avec une longue cape respirant la magie noir, briser les sabliers pour s'emparer du butin. J'acquiesçais et approuvais tout ses dires un immense sourire plaqué au lèvre.

Fred, George, Lee et moi regardions satisfait les professeurs s'inquiéter de la disparition mystérieuse des pierres. Seul le professeur Dumbledore regardait la table des Gryffondor, pensif. J'eu l'impression qu'il savait que nous étions responsable de ces événements. McGonagall ce leva pour aller lui chuchoter quelque mots à l'oreille. Harry et Ron s'étaient installés plus loin à la table et parlait frénétiquement à voix basse, indifférant du trouble de la salle. Hermione Granger qui s'était installée ostensiblement le plus loin possible d'eux, leur jeta un regard noir, furieuse après les événements la veille. Des théorie de plus en plus farfelue nous parvenait, l'une concernait le professeur Dumbledore qui étudierait l'alchimie et avait besoin des pierres pour de nouvelles expériences, une autre concernait un dragon endormie qui avait fini par s'éveiller et reprendre la garde d'un ancien trésor qui lui avait été dérobé par les quatre fondateurs en personne. Mais personnellement la théorie qui me plaisait le plus était celle du puissant sorcier qui ce serais introduit dans l'école et qui avec l'aide de niffleurs se serait emparé des diamants pour faire chanter le professeur Dumbledore et ainsi lui dérober sa collection de livre de tricot sur les milles et uns arts de la fabrication de chaussettes. Je fis circuler l'idée que le professeur Rogue avait fait le coup pour pouvoir se racheter du shampooing, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Fred. J'aurais bien lancée une rumeur à propos d'un quelconque chien à trois tête, mais ma promesse de la vieille m'interdisait une telle chose.

Soudain, après une plaisanterie concernant un troll, une goule et un chevalier racontée pas George, le professeur Dumbledore se leva, à mon sens probablement sous la demande, ou peu être la menace (allez savoir), du professeur McGonagall. Et prononça son discoure de manière enjoué et détaché comme à son habitude.

\- Mes chères élèves, nous voilà face à une situation déroutante et pour le moyen inhabituelle. Dit il rieur. Et non Mr Thomas je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse la de l'action d'un dangeureux mage noir en puissance. Ne vous inquiéter pas, nous allons rétablir la situation, en attendant vous pouvez terminer tranquillement de remplir vos estomac, puis vous rejoindrez vos salles de cours.

Nous nous regardions entendu. Fred hocha la tête. c'était le moment. Nos baguettes sortie. Il y eu une explosion et les pierres précieuses tombèrent du ciel et rebondirent dans toute la salle sous une exclamation de stupeur, faisant chacune un bruit différent en touchant le sol, une table, un mur ou même un élève. Puis les pierres s'écrasèrent mollement sur le sol, alors que des sourires satisfait s'étalaient sur nos lèvres. D'autant plus que j'avais eu une visions de rêve, un diamant rebondir brutalement dans le verre de Malfoy, l'éclaboussant lui et toutes sa troupe de jus de citrouille dégoulinant dans un long meuglement de vache. Des rires commençaient à fuser de toute par. Je me laissais gagner par le rire des autres, assez fière de notre coup.

\- Miss Potter, Messieurs Weasley et Jordan, je crois que vous allez me suivre jusque dans mon bureau.

La voix sévère du professeur McGonagall, qui elle n'avait pas du tout l'air de trouver ça drôle, nous coupa dans notre fou rire. Mais c'est avec des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles que nous sortîmes de la grande salle.

\- Jolie coup… Me chuchota un garçon quand je passais à sa hauteur.

Non pas un garçon, le garçon de serpentard au yeux bleu. Qui était ce ? Je me retournais encore une fois vers la grande salle souriante. Certains élèves avaient commencée à applaudir, d'autres s'amusaient à faire rebondir, voler ou rouler les diamants, rubis, émeraudes et saphirs qui volaient de nouveau à travers la salle. C'est vrai que c'était un joyeux bazar, la dedans je repérais Harry, qui me regardais mi amusé mi inquiet.

Le bureau de McGonagall se trouvait dans un couloir du premier étage. La pièce était décorée aux couleurs rouges et d'ors. Un grand bureau en bois foncer trônait au milieux de la pièce. Un fauteuil d'un côté et deux chaises en bois de l'autre. Elle en fit apparaitre deux supplémentaire et nous fit signe de nous assoir. Le bureau était orienté de tel sorte que la personne y travaillant soit face à la fenêtre. Une buche de bois neuve était installée dans la cheminée, et la bibliothèque près de la porte croulais sur le poids des livres.

\- Messieurs, vous commencez fort pour ce début d'année. Dit elle sévèrement, je croyais que deux mois de vacances et votre passage en troisième année allait vous calmer. Je vous serai également gré de ne pas entrainer des élèves plus jeune dans vote déchéance. Quant à vous Miss Potter si vous avez l'intention de marcher dans les pas de votre père, sachez que vous ne le ferez pas à poudlard.

\- Vous me peinez Professeur, de nous accusez tout de suite. Fit George faussement outrée.

\- Ne me jouez pas votre petit numéro, je sais très bien que c'est vous, continua McGonagall, une idée comme celle-ci ne peut pas venir de quelqu'un d'autre. Sachez jeune gens que je ne suis pas prête à tolérer ce genre d'infraction au règlement dans ma maison !

\- Mais Professeur, dis je de ma voix la plus innocente possible, il n'existe aucun article du règlement stipulant l'interdiction de faire voler les pierres des sabliers dans la grande salle.

\- Croyez moi miss Potter cette imprécision sera très vite corrigée. J'en ferais part à M. Rusard, il sera ravie de s'en occuper.

\- Et vous n'avez absolument aucune preuve qu'il s'agisse de nous ! Renchérie Lee, un sourire triomphant au lèvres.

\- Vous avez heureusement pour vous raison, comme je dois montré l'exemple au seins de la noble maison des Gryffondor, je ne vous punirais pas sans preuves. Mais attention, je vous tiendrais à l'oeil !

Nous nous dirigions tout les quatre vers la sortie du bureau, quand soudain je me retournais.

\- Professeur McGonagall, interrogeais-je, que voulez vous dire par "marcher dans les pas de mon père" ?

\- Je ferais beaucoup mieux de ne pas vous dire cela, répondit-elle soudain nostalgique, mais votre père et son groupe d'ami avaient la fâcheuse tendance à faire des plaisanterie à tout va, bien souvent au mépris des règlements. Filez Miss Potter ou vous finirez par être en retard.

\- Bonne journée professeur. Dis-je en sortant du bureau.

Croyez moi si vous le voulez, j'aurais juré voir le professeur Mcgonagall renifler et esquisser un petit sourire triste.

Les garçons étaient mort de rire au bout du couloir, et me tapèrent dans les mains.

\- Yahou ! Jolie répartie Mz'elle ! Lança Lee.

\- Merci mon cher ! Tu n'as encore rien vue !

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais bon c'est qu'on a cour les enfants ! Annonça Fred. Alors Alice Rendez vous...

\- Pas à minuit j'espère ?! Rusard m'a assez couru après hier !

\- Non ? Rusard t'as couru après ? Susurra Lee, nous cacherais tu des choses chérie ?

\- Tais-toi crétin, lui dis-je en le poussant à l'épaule, rougissant pendant que les deux autres ricanaient. Arrêtez, tout les trois ! Je connais des sorts et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir !

\- Comme quoi ? Pouffa Fred,_ Wingardium leviosa_ ?

\- Effectivement, renchérie son frère, très sérieux on ne devrait pas prendre ses remarques à la légère !

\- Je suis sûr que ça pourrais être très efficace, grommelais-je, _wingardium leviosa_… Je pourrais te faire tomber une armure sur la tête !

\- Ben voyons, ce qui faut pas entendre, soupira Lee, bon c'est pas tout ça mais on est un tout petit peu à la bourre là ! Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à passer quelques heures en la charmante compagnie de Quirell et de son odeur d'ail en retenu.

\- Oui trêve de plaisanterie, s'exclama George, ce soir à la salle commune !

\- Trêve de plaisanterie !? Ô rage, Ô désespoir ! Ô vieillesse ennemie ! N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ! Comment mon cher frère peut il oser dire une chose pareille !

\- Juste une façon de dire revenons à nos dragons, Fred ! Le doux monde des fourberies ne cessera d'être tant que je serais là !

Les laissant en plein discoure, je partie rejoindre ma salle de classe. Ayant cours de potion j'avais de bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir être en retard.

_**Un sourire au lèvre Alice tourna les talons et nous laissa plantés là. Mes deux compagnons dissertant toujours sur l'art de la plaisanterie, je regardais notre petite acolyte s'éloignée.**_

_**\- Elle a du cran, dis-je, interrompant George en plaint milieux de sa plaidoirie, elle me plait bien cette gamine !**_

_**\- Entièrement d'accord ! Lança Fred, elle ira loin m…**_

_**\- En effet elle doit être déjà au rez-de-chaussée, elle va probablement même aller jusqu'au cachot ! Coupa George un sourire mesquin au lèvre.**_

_**\- Tststs, George c'est mal d'interrompre, le charriais-je.**_

_**\- J'allais dire qu'il fallait que l'on s'arrange pour qu'elle prenne le bon chemin...**_

_**\- Enfin ne la sous estime pas voyons ; Elle n'est pas très douée pour l'orientation, serte, mais tout de même elle n'est pas capable de se perdre sur deux étages. **_

_**\- … Elle à un potentiel énorme ! **_

_**\- Oui elle est capable de ce déplacer et de réfléchir à un trajet en même temps, qu'elle chance ! Continua George sur sa lancée. **_

_** Je soupirais et prit la même direction que l'objet de leur débat, sinon à ce rythme nous ne serions pas en cour avant la fin de celui-ci."Et Lee attends nous !" Me coururent ils après. La salle de cour, n'étant pas très loin il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour nous y rendre. Néanmoins, la cloche avait déjà sonnée depuis bien cinq minutes quand nous avons interrompu le cour de défense contre les force du mal.**_

_**\- J'espère messieurs Weasley et Jordan que vous allez nous expliquer la raison de ce retard, cette fois encore !**_

_**\- Et bien c'est très simple, commença Fred.**_

_**Mais sentant venir la catastrophe George l'interrompu, tentant comme toujours de corrompre notre professeur.**_

_**\- Professeur ! Vous ai je déjà dis que j'adorais votre turban ? **_

_**\- Merci monsieur Weasley, et bien figurez vous que c'est une tribut… Attendez une minute n'essayez pas de noyer le strangulot ! Ça ne prend pas avec moi !**_

_**\- Ah ce propos, qu'est ce qu'un strangulot exactement ? Enchaina-t-il. Ce doit être une créature fascinante non ? **_

_**\- Excusez nous professeur, dis je tentant de rattraper les baguettes cassées, nous avons été retenu par le professeur McGonagall. **_

_**\- Allez vous assoir ! Si vous écoutiez un peu plus en cour, vous sauriez que nous avons abordé les strangulots la semaine dernière.**_

_** Sans autre transition il reprit son cour là ou il l'avait interrompu. Je prenais vaguement des notes le cour portant sur les maléfices mineurs, ce qui n'était guère inté préférais m'intéresser de loin aux activités de mes compères. George notait à l'abris du regard du professeur des idées sur notre cahier; je lui avais déjà fait remarquez des dizaines de fois qu'il n'était pas malin de faire cela pendant les cours, qu'il risquerait de ce le faire confisquer. Mais il continuait inlassablement à répéter que ça lui gagnait du temps. Quant à Fred, il pliait dans un morceau de parchemin un origami qui ne tarda pas à prendre la forme d'un oiseau. Il me fit un clin d'oeil et ensorcela l'oiseau pour qu'il virevolte dans la classe. Connaissent très bien ses intentions, je levais les yeux au ciel, ou plus précisément aux arcades du plafond, tandis que l'oiseau se posait doucement devant Angelina Johnson. Elle se retourna en souriant et le renvoya dans ça direction en soufflant dessus, comme on envoie un baisé. Fred eu un sourire en coin et ce pencha à nouveau sur son parchemin. **_

_** Je me mis a encrer ma page de dessin encadrant mes notes. Un loup hurlant à la lune et un vif d'or voletant sur ma feuille. Fred pouvait bien raconter ce qu'il voulait mais Angelina lui plaisait. C'est vrai qu'elle a de l'allure Angelina du haut de ses treize ans. La joueuse de Quiditch, avec ça couleur cacao et ses cheveux brun tombant dans son dos. Les filles… C'était pas un truc qu'on abordait beaucoup dans le groupe. Généralement on préférait les blagues. Une fille, ça passe des heures à se coiffer, à se maquiller, ça fait pas de mauvais coups. Les filles, elles écoutent en cours, elles prennent des notes et elles sont bien trop sage. En faite les filles, en y réfléchissant, c'est quand même un peu chiant. Bon faut l'avouer quand même que c'est gentille une fille, qu'elles sont jolie quand elle jette leur cheveux dans leur dos d'un mouvement de tête, et qu'elles sont troublantes quand elles sourient. Mais bon, une fille ça reste une fille. C'est embêtant, ça parle trop, ça pose trop de questions et c'est encore pire quand ça pleure. Même si il faut le reconnaitre qu'à Gryffondor elles sont bien plus cool que les autres.**_

_** En y réfléchissant c'est surement le truc le plus bizarre et le plus gros changement de l'année, que d'avoir une fille dans le groupe. Enfin c'est pas vraiment une fille, c'est Alice… Enfin si, Alice est une fille mais, bon déjà elle a onze ans. Puis Alice elle est pas tout à fait comme les autres, avec ses cheveux en bataille qui flotte sur ses épaules, elle se maquille pas, elle est drôle et elle a un certain panache, comme celui de rentrer dans un groupe de garçon plus âgés qu'elle. Elle fonce tout droit sans penser aux conséquences, elle se fiche d'être en retard ou d'enfreindre le règlement. Mais surtout, Alice elle a ce petit air audacieux qui vous dit : "c'est pas parce que je suis une fille que vous allez piétiner mes platebandes !"**_

* * *

Les temps sont long et ce traine, j'ai faillit faire exploser ma potion trois fois. J'attends ce soir avec impatience voir ce que les garçons me réserve. Les cours de la matinée m'ont semblé durer une éternité. Heureusement que nous avions notre après midi de libre, un soleil tiède beigne encore le parc, si bien que Harry, Ron et moi décidions d'aller profiter des derniers beau jours avant l'automne. Quelque élèves ont apparemment décidés de faire de même. Nous nous assaillions près du lac, en plein débat sur la meilleur équipe de Quidditch de Grande Bretagne. Ron soutenait avec ferveur les Cannons de Chudley, tandis que je défendais les Harpies de Holyhead, équipe entièrement féminine que je suivais depuis plusieurs année déjà. À court d'argument des deux parties ; Un ange passa, j'écoutai le vent qui souffle des vagues sur le lac. Il nous rappelle que bientôt l'hiver sera là. Soudain je romps le silence.

\- À votre avis qu'est ce qu'il garde le chien ?

Ron et Harry se regardèrent entendu.

\- Alice tu dois d'abord promettre que tu n'en parlera à personne, dit ce dernier.

\- Vous savez ce que cache Cerbère ?!

\- Sérieusement Alice il ne faut rien dire, même pas à Fred et George. Insistât Ron.

\- Me croyez vous assez idiote pour ne pas respecter mes propres serments ? Questionnais-je. Allez, crachez le morceau !

\- Bien Alice tu te souviens du cambriolage de Gringotts ? Il a eu lieu le jour ou on y est aller avec Hagrid. Ce jour là, il a récupéré un paquet pour Dumbledore. Une affaire top secret, il à dit.

\- Et l'on a pensé avec Harry, continua Ron, que justement le coffre qu'il ont tenté de cambrioler est celui qu'ils ont vidé.

\- Vous pensez que c'est cela qui ce trouve sous la trappe ?

\- Exactement ! Chuchota Harry.

\- Reste à savoir quoi…

Petit, pouvant tenir dans une poche, assez précieux justifier un animal aussi dangereux à l'intérieur d'une école, et pour être pour tenter de le dérober chez Gringotts. Nous passâmes le reste de l'après midi à rire en imaginant ce que pouvait bien dissimuler le chien à trois tête. Enchainant les théories toutes plus improbables les une que les autres. Un oeuf de dinosaure, une lampe avec un génie à l'intérieur, ou la baguette magique de merlin…

Nous n'étions pas à poudlard depuis longtemps, mais le château regorgeait déjà de nombreux mystère. Plus le temps de s'ennuyez comme c'est le cas de beaucoup d'enfants sorcier avant l'école, il faut savoir que chez les sorciers, la maternelle et l'école primaire n'existe pas. La plupart des enfants font l'école à la maison ou vont dans des écoles moldu. Pour ma part et par chance, je faisais partie de la deuxième catégorie, aillant vécus dans un village exclusivement moldu… Je n'imagine même pas de quelle manière j'aurais vécus onze ans de ma vie sans rien faire de mes journées. Ma mère serais devenu folle. Je savais que Ron et ses frères avaient été à l'école de leur village, ou mes rouquins favoris avait commencés à faire les quatre cent coups. Harry n'en parlait presque jamais. De sa vie chez les Dursley. Ça ne devait pas être facile. Il ne recevait jamais un mot, jamais une lettre… Il avait toujours le regard voilé quand il voyait arriver les hiboux. C'était encore une fois quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi avoir placé Harry dans une famille de moldu peu aimante alors que de nombreux sorciers auraient été ravie de l'accueillir ? Pourquoi avait il été accueilli par la tante Pétunia et moi par Chloé et Jared Prewett et non l'inverse ? Pourquoi nous avoir séparé ? Encore tant de questions s'ajoutais au mystère de notre passé, il restais encore beaucoup à chercher. D'ailleurs il était plus que temps de commencer. Je me fis la promesse d'intégrés Harry à mes investigations, nous devrions être beaucoup plus efficace à deux.

* * *

La salle commune était relativement calme ce soir, sans doute parce que mon trio de troisième année préféré n'était pas encore arrivé. Laissant Harry et Ron, je m'installais à une table ronde, entourée de fauteuil en cuire près du feu. Et commençais à rédiger mon devoir de potion donné par Rogue le matin même. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient eu la même idée, commencer leurs devoirs pour être libre le week-end.

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, j'aime cette salle commune, comme j'aime cette école… On s'habitue vite au final, et l'ambiance chaleureuse de la tour de Gryffondor. Les Gryffondor sont des élèves soudés qui se soutiennent les uns les autres. Il y aura toujours un plus grand pour défendre un première année embêté par des Serpentard (ce qui n'est jamais mon cas bien entendu, il va sans dire que je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds). Serpentard et Gryffondor… Entrainées par d'ancienne rancunes à des rixes nouvelles.. Des rancunes tellement anciennes que tout le monde semble en avoir oublié la cause; bien des directeurs avaient essayés de rapprocher les deux maisons… Enfin, rien ni fait, Serpentard et Gryffondor se combattent avec acharnement dans tout les domaines possible. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à enlever de ma tête ce garçon qui m'avait aidé l'autre jour.

Coupant court à mes pensées, les garçons firent une entrée bruyante en riant, s'attirant les foudre de la préfète Johanne Lennon penchée sur une tonne de livres.

\- Tient donc, notre studieuse petite Alice étudie, me nargua George.

\- On ne l'influence pas encore assez, rigola Fred en piquant mon parchemin, il faut le croire.

\- Tsstss, vous raconter n'importe quoi, dit Lee en prenant ma défense. Rends lui ça. Et ne les écoutes pas Lys.

\- Faux ! Je n'étudie pas ! Je fais juste ça vite pour pouvoir mieux être une flemmasse plus tard.

\- Heu on dit flemmarde plutôt non ? Corrigea Lee.

\- Oui mais flemmasse c'est mieux… Ça rime avec limasse !

Ni une ni deux, j'avais fourré mon devoir dans mon sac, rejeté négligemment sous la table. Fred se laissa tombé dans un fauteuil et s'étira avec dédain jetant un regard derrière lui, sans que je puisse savoir ce qu'il regardait. George sortit un cahier de cuir de son sac, je l'avais déjà vue écrire des choses dedans, mais n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le lire.

\- Alors Mz'elle, prête à entrée dans la bande ? Me demanda Fred un petit sourire en coin.

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

\- Tu as passé ta première nuit avec brio hier, félicitation. Sourria Lee. Échapper à Rusard de cette manière en première année peu de gens en aurait été capable.

George leva les yeux de son cahier, et me le tendit d'un air solennel.

_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise… _

_Nous jurons, vouer notre vie à la plaisanterie, au mauvais coup et au rire. _

_George Weasley_

_Fred Weasley_

_Lee Jordan _

Je relève les yeux intriguée vers les trois garçons.

\- C'est le cahier récapitulatif de nos mauvais coups, blagues et autre fourberies en tout genre, m'expliqua George, mais il manque un nom.

Tremblante, je pris la plume tendu par Lee. Et ajoutai Alice Potter en bas de la liste. Je feuilletais le cahier avec émotion. Course de serpillière dans le hall, vole des ballais et seaux de Rusard, ensorcellement des couverts des serpentard dans la grande salle et autres Bombabouses en tout genre.

\- Bon alors vas y Alice écrit à la fin, me demanda George.

\- Moi ? Je veux bien mais écrire quoi ?

\- Dans la liste de nos idées, continua il, écrie : faire apparaitre quelque chose dans la barbe de Dumbledore.

\- D'habitude c'est George la secrétaire, expliqua Fred, mais vue que c'était ton idée.

\- Peut être que c'est parce que je suis le seul capable d'organisation ici, contre attaqua ce dernier, et j'ai toujours rêvé de cheveux blond, de talons aiguilles et de vernie à ongle rose fuchsias !

\- Très bien, continua son frère, désormais tu seras Georgette !

\- Tu verrais Fred, me dit il dans un chuchotement parfaitement audible, il laisse même trainer ses caleçons par terre, notre dortoir est une vrai porcherie.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je suis parfaitement capable ranger… Si je veux.

\- Dans ce cas tu ne veux pas souvent ! Ricanna Lee, je suis sûr qu'un jour l'un d'eux va finir pas pourrir !

Fred grommela disant que "ce n'était même pas vrai d'abord, et qu'il n'était pas le seul à laisser trainer ses affaires partout." Pendant ce temps je m'exécutais. Je sourie en voyant écrit : Trouver une solution efficace pour faire exploser les toilettes, me souvenant de mon premier jour d'école.

\- A propos, dit George en suivant mon regard, on attend toujours un réponse de ta part à ce sujet.

\- Vous me confiez quelque chose d'aussi important que l'explosion des toilettes ? Dis-je incrédule.

\- Ben oui, sourie Fred, et tu as intérêt d'être à la hauteur.

\- Vous savez, repris-je, je crois que pour que se soit vraiment parfait il manque quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un nom de groupe, pour signer nos blague.

Après des proposition en tout genre, les Weasleep, les Weasleece, les Jorleyter, ou les farceurs de poudlard… Nous partîmes finalement nous coucher. Fatiguée par courte nuit de la veille, je n'eu aucun mal à tomber dans un profond sommeil, le sourire au lèvre.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Remus Lupin

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas du temps qu'il m'aura fallut à le poster et que vous aurez plaisir à le lire. **

**Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt,**

**Jonkille**

Chapitre 10 : Remus Lupin

C'est un lundi comme tout les autres, ou l'on ce réveille embrumé. Déçut de la fin trop rapide du week-end. Il n'a pas été perdu ce week-end d'ailleurs… Les garçons en on profité pour commencer ma formation. Ils m'ont envoyé seule, faire une exploration méthodique du parc, sous l'oeil désapprobateur d'Hermione Granger qui ne m'adressait plus la parole depuis l'affaire du chien.

\- Qu'est ce que tu t'es fais sous l'oeil ? Me demanda Harry alors que j'arrivais, tout juste à l'heure pour le cour d'enchantement.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, juste un coup de saule cogneur, répondis-je en m'installant et lui plaquant deux bises sur les joues sous le regard choqué de quelque élèves, pendant que Flitwitch commençait son cour.

\- Montre. - Il prit mon menton entre ses mains pour regarder mon bleu de plus près. - C'est moche, dit-il, pourquoi tu n'as pas été voir madame Pomfreche ? Elle t'aurais arrangé ça en une seconde.

\- Parce qu'elle aurait posé des questions, répondis-je agacée en me dégagent, et ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

J'ai horreur que l'on me dise ce que j'ai à faire… Même quand il s'agit de Harry. Mais devant son regard peiné, je culpabilise d'avoir été aussi brusque.

\- Excuse moi… Mais vraiment, ça va, ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Mlle Potter ! S'indigna Flitwich de mon inattention pendant son cour, croyez vous être une sorcière assez confirmée pour vous passer des cours de sortilège ? Montrez moi plutôt votre mouvement de baguette pour le sortilège de lévitation.

N'ayant évidemment pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'avait expliqué le professeur, j'étais soulagée de connaître déjà ce sort. Sans réfléchir j'exécutais le mouvement de baguette, tout en prononçant la formule. Ce qui fit voleter mon cahier dans les airs, sous le regard surprit de toute la classe et du professeur Flitwitch.

\- Vous… Dit ce dernier, très bien, j'ajoute cinq point à Gryffondor, pour cette remarquable exécution, il faut le reconnaître. Quant à vous autre, inspirez vous des sortilèges de Mlle Potter, à défaut de son attention.

\- Cela veut il dire, professeur, demandais-je un sourire insolent sur les lèvres, que j'ai le droit de quitter votre cour ?

Harry me mit un coup de pied sous la table.

\- Mlle Potter vous êtes une jeune sorcière très doué, Me répondit-il. Cela ne vous permet pas d'être insolante. Faites attention ça finira par vous portez préjudice, et dans le cas présent, vous faire perdre les points que vous venez de gagner. Allez plutôt aider M. Londubat à comprendre le mouvement.

Harry me regarda, mi désapprobateur, mi amuser, ( comme toujours), me lever de ma chaise, une moue satisfaite sur le visage. Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et me dirigeais vers Neville. En effet il en avait bien besoin.

\- Respire Neville, ce n'est qu'un mouvement. Le destin de la terre n'est pas entre tes mains. Et ne crispe pas autant ta baguette, elle ne va pas s'échapper.

La fin du cour sonna, je rangeais mes affaires et sortie de la classe souriante, accompagné de Neville, qui continuait à agiter sa baguette.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, lui dis-je. Soit encore un peu plus souple et ça ira très bien. Si tu as encore besoin d'aide, tu peux toujours venir me voir.

\- Oh arrête de faire la fière Alice, me lança Hermione furieuse. N'importe qui pourrait en faire autant Tu ne t'en tirera pas toujours comme ça.

\- Je te remercie Hermione, je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires, répliquais-je. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas démontré cette fois encore que tu es la meilleure que tu dois t'en prendre à moi.

\- Tu n'arriveras pas toujours à t'en sortir comme ça, sans écouter, sans travailler, armée de ta seule arrogance.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle te dit mon arrogance Granger ? Elle…

Ron me tira par la manche.

\- Allez vient Alice, laisse tomber. Me dit-il pendant que Harry se frayait un chemin pour passer devant nous.

\- Ne parle pas à Alice sur ce ton, elle ne t'a rien fait. Personne ne parle comme ça à ma soeur. Tu as compris ? Personne !

Laissant les autres derrière nous, Ron et moi suivirent un Harry furieux se rendre d'un pas énergique vers notre double cour d'histoire de la magie. Je n'écoutais pas le professeur Bins faire sont cour sur les sorciers médiévaux. J'étais bouleversée, et je devinais que Harry l'était aussi. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de moi comme ça soeur. Ça fait tout chaud dans le coeur comme si l'on avait trouvé quelque chose, comme si nous avions tout les deux trouvé enfin un famille.

C'est ce moment là que choisi mon ventre pour gargouiller. Évidement je n'avais pas eu le temps de déjeuner, comme toujours j'étais trop en retard. Un muffin atterri sur ma table, je regardais dans la direction de sa provenance, à savoir Harry.

\- Je savais que tu n'aurais pas le temps de déjeuner, alors…

\- Merci… Merci pour tout.

Il me sourie et reprit sa prise de notes. C'était agréable de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un sur qui on peut compté quoi qu'il advienne. Autre chose me tracasse. Je n'aime pas le fait de me disputer avec quelqu'un de ma maison. Surtout quand on va passer les sept années suivante dans le même dortoir. En parlant de dortoir l'ambiance risque d'être glacial dans le mien. Entre Hermione Granger sainte ni touche, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil et leurs manies de filles qui ne pensent qu'à leur cheveux et leurs ongles… Enfin, je pourrais toujours rester dans la salle commune avec les garçons, ou Harry et Ron.

Il pleuvait des cordes dehors ce jour là. Habituellement, les élèves évitaient le hall, sa grande porte ouverte, laissant passer tout les courant d'air. Mais en descendant pour aller déjeuner, un attroupement s'était formée près de la porte d'entrée. Curieuse, je m'approches suivit de près par Harry et Ron. Je me faufile à travers la foule, et suis surprise de voir George, trempée, dégoulinant et en caleçon au milieu de l'attroupement, des chaussures à la main, riant au éclat avec Fred et Lee….

\- Heu Ron… Demanda Harry hésitant. Pourquoi est ce que ton frère est à moitié nu au milieu du hall ?...

\- Bah… Aucune idée…

\- Merlin, il va prendre froid. M'inquiétais-je en courant vers eux.

Je les détaille un par un… George semble assez satisfait d'être le centre de l'attention, tandis que Fred et Lee se tordaient les cotes.

\- Heu… Explication ? demandais-je les sourcilles levés.

\- J'ai perdu un parie, sourit George d'un air benêt.

* * *

_La salle commune est habituellement calme à cette heure la de la journée. Malheureusement pour les gens qui avaient prévue d'y travailler, nous y sommes installer, Fred, Lee et moi. On fait un concoure de lancé de chaussure. Mais bon on avait affiché un mot. "Attention, danger, chaussure volante !" Et puis faut bien profiter de l'absence de Percy. Quelle plait d'avoir un frère préfet… Bim ! La poubelle !_

_\- Bien joué Lee ! Dit Fred pendant que celui-ci entamait une danse de la joie. _

_\- Laissez faire les pros, dis-je en m'approchant de notre limite en coussin. _

_\- Ça devient vraiment trop facile, ria Lee, tandis que ma chaussure trouva sa place dans la poubelle en la renversant, étalant tout les papiers par terre._

_\- Tu as raison, je répondis, on devrais installer nos butes devant la fenêtre pour pimenter un peu._

_\- Heu… Tu as vraiment envie d'aller récupérer tes chaussures sous la pluie ? Demanda il perplexe._

_\- Parle pour toi, je ne manque jamais ma cible. _

_\- Et es tu prêt à parier ? Demanda Fred narquois._

_\- Plus que jamais ! Disons 5 galions ? _

_\- De l'argent ? Se consterna Lee, aurais tu perdus le gout du risque ? _

_\- Très bien, alors quelles sont vos conditions ? _

_ Fred prit un instant pour réfléchir tandis que Lee commençait à installer la poubelle en lévitation devant la fenêtre ouverte. _

_\- Si ta chaussure n'atterrit pas dans la poubelle, finit-il par énoncer très fière de lui, tu devra aller la rechercher en sous vêtement. _

_\- Et dans le cas contraire, c'est vous qui irez danser en caleçon sous la pluie. Dis-je en considérant la proposition, ça me va. Lee ?_

_\- Je prends le risque, répondit celui ci._

_ Je me plaçais face à la fenêtre à dix pas de celle-ci. Mes chaussures aux pieds près à tirer. Je me concentre, je tire. Ma vielle basket vola à travers la pièce, passa à coté de la poubelle et traversa la fenêtre. Voyant Lee et Fred s'esclaffer bruyamment, je m'empressais d'ajouter :_

_\- Il me reste encore une chaussure ! Si je la met, vous devrez m'accompagner ! _

_ C'est pourquoi, une dizaine de minute plus tard je me retrouvais à traverser le parc en caleçon à la recherche de mes chaussures, sous le regard désabusé de mes camarades, la pluie battante et les rires de Fred et Lee à l'habit sous leur cape. C'était assez drôle en faite de voir les regards ahuris des autres élèves. Bon l'inconvénient c'est le Froid. Mais fois de Weasley j'aurais ma revanche sur Fred et Lee._

* * *

\- Je vais aller voir Mme Bibine pour lui dire que c'est de ma faute. Me dit Harry dans la salle commune. J'irais en retenu à ta place.

\- Non, bien sur que non. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste une retenue.

La salle commune était calme, peu de gens avait du temps de libre à cette heure. Je m'étais allongée sur les genoux de Harry, écoutant le feu crépiter dans la cheminer et la pluie tambouriner au vitre. J'attendais le moment de descendre en retenue. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de bouger j'étais bien là. Voyant que Harry hésitait à dire qu'elle que chose je lui demandais :

\- Qu'est ce que tu as à me dire ? Vas y, crache le morceau.

\- Heu et bien… Il sortie un tube de crème de ça poche. C'est… Ne te fâche pas surtout, mais j'ai récupéré ça à l'infirmerie pour ton bleu… C'est que j'avais peur que ça enfle…

\- Merci… Tu n'abandonnes jamais n'est ce pas ? Tu veux bien me la mettre ? Je ne vois pas ce que je fais.

Harry m'étalât avec douceur une crème verdâtre sous l'oeil. J'avais toujours détester que l'on me protège comme une enfant et que l'on s'occupe de moi. Mais bizarrement là, ça ne m'embêtais pas tant que ça…

\- Tu sais, hésitais-je, je voulais profiter de poudlard pour trouver des réponses, tu sais à propos de tu sais qui…

\- Que veut tu savoir ? Tu peux demander à Granger, elle a probablement de nombreux livre sur le sujet.

\- Hé bien pourquoi ?! Pourquoi Lord Voldemort, un frissons parcourut la salle commune tandis que je baissais d'un ton, s'est attaquer à une famille banal cherchant à tué le père, la mère et les deux enfants ? ça ne t'intrigue pas plus que ça toi ? Et surtout comment ce fait il qu'il ai échouée ?

\- Enfin Alice c'était la guerre, ils étaient tout simplement ennemi, ou alors par simple cruauté.

\- Et bien moi je ne crois pas. Il y à eu une traque, l'affaire à été en partie étouffée ! Je suis sur que c'est bien plus important que ça.

\- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, mais sur les quelques coupure de presse que j'ai trouvé, il ne parle du meurtre de nos parents, il fit une pause respirant plus fort, que comme l'assassina de deux personne très aimé et de la disparition du mage noir. Jamais d'un complot.

\- Moi j'ai trouvé un article qui évoque une traque, le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à en savoir plus ! Dis-je avec détermination, il doit pourtant bien y avoir quelqu'un d'au courant ! Je suis sûr que Remus sait quelque chose, mais il n'a rien voulut me dire.

\- Remus ? Qui est ce ?

\- Mon parrain, enfin quoi qu'il en soit…

\- Tu as un parrain ?

\- Ben oui pourquoi ?

\- Car je n'en ai pas, dit-il le regard peiné.

\- Oh, je suis désolée, je baissais les yeux maudissant ma stupidité. Je… Beaucoup de gens sont mort pendant la guerre…

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, dit-il, j'ai été surprit c'est tout. Et puis maintenant tu es là.

* * *

** J'avais dix ans la dernière fois que j'avais vue Remus. Nous étions sur la terrasse de Floriant fantôme à manger une glace surprise. J'avais beau être encore une enfant, il me semblait plus vieux et fatigué chaque fois que je le voyais. Il avait des cheveux châtain claire avec quel que mèche blanche. Son teint était pale, maladif, comme toujours une cicatrice sous l'oeil droite, et de profonde cerne soulignait ses grands yeux gris. Remus avait perdu l'étincelle de malice dans ses yeux que l'on pouvait retrouver sur la seule photo que j'avais de lui de l'époque, en même temps que sont meilleur ami. C'était une vieille photo déchirée. Elle était installée sur ma table de nuit, à côté d'une photo jaunie et immobile d'une Lily Potter à environ 8 ans et d'une photo de Jared et Chloé à leur mariage. Deux garçons de quinze ans riait ensemble sous un arbre au bord du lac de poudlard. Le premier avait garder son teint pale et ses cernes mais semblait moins fatigué qu'aujourd'hui. Le deuxième garçon son coude appuyer sur son épaule, passait une main dans ses cheveux en désordre. La cravate défaite il avait un sourire malicieux qui faisait pétiller ses yeux marrons encadrée de lunette ronde de trévère. Un bras passait par dessus les épaules de James Potter, laissant imaginer la partie manquante de la photo. Un autre garçon riant avec eux, probablement.**

**\- Qui est ce qu'il y avait d'autre sur la photo ? Avais-je un jour interrogée mon parrain.**

**\- Sans doute d'autres amis à nous, avait-il répondu le regard fuyant. Je ne sais plus bien, sans doute des Gryffondor de notre année.**

**\- Alors comme ça nous y sommes, dans six mois, ma petite Alice rentrera à Poudlard.**

**\- Oui enfin, je sais pas, ça fait débat à la maison.**

**\- Débat ? Comment ça ? **

**\- Bien ma mère parle de m'envoyer à Beaubâton.**

**\- Quoi ! Remus recracha presque sa glace. Mais pourquoi donc ? **

**\- Elle dit que ma sécurité serait bien mieux assurez la bas.**

**\- Baliverne, il n'y a pas de sorcier plus puissant que Dumbledore. **

**\- Oui mais ma mère pense qu'il serait bon que je garde mes racines Française.**

**\- Mais quelle racine ! S'énerva Remus, les tiennes ou les siennes Alice ? Tu es Anglaise Alice et tes parents sont James et Lily Potter et le resterons toujours ! Tu n'as absolument aucune raisons d'aller faire des étude à beaubâton !**

**\- Mais je…**

**\- Tu dois me promettre Alice, que tu fera tout pour aller à Poudlard !**

**\- Je… Je…**

**\- Promet moi, Alice, me dit il le regard suppliant, c'est important.**

**\- Je te promets.**

** Je me souviens de la dispute qui avait éclatée ce jour là, entre Remus et mes parents en rentrant. ils avaient pourtant tout fait pour que je n'en entende pas un mot, me cantonnant dans ma chambre. Je sais, c'est mal d'écouter au porte mais, le naturel revient toujours comme un doxys quand on essai de le chasser. J'avais pris un verre que j'avais coller contre la porte pour suivre leur discution.**

**\- Comment pouvez-vous envisager une chose pareille ? Comment pouvez-vous pensez à envoyée cette enfant ailleurs qu'à Poudlard ?!**

**\- Beaubâton, à un programme scolaire des plus intéressant, se défendit ma mère, de plus ils ont de très bon taux de réussite scolaire, ainsi que…**

**\- Baliverne ! Pas de cela avec moi ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit Chloé !**

**\- En prenant en charge cette enfant nous avons promis d'assurer ça protection ! Et Beaubâton présente l'avantage d'être éloigné des partissents de tu-sais-qui et de toute les chimères laissées par la guerre ! **

**\- Alors réponds franchement de quoi à tu le plus peur Chloé ? Quelle se face attaquer ou quelle apprennent des choses sur son passé et sur James et Lily Potter ?**

**\- Je pense à son bien être avant tout ! Répondis Chloé en haussant le ton, je suis sa mère et c'est ce qu'une mère est sensé faire ! De plus être à Beaubâton lui permettrait de rester en accord avec ses racines ! **

**\- SES RACINES ?! ELLE EST LA FILLE DE JAMES ET LILY POTTER. SES RACINES SE TROUVENT À POUDLARD ET TU NE POURRA JAMAIS RIEN FAIRE CONTRE ÇA ! ALICE N'EST PAS FRANÇAISE !**

**\- NOUS SOMMES SES PARENTS ! Intervient pour la première fois mon père dans la discussion. NOUS L'AVONS ÉLEVÉE !**

**\- TOUT COMME L'AURAIT FAIT JAMES ET LILY S'ILS AVAIENT ÉTÉ EN VIE ! **

**\- MAIS ILS NE LE SONT PAS. Hurla ma mère.**

** Un silence de mort s'abattu sur la maison. Un poignard dans le coeur j'attendais la suite retenant ma respiration. Il y eu un raclement de chaise. Et je pu deviner le désespoir de Remus sans même le voir. J'ouvris la trappe de ma chambre et descendit les escaliers en courant. Je me stoppais nette à l'entrée de la cuisine. Remus était assis sur une chaise la tête entre ses mains, mon père serrait le plan de travaille faisant blanchir ses phalanges, et ma mère ce tenait, atlante dans un coin de la pièce. Sans réfléchir je me précipitai dans les bras de Remus, sans voir le coup de poing que ma mère semblait avoir prit dans l'estomac. Au creux des bras de Remus j'éclatais en sanglot. **

**\- Je… Je m'excuse, bredouilla ma mère. Je me suis emportée. Mais Dembledore nous à confier la garde et la protection de cette enfant. Et nous prendrons les bonnes décision pour que son avenir soit assurez.**

**\- Ses parents m'en avait confier la responsabilité si ils leurs arrivaient malheur, j'ai tout autant mon mot à dire que toi Chloé, déclara Remus amère.**

**\- Nous sommes ses parents, répétât mon père comme pour s'en convaincre, c'est nous qui l'avons élevée et c'est à nous que reviennent les droits sur le choix de sa future école.**

**\- Et j'en aurais fait tout autant si je l'avais pu ! Répliqua mon parrain. Vous ne pourrez pas toujours la tenir éloignée de sa vie.**

** Le ton était redescendu mais la discussion restait froide et agressive. Une tension était palpable dans l'air. Je regardais à tour de rôle mon père, ma mère, Remus. Allait il partir en m'emmenant avec lui sans que jamais je ne puisse revoir mes parents, ou au contraire allaient ils avoir raisons et partirait il sans jamais revenir ? **

**\- Je veux allez à Poudlard. Dis-je d'une voix forte, tandis que les adultes tournaient le regard vers moi étonnés… Je ne voyais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, après tout j'étais la première concernée.**

**\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Tu devrais monter dans ta chambre maintenant. Me dit mon père. **

**\- Non ! Je veux aller à Poudlard ! Répétais-je. Mon frère sera la bas, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'en empêcher ! **

**\- J'ai dit nous en reparlerons ! Dit mon père en haussant le ton, monte dans ta chambre. **

**\- Mais…**

**\- J'ai dis monte dans ta chambre Alice ! **

**\- Je vais t'accompagner en haut pour te dire au revoir. Me dit Remus en me prennant par l'épaule.**

** Mortifiée par la dispute aillant eu lieu, je montais les escaliers la première. Il y avait déjà eu débat sur qui avait le plus de légitimité à prendre soin de moi, mais c'était la première fois que ça allait aussi loin. C'était un point de non retour. Arrivée en haut, mon parrain me sera dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front. **

**\- Je vais rentrée maintenant. Envoie moi de tes nouvelles par hibou. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, je te le promets.**

**\- Ça c'est un mensonge, murmurais-je, mais c'est pas grave parce que je t'aime très fort. **

** Il quitta ma chambre, refermant la trappe derrière lui, me caressant la joue une dernière fois. Je m'assis près de la fenêtre laissant ma tête contre le mur. La porte d'entrée claqua. J'imaginais mon père serrant la main de Remus le raccompagnant à la porte, comme l'on se débarrasse d'un client trop encombrant; et ma mère dans la cuisine, appuyée contre la table, les yeux brillant... Il s'éloigna à travers le chemin de traverse, ce perdant dans la foule. C'était la dernière fois que je le voyais.**

** Ils avaient fini par cédé, et j'étais finalement à poudlard, mais en fouillant le bureau de mon père j'avais trouvée une lettre du professeur Dumbledore. C'était finalement le célèbre directeur qui les avait convaincu.**

* * *

À 17h45, je mis ma cape sur mes épaules pour me protéger de la pluie, et descendis sur le terrain de quiditch pour ma première heure de retenue. Le bureau du professeur Bibine se trouvait sous les gradin du stade. Il ressemblait plus à un vestiaire qu'à un bureau à proprement parlé. En effet en plus de la petite table de bois il contenait, un banc, une penderie, un miroir et un lavabo, il était décorer de posters animées de joueurs célèbre de quidditch, et dans un coin de la salle se trouvait une grande mâle où devait ce trouver les balles de quidditch. Puis mon regard ce posa sur une vitrine pleine de coupe. Ne pouvant pas m'en empêcher, j'interrogeais le professeur :

\- Toutes ses coupes sont les votre Professeur ?

\- Hé bien oui, j'ai été une joueuse plutôt doué à l'époque, soupira-t-elle nostalgique, j'étais jeune…

\- Fantastique !

Elle m'adressa un sourire mélancolique, puis voyant Malfoy entré, elle nous expliqua ce que nous allions devoir faire pendant cette retenu. À savoir, ranger la remise, trier et remettre les balais en état. Nous précisant bien qu'il était inutile de nous entre-tuer.

En entrant à l'intérieur, je compris que la tache ne serai pas aussi simple qu'elle en avait l'air, en effet il régnait un désordre stupéfiant.

\- Bien, dis-je d'un ton léger, je pense que l'on devrait commencer par passé un coup de ballai !

\- Ne commence pas avec ton humour à trois galions Potter, je ne suis pas d'humeur, lança Malfoy froidement.

\- Je suis sur qu'il fait plus froid dehors, répliquais-je, j'essayais juste de réchauffer l'atmosphère, on est la pour un bout de temps à priori, alors autant évité de rendre les choses plus désagréable veux tu ?

\- Alors ne m'adresse pas la parole. Coupa-t-il.

Super j'aurais préféré passer ma retenu en compagnie d'une accromentule, plutôt que de ce petit prétentieux d'aristocrate aussi aimable qu'une porte d'Azcaban. Au moins, personne ne pourrais m'accuser de mauvaise foie. Poussant un profond soupir je commençais à trier méthodiquement de vieilles tenus de Quiditch, tandis que Malfoy semblait s'intéressé aux différentes balle de la remise. Soudain il s'immobilisa devant un placard ou des centaines de vifs d'or étaient alignés. Le voyant tendre sa main vers l'un d'eux je le stoppais :

\- Ne les touche pas ! Les vifs d'or ont une mémoire tactile !

\- Bien sur ! Je le savais, répondit il m'agaçant au plus au point, qu'est ce que tu crois.

Je passais derrière lui pour voir de plus près : Charlie Wesley 1987 Gryffondor Pouffsoufle 310-270, Loanne Stipelce 1982 Serpentard Serdaigle 250-200, John Rogers 1970 Serdaigle Pouffssoufle 300-490…

\- Incroyable, ce sont les vifs d'or de toutes les parties de quidditch de Poudlard du siècle, murmurais-je.

\- Oui dingue non ? Dit-il avant de ce reprendre méprisant, je ne voie pas de quoi tu t'impressionne, ça n'a pas le moindre intérêt.

\- James Potter, Gryffondor, murmurais-je en tendant instinctivement la main.

\- Je croyais que l'on ne devait surtout pas les toucher ? Miauda-t-il en prenant une voix ridicule.

\- C'est une très mauvaise imitation Malfoy ! On ferait mieux de refermer. Ça ne nous fait pas avancer.

Il nous fallut des heures pour remettre la remise en ordre. Je me fit la réflexion que je pourrais très bien étrangler Malfoy et ses sarcasmes, qu'il n'y aurait personne pour en témoignée. Mais cela étant contraire à mon étique je me contentais de finir le rangement en silence.

* * *

_Alice Potter_

_Poudlard, Gryffondor_

_Alice,_

_Oui James a été joueur du quiditch. Il volait bien et à même été capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que toi et Harry serez aussi doué que lui. En ce qui concerne ta retenu, tu ne pourra pas justifier toutes tes bêtises comme cela. Alors prends sur toi et évites de te faire punir. Ton père te dirais surement de ne pas te faire prendre, ça l'amuserait probablement beaucoup. Mais sérieusement, prends plutôt exemple sur Lily et arrête les bêtises. Ton père serait tellement fière que tu trouve tout les passages secrets de l'école. Nous avions passée nos nuits à les chercher, lui et notre bandes d'amis, on faisait les quatre cent coup. Je donnerais chère pour revenir à cette époque. Profite en bien, les moment que tu passeras dans cette école ferons partie des plus beau. Bien sur je ne t'encourage pas à sortir de ta salle commune la nuit et à enfreindre le règlement. Prends soins de toi. _

_À bientôt, je t'embrasse,_

_Remus_


	11. Chapitre 11 : les sorciers facétieux

**J'ai l'impression de commencer toutes mes annonces de chapitre par la même chose, mais bon… **

**Voilà ENFIN un nouveau chapitre, plus court , je sais. Mais les suivants arriverons vite c'est promis. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, c'est toujours intéressant pour ****progresser.**

**Bien à vous et bonne lecture,**

**Jonkille**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : les sorciers facétieux

\- Il est arrivé ! Et nous nous sommes vengés en beauté de Malfoy ! Merlin, je suis si heureuse ! Il est arrivé !..

\- Du calme Al, sourie Ron, tu es encore plus excitée que Harry, cela dit, j'aimerais tellement, tellement avoir le même !

Harry souriait trop heureux pour pouvoir nous répondre. En effet Hedwige avait apportée ce matin à Harry un énorme paquet soigneusement emballé dans du papier craft. Un nimbus 2000 ! Le meilleur balai inventé au monde !

À l'arrivée du paquet, que nous n'avions bien entendu pas put déballé dans la grande salle. Avait rendu Malfoy vert de jalousie quand il nous avait intercepté à la sortie de la grande salle. Persuadé que nous étions en faute, il était devenu très pâle quand le professeur Flitwitch avait félicité Harry pour son choix de modèle. Sans parler de sa tête quand Harry avait ajouté que c'était grâce à lui qu'il l'avait en sa possession. Bon cette remarque nous valut un sermon de Granger, mais franchement ça en valait la peine.

\- Remontre moi le mot Harry, demandais-je fébrile, sept heure sur le terrain de quidditch… Je t'en pris laisse moi venir avec toi ! Je me ferais toute petite, je ne ferais pas de bruit, je regarderais tranquillement, mais s'il te plait, s'il te plait s'il te plait… Laisse moi venir avec toi !

\- Bon ok, dit-il amusé, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

\- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour pouvoir le dés-balai ! Dis-je avec un immense sourire très fière de moi.

\- Elle était facile celle-la ! Me reprochât Ron.

Je lui tirais la langue en guise de réponse.

À la fin de la journée de cour nous nous précipitions tout les trois dans la salle commune pour sortir religieusement le balais de son emballage.

\- Ben dis donc, soupira Ron avec envie.

\- Oui avec ça il va faire un ballet aérien… Complétais-je, ce qui me valut un haussement de sourcil désapprobateur de Harry.

\- Ben quoi, ce n'est pas de ma faute si le balai est un thème récurant !

Harry et Ron soupirèrent en concert, dans un coin de la pièce Fred qui était assis avec une grande fille à qui je n'avais jamais prêtée attention, me fit un clin d'oeil en tendant ses pousses vers l'avant. J'étouffais un rire, tandis que les garçon commençait à disserter sur les qualités du nimbus 2000.

Il fut vite presque sept heure, et sautant partout je trainais presque Harry hors de la salle commune. Lui marmonnant qu'il aurait eu mieux fait de me laisser avec Ron, qui n'avait pas put se joindre à nous aillant un devoir de métamorphose à terminer.

\- On va faire du Quidditch ! On va faire du Quidditch ! Chantonnais-je en chemin, puis voyant le regard de Harry, je corrigeais, tu vas faire du Quidditch !

Harry éclatât de rire et ce mit à chanter avec moi. Nous parcourions les couloirs, les escaliers, et arrivions dans le hall ou j'esquissai quelque pas de danse. Nous passions la grande porte de bois. J'écartai mes bras en crois laissent le vent chargé de l'odeur de la forêt, s'engouffré dans mes cheveux en criant :

\- Je suis le maitre du monde !

\- Si le monde est fou oui, sans aucun doute.

\- Peut être, je hausse les épaules, on fait la course ?

\- Je vais gagnée, j'ai un balai.

\- Aurais tu peur d'être battu par une fille ? Dis-je en m'élançant dans la pente.

\- Alice ! Attends !

Nous déboulions donc comme des scroutes à pétards sur le terrain de quidditch, sous les yeux médusés d'Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. "J'ai gagné ! Non c'est moi"… Son balai à la main, Harry ragardait Dubois presque suppliant, tandis que je riais au éclat.

\- Alors vas y vole ! lui dit ce dernier.

Pas besoin de lui répéter deux fois, Harry enfourche son balai, puis ce tourne vers moi :

\- Monte !

Avec un grand sourire, je m'installe derrière lui. J'ai à peine le temps de mettre mes mains autour de sa taille qu'il démarre au quart de tour, manquant de me projeter en arrière. On vole beaucoup plus haut et plus vite qu'avec Mme Bibine, Harry est penché vers l'avant les main serrée sur le manche, il tourbillonne dans les airs.

\- Redescend Potter ! Cri Dubois au bout d'un laps de temps, bien trop court à mon goût…

Il était assis sur une grosse boite marron qui contenait les balles (je les avais vue lors de mon rangement de la remise). Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui découvre un jouet particulièrement intéressant.

\- Je comprends ce que voulait dire McGonagall, dit-il, tu as vraiment un don… Ce soir je vais simplement t'apprendre les règles, ensuite tu participeras au entrainements trois fois par semaine.

Je m'apprêtais à m'éloigner, les laissant faire leur cour avec un peu plus d'intimité quand Dubois me retient :

\- Tu peux restée écouter. C'est Alice c'est ça ? Tu es amie avec Fred et George.

J'acquiesçais :

\- Les règles je les connais déjà.

\- Je disais ça aussi à ton âge, il ouvrit la boite, je me rapprochais, c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. Les règles son simple, mais dans la pratique… Il y à sept joueurs par équipe. Trois d'entre eux sont poursuiveurs.

\- Trois poursuiveurs, répétât Harry pour intégré en réceptionnant la grosse balle rouge que Dubois venait de lui envoyé.

Il me la fit passé et je la récupérait d'un bras, tenant un ballai invisible, avant de la refaire passer à Dubois.

\- C'est un souafle, les poursuiveurs ce le passent les uns aux autres et marquent des buts dans les anneaux d'ors là bas. Chaque but rapporte 10 points.

\- En faite c'est un sorte de Basket-ball à six paniers qu'on joue sur des balais.

\- Basket-ball ? C'est quoi ? Demanda Dubois.

\- Pas du tout tu n'y est pas, lui répondis-je, c'est un sport moldu, continue.

\- Il y a un gardiens, à Gryffondor, c'est moi. Mon rôle consiste à tourner autour des poteaux pour empêcher les poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse de marquer. Tu me reparlera du basket-ball ?

\- Oui bien sur, plus tard. Trois poursuiveurs, un gardien, répétât Harry, Et ils jouent avec le Souafle. Compris. Et les autres balles elles servent à quoi ?

\- Celle-ci ce sont les corgnards et celle la… Heu pardon Olivier…

\- Le mieux c'est de lui montrer, me dit Olivier en rigolant. Tient prends ça Harry.

Harry ce retrouva donc avec une batte dans les mains. Olivier se penchât sur la malle pour libérer une des deux petites balles noires qui ce débattaient dans leurs sangles. La balle se libera grimpa vers le ciel et fonça sur Harry, qui donna un coup de batte pour l'envoyer plus loin. Avant que cette dernière ne revienne à la charge, elle fut bloqué par Olivier.

\- Les cornards essayent de frapper les joueurs pour les faire tomber de leur balai. C'est donc pour cela que chaque équipe comporte deux batteurs.

\- Fred et George ! M'écriais-je. Comme vous avez de la chance !

\- Qui sais, ton tour viendra peu être aussi… Donc leurs rôles consiste à protéger les joueurs de leur équipe en renvoyant les corgnards sur leurs adversaires. Tu suis ?

\- Trois poursuiteurs qui essayent de marquer des butes avec le souafle, un gardiens qui défends les butes et des batteurs qui tienne les cornards à distance… Et moi je fais quoi ?

Olivier eu un sourire. Il sortie une toutes petites balle dorée, qui dépliât des petites ailes d'argent quand il la prit dans sa main.

\- Voilà, celle-ci, c'est le vif d'or, la plus importante des quatre balles. Ton rôle, c'est de l'attraper, mais sa petite taille et sa rapidité la rende presque impossible à voir. Quand l'attrapeur parvient à s'emparer du vif d'or son équipe gagne cent cinquante points et il met fin au match.

\- Du coup, le coupais-je, les matchs peuvent durer indéfiniment ! Il y en as même un qui à durée trois mois, les joueurs devaient ce relayer pour dormir ! Heu… Pardon Olivier...

\- Il n'y a pas de mal… Des questions ? Non bien on va commencer l'entraînement sans le vif, il fait trop noir, on pourrait le perdre.

\- J'aime bien cette balle, sourie Harry en la prenant dans sa main.

\- Attends donc de la voir voler. Lui rétorqua Olivier.

Il sortie des balles de golf de sa poche et enfourcha son balai.

\- Prends un balai dans la réserve Alice ! Me cria il depuis le haut.

Ni une ni deux, je couru jusqu'à la remise et enfourcha un vieux balai pour les rejoindre dans le ciel rougeoyant de fin de soirée. Nous passions la fin de la soirée à lancer et à rattraper des balles sous le regard enchanté d'Olivier.

\- Bien… Très bien ! Cette année la coupe de Quidditch sera gravée au nom de Gryffondor, assura Dubois, joyeux en rentrant vers le château. Je ne serais pas étonnée que tu deviennes encore meilleur que Charlie Weasley. Et pourtant il aurait pu jouer dans l'équipe d'Angleterre si il n'était pas partie à la chasse au dragon. Tu voles pas mal non plus Alice, et tu lance plutôt bien. Passe les sélections l'année prochaine.

Nous remontions tout les trois vers le château tout en expliquant à Olivier les règle du basket moldu. Il semblait plutôt intéressé, et déclara qu'il savait désormais ce qu'il allait faire de ses prochaines vacances.

* * *

\- Chute, Fred soit plus discret !

\- Ce serais probablement plus facile si tu ne me marchais pas sur les pieds, rétorqua celui-ci.

\- Oh taisez vous tout les deux ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de passez la soirée de Halloween en retenu ! Chuchota Lee aux jumeaux entrain de s'enguirlander.

Je poussais un soupir. Nous étions cacher dans un placard étroit, dans un couloir au beau milieux de la nuit. Il vrai qu'il était plutôt étroit… Mais si l'on voulait échapper à Rusard on n'avait pas franchement le choix.

\- Je crois qu'il est partie, chuchotais-je en jetant un coup d'oeil par la serrure, on l'a échappé belle.

\- Ouais… Allez venez les gars on a encore du pain sur la planche, dit Fred en s'étirant.

\- Les gars, les gars… Marmonnais-je, et moi je suis de la bouse de dragon ?

\- Que dit tu jolie Alice ? M'interrogea Lee moqueur.

\- Que l'appellation les gars est assez discriminante.

\- Ouais bon, dit Fred exaspéré, les gars ET Alice ! C'est bon ? On peut y aller maintenant ?

Nous étions de sortie cette nuit du 30 octobre pour mettre en place notre farce d'Halloween. Fred et Lee avait mis au point une série de sortilèges complexent dans le but de faire parler, chanter ou rire machiavéliquement les armures du château. J'essayais de les suivre mais forcément ce n'était pas évidant quand l'apprentissage des sortilèges se bornait à des mouvements de poignets et à la lévitation… Alors forcément quand l'armure que j'essayais de trafiquer prit une teinte verdâtre et ce mis à croasser, les garçons rirent allègrement…

\- Dit Lys, si on n'avait voulut remplir le château de Grenouille, dit George moqueur, on t'aurais plutôt envoyé pécher.

\- En effet c'est une bonne idée, mais disons que vue le résultat, complétât Fred, on ne te confierait certainement pas la métamorphose !

\- Ne soyez pas si facétieux les gars, fini par dire Lee, il est vrai que si on aurait voulu un tel résulta on n'aurait sans doute pas réussi.

\- Encore faut il avoir une idée aussi saugrenu, ria Fred.

\- Mais c'est ça ! M'exclamais-je enfin, Facétieux…

\- Pardon ? Dit George en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds.

\- Facétieux ! Vous ne trouvez pas ce mot est… Comment dire ? Mélodieux ! C'est parfait !

\- Un nom de groupe ! Souira Lee. Al tu es un génie !

\- Oui je sais… On me le dit souvent. Mais continuez à me traiter comme une personne ordinaire.

\- Prétentieuse ! Me dit George, les sorciers facétieux… Ça me plais !

\- On part la dessus alors ? Demanda Fred un sourire au lèvre, les sorciers facétieux spécialiste en plaisanteries, mauvais coups et blagues en tous genres ?

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dis-je cérémonieusement, une main sur le coeur.

Les garçons éclatèrent à nouveau de rire mais répétèrent : "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises." N'arrivant pas à lancer ses fichus sorts convenablement on m'envoya faire le guet au bout du couloir, laissant mon armure rebaptisée au doux nom de Bertha tel quel. Mais le reste de la nuit ce passa sans encombre. Et quand nous eûmes ensorcelé toutes les armures du château, la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

\- 4h30… Annonça George. De quoi dormir encore deux bonnes heures. Tiens prends ça -dit-il en me tendant une fiole en verre- Pour mettre dans ton jeu de citrouille du matin.

\- Pour te permettre de supporter la journée, répondit Lee à mon interrogation silencieuse.

\- On l'a chiper à l'infirmerie. La nuit sera courte je le crains...


	12. Chapitre 12: Qui a laissé entrer Robert?

**Voilà, juste une petite seconde pour vous poster le prochain chapitre, le dernier avant la fin de l'été, je n'aurais pas internet, mais je continue d'écrire c'est promis. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je n'ai pas toujours le temps de répondre à vos petits mots, mais il me font toujours très plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture et bien à vous,**

**Jonkille**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Qui a laissé entrer Robert ?  


\- Bien, ce matin nous allons donc commencer à travailler les incantations. Nous allons commencer par le sortilège de lévitation, installer vous Miss Potter et vite. Mettez vous par binôme je vous pris.

Je levais les yeux aux ciel. Encore un cours qui allait beaucoup me servir, j'aurais probablement eu meilleur temps de rester au lit. En retard comme toujours, j'avais du avaler la potion de George toute seule. Elle avait un goût infecte, un peu comme un mélange de poissons et d'escargots à l'ail des ourses. Quand nous habitions en France des voisins avait essayé de m'en faire manger… Infecte ! Je lançais un sourire reconnaissant à Harry qui venait de me faire glisser des cookis et du pain frais par dessous la table, c'était devenu une sorte de rituel. Les groupes étant déjà formées, je me mis avec Neville soulagé de ne pas être seul. Harry était avec Seamus et Ron dût faire équipe avec Granger. Je lui jetais un regard moqueur. On n'avait pas reparlé à Hermione depuis la dernière histoire en cours de sortilège. L'un et l'autre semblaient visiblement enchantés d'être ensemble… Non je plaisante, ils se lançaient des flammes de magyars à pointe avec les yeux, c'était assez drôle à voir.

J'aidais Neville qui peinait à prononcer l'incantation correctement toute en essayant de rattraper ma nuit. Mais je ne pu cependant pas m'empêcher d'observer les autres groupes. Les deux filles de ma chambre plongées dans une grande discussion ne semblait pas le moins du monde s'intéresser à leurs plumes, Seamus venait de faire exploser ça plume, il faudrait que je lui demande comment il s'y est prit, cela pourrait m'être utile pour les toilettes. Mais le duo le plus intéressant était probablement celui de Ron et de Hermione qui mettaient tout deux un point d'honneur à être le plus désagréable possible. Ron s'égosillait à faire voler sa plume (qui restait bien sur cloué sur la table) en agitant les bras. Hermione lui lança donc hautaine :

\- Tu ne prononces pas bien. Il faut dire _win-gar-dium leviosa _en accentuant bien le "gare".

\- Tu n'as qu'à le faire si tu es si intelligente, maugréa Ron.

Bien sûr elle avait raison, mais Ron n'était pas prêt à l'entendre. Elle donna un coup de baguette en articulant bien et la plume voleta dans les airs. Bien sur le professeur Flitwitch s'empressa de la félicité et de lui accorder des points, ce qui évidement mit Ron bien plus en rogne qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le reste du cour ce passa sans encombre et ce n'est qu'en sortant qu'eu lieu une autre altercation.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter, nous dit alors Ron en sortant, c'est un vrai cauchemar cette fille là.

Une Hermione en larme bouscula alors Harry et s'enfuit dans les couloirs.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'a entendu, dit ce dernier.

\- Et alors, dit Ron soudain beaucoup moins assuré, elle a bien du ce rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis.

\- Oui enfin ce n'est pas très sympa quand même, sermonnais-je.

\- Enfin Alice, me reprocha-t-il, tu es la première à t'être disputée avec elle.

\- Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton, grimaça Harry.

\- Non, il a raison, dis-je penaude.

Il est vrai que depuis notre dispute, Hermione ne parlait plus à grand monde. Je me sentis soudain un peu plus coupable de n'avoir fait aucun effort. Mais enfin ce n'était quand même pas moi qui avait commencé.

En traversant les couloirs nous pûmes profiter de nos charmantes armures causantes. Neville fit d'ailleurs un bond de Trente centimètres lorsque l'une d'elle ricana à son oreille. Des élèves ce faisait parfois surprendre croyant que leur ami leur parlait. Dans l'ensemble ça fonctionnait plutôt bien j'étais contente. J'avais hâte de voir les garçons pour leur décrire la tête du pauvre Neville.

Le cours de métamorphose qui suivit fut consacré à la transformation d'un trombone en épingle. Hermione ne fut pas présente à ce cours, ni à tout ceux qui suivir. Ce qui dans un premier temps rendis Ron assez mal à l'aise, surtout quand Parvatil annonça avant le repas qu'elle s'était enfermé dans les toilettes pour pleurer et qu'elle ne voulait surtout voir personne.

La décoration faite pour Halloween était magnifique. Des citrouilles immenses étaient accrochées dans toutes la salle, des chauves souris volaient en nuées au dessus des tables, et les bougies jetaient une lumière rouge orangée sur la salle. Les plats étaient plus nombreux que d'habitude et les elfes de maison c'étaient surpassés. Peeve apparemment inspiré par notre petite blague, ce cachait dans des citrouilles en s'amusent à les faire voler et rire. Les garçons riaient au éclat en écoutant la mésaventure de Neville et de l'armures. L'ambiance de la soirée était magique. Je voulais en savourer chaque instant… Soudain, j'entendis Lavande parler à Parvatil un peu plus loin… "… de tout façon ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait la déranger ! Personne ne la trouve agréable." " La pauvre quand même, répliqua Parvatil en riant, n'avoir aucun ami c'est bête." Soudain l'atmosphère me semblât beaucoup moins paisible. Je me levai devant les garçons étonnés et me dirigeait vers les deux filles.

\- Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Le malheur de quelqu'un ça vous amuse ? Leur dis-je en colère, vous êtes pathétiques.

\- Oh arrête de jouer les héroïnes Alice ! Tu es la première à t'être disputée avec elle, me dit Lavande, ne soit pas hypocrite.

\- Et bien moi je vais la chercher !

Sans dire un mot de plus je tournais les talons et sortie de la grande salle. J'étais peut-être têtu mais je n'étais pas insensible et méchante. Il était plus que temps de rétablir la situation avec Hermione.

* * *

**Le temps semble s'être arrêter dans la grande salle. C'est… Magique… Oui il n'y avait pas d'autre mots… Soudain le professeur Quirrell déboula dans la grande salle, la terreur inscrite sur son visage. Il s'effondra sur la table des professeurs, juste devant Dumbledore et dit :**

**\- Un troll… dans les cachots… je voulais vous prévenir…**

**Il s'évanoui sur le sol tandis qu'après un cour instant de silence, un brouha et un sentiment de panique ce mêla à la grande salle.**

**\- Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs vos maisons respectives, ordonna Dumbeldore après avoir rétablie le silence.**

**Les élèves se levèrent dans un chaos total, mais Percy prit les choses en main.**

**\- Suivez-moi ! Dit-il autoritaire. Les premières années restez bien groupés ! Vous n'aurez rien à craindre du troll si vous m'obéissez ! Restez derrière moi. Attention, écartez-vous laissez passer les premières années ! Allons écartez vous ! Je suis préfet figurez vous !**

**\- Comment un troll à t-il pu entrer dans le château ? M'étonnais-je tandis que Ron et moi montions les escaliers.**

**\- J'en sais rien, il parait qu'ils sont complètement idiots, répondit Ron pensif, Peut être que Peeve l'a fait venir en guise de blague pour Halloween.**

**Je parcourus la foule des Gryffondor des yeux. Mon regard s'attarda sur le groupe des jumeaux qui riait avec Lee… Une crainte s'empara soudain de moi. Alice n'était pas avec eux.**

**\- Ron, où est Alice ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas… Sans doute avec Fred et George comme toujours.**

**\- Non. Viens.**

**Nous nous frayons bon gré mal gré un chemin vers les jumeaux. J'ai le coeur qui bat et les mains moites. Nous courons à contre sens. Arrivée vers eux toujours aucune trace de Alice.**

**\- Où est Alice ? Demandais-je sans autre préambule.**

**\- Elle est sortie de la grande salle tout à l'heure pourq… Commença George en ce rendant finalement compte de ce qu'il disait. Merlin Alice !**

**\- Elle est peut-être juste montée au dortoir, suggéra Ron.**

**\- Montée dans les dortoirs ? S'interrogea Lee. Non pas Alice…**

**\- Où peut elle bien être ? M'interrogeais-je atterré.**

**\- Elle est dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage ! Lança soudain Fred en rangeant quelque chose dans son sac. Avec Granger.**

**\- Hermione, dit Ron en plaquant une mains sur sa bouche.**

**\- Vient ! Dis-je à Ron en courant.**

* * *

_Un troll dans le château ! La bonne blague… Ils ont fait très fort cette année ! George et Lee se sont lancés dans des chants traditionnelle (soit disant) troll, (à base grromp et de grrum). C'est tellement peu mélodieux que tout les élèves se retournent vers nous (pour changer) en ouvrant des yeux ronds (plus ou moins amuser… Par exemple Percy… Enfin Bref…) C'est super amusant comme soirée de Halloween il faudrait en faire plus souvent des comme ça._

_\- Où est Alice ? Interroge Harry (venant d'arriver suivie de près par Ron)._

_Soudain on s'arrête de rire, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est plus avec nous… Elle ne serait pas partie à la chasse au troll sans nous tout de même… Si ?_

_\- Elle est sortie de la grande salle tout à l'heure pour… Merlin Alice !_

_C'est pas vrai ou peut-elle bien être encore notre petite Alice, je commence à perdre de mon assurance. Mais attendez, c'est moi qui ai la carte. Je la parcoure de long en large, (pas à la tour de Gryffondor et pas non plus dans la foule d'élèves qui s'y dirige)._

_\- Elle est dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage ! Avec Granger._

_\- Hermione, dit Ron visiblement n'étant pas très bien._

_\- Vient, lui dis Harry tandis qu'ils s'élancent tout les deux à travers les couloirs._

_\- Attendez ! Je leurs cri…_

_Mais ils sont déjà partie. On se lance à leur poursuite, mais ils sont plus petits et se faufilent mieux à travers la foule. Ils serons bientôt sortie de là. Nous les rattraperons vite, nous avons la carte._

_\- Hé la vous trois !_

_Nous fûmes stoppés par un coup de baguette (par le caleçon sale de Merlin, Percy…)_

_\- Attends Percy ! C'est important, protestais-je._

_\- Important comme une autre de vos mauvaises blagues ? Arrêtez vos stupidités et suivez le groupe._

_\- Mais…_

_\- Pas de mais, si vous vous éloignez des Gryffondor j'écrirais à maman ! Je dois m'occuper des autres. Stollen, occupe toi d'eux._

_Un grand sixième année hocha la tête et nous fit signe d'avancer. On a beau protester (quand même quatre premières années tout seuls dans les couloirs…) Il n'y a rien à faire, nous sommes obligés de regagner la tour de gryffondor. Pas moyen de sortir la carte en plus (il nous surveille bien cet abrutie). Un quart d'heure plus tard nous voilà en haut. Mais qui sais ce qui à put arriver en un quart d'heure. Ici Stollen fini par nous lâcher (enfin…), je peux me jeter sur la carte (les deux autres regarde derrière moi). Alice, Ron, Harry et Hermione coincer dans les toilettes des filles avec le troll. Je palis. Stupide Percy et crétin de Stollen… D'ailleurs voilà Percy qui rentre. On ce jette sur lui._

_\- Percy des premières années… Dans le château… Le Troll…_

_\- Pardon ? Demande Percy, George je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce que tu dis._

_\- Ron, Alice, Harry et Hermione sont coincer dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage avec le troll._

_Percy blêmit, étonnamment, il ne met pas ma parole en doute._

_\- Ron ? Balbutia t-il, je… Je vais chercher les professeurs, ne bougez surtout pas d'ici._

_Mortifiés, l'on va s'assoir tout les trois devant la cheminer. Je ne me souviens même pas comment nous sommes arrivés là. Je prends ma tête dans mes mains._

* * *

Je parcours les couloirs d'un pas énergique, pas question qu'elle rate le banquet de Halloween. Je ne sais pas tellement ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire. Le château est étrangement calme, cela en deviendrais presque inquiétant… Enfin, ils sont tous au banquet… Arrivant à l'entrée des toilettes, j'entends une respiration saccadée. Je frappe à la porte d'où proviens le son.

\- … Hermione ?

\- Qui est là ?

\- C'est Alice… Ouvre s'il te plais.

\- Non va tant.

\- Je suis venu pour m'excuser, allez ouvre.

\- Je m'en fiche va tant. Dit-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Hors de question. J'ai tout mon temps.

Je hausses les épaules, elle craquera la première. Je m'installe confortablement sur le rebord d'un lavabo. Je croise les jambes, les décroises… Bon d'accord confortablement c'est pas tout à fait le mot, mais je suis têtus, je ne bougerais pas avant qu'elle n'ouvre cette fichu porte.

J'étais en train de me demander si nous allions passer la nuit ici quand soudain, un bruit sourd ce fit entendre dans le couloir. En faite plusieurs bruits sourds qui ce rapprochaient des toilettes. S'en suivie des grognements inquiétants… Et une espèce d'énorme montagne marronnâsse s'arrêta à la hauteur de la porte. Un Troll… Un TROLL a Poudlard dans les toilettes des filles ! Merlin qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici ?

\- Heu… Hermione… Tu devrais sortir… Genre maintenant !

Non pas que j'ai peur… Non pas du tout… Le troll leva une immense massue. Merlin si j'ai peur ! Je me jette sur le côté, tandis que Hermione sort des toilettes. Elle pousse un cri aigu quand le troll relève une deuxième fois sa massue.

\- ALICE !

\- Harry… je-chuchote… HARRY !

Le troll grogne, je serre ma baguette dans ma main. Hermioen hurle. Harry et Ron débarque dans l'angle de la porte, baguette brandi près au combat. Le soulagement ce lit dans leurs yeux de nous trouver en vie.

\- Attention ! hurle Ron.

Hermione me saute dessus. Je nous vois tomber au ralentie. Et la massue du troll s'écrase à l'endroits où je me tenais cinq secondes avant. On recule toute les deux. Ron lance un robinet de toute ses force sur le troll, qui se retourne sans comprendre. Il se dirige vers Harry, trainant sa masse sur le sol. Hermione attrape ma main. Je passe en revu tout les sorts que je connais… Aucun ne me semble utile. Le troll se rapproche de Harry dangereusement.

\- Non… Mais ma vois reste bloquée. NON ICI !- Je hurle.

Le troll ce retourna puis indécis s'avança vers nous. Il reçut un morceau de ferraille sur l'épaule, mais ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

\- Ohé petite tête ! Cria alors Ron pour l'attirer vers lui.

\- Courez ! Nous cria Harry.

\- Viens, tentais-je de tirer Hermione.

Mais elle était tétanisée et incapable de bouger. Le troll se dirigeais vers Ron plus inquiétant que jamais. Soudain, oubliant tout sens commun Harry prit de l'élans et sauta sur le dos du troll, ce qui eu au moins le mérite de me réveiller. Le troll cria de douleur quand la baguette de Harry lui rentra dans le nez. Je tentais de le désarmer en utilisant un sort que Fred avait utilisé. Ce qui n'eu aucun effet. Harry manqua de tomber deux fois et le masse du troll était dangereusement suspendu au dessus de sa tête. Hermione s'était effondrée au sol presque inconsciente. J'essayais de la secouer de l'emmener plus loin mais c'était peine perdu. Ron avait sortie sa baguette sans pour autant savoir quoi en faire.

\- Fait quelque chose, lui dis-je presque désespérer.

\- _Wingardium leviosa_ ! Prononçât-il machinalement.

Le massue s'échappa de la mains du troll et vint flotter au dessus de sa tête. Elle grimpa jusqu'aux voûtes de la salle avant de retomber lourdement sur le crâne de la bête. Qui bascula assommée. Je me précipitait sur Harry qui avait été entrainée dans la chute. Il se releva tremblant et me serra dans ses bras, tandis que Ron restait figé son regard passant du troll à sa baguette, toujours dans sa main.

\- Il… il est mort ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Non je ne crois pas, répondit Harry, simplement assommé.

Pendants que ce dernier récupérait sa baguette, j'aidais Hermione à ce relever.

\- Beuââârk ! De la morve de troll.

En effet sa baguette n'était pas belle à voir. Nous avions un rire nerveux. Mais les bruits de pas précipités nous firent cesser de sourire. Peut importe nos intentions premières, on allait avoir des problèmes. En effet McGonagall fit interruption dans la salle baguette brandis suivit de près par Rogue et Quirell. Qui d'ailleurs à peine dans la pièce manqua de s'évanouir et s'assis sur les toilettes à moitié défoncés… Et dire que c'est ce que l'on nous servait comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Je crois que je n'avais encore jamais vue le professeur McGonagall aussi en colère. Elle était livide.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Interrogea-t-elle froidement.

J'échangeais un regard avec les garçons. Qu'allait on bien pouvoir lui dire…

\- Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas avoir été tué. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans vos dortoirs ?

Les yeux de Rogue lançait des éclaires et Harry regardais ses chaussures. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui prit la parole.

\- Professeur McGonagall, ne soyez pas trop sévère, s'il vous plait ils étaient venu nous chercher Alice et moi.

\- Miss Granger ! S'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

\- C'est ma faute professeur. Dis-je avant qu'elle ai pu ajouter quoi que se soit. Vous comprenez, le 31 octobre est une journée difficile pour moi, j'étais venu ici pour être un peu seule. Et Hermione ne m'aillant pas vue au repas est venu me trouver. Nous n'étions pas au courant pour le troll. Harry et Ron ne nous voyant pas parmi les élèves sont venus nous chercher.

\- S'il ne nous avait pas retrouvées, nous serions mortes à l'heure qu'il est. Harry lui à enfoncé sa baguette magique dans le nez et Ron a réussi à l'assommer avec sa propre massue. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre, le troll était déjà dans les toilettes quand ils sont arrivés.

Le professeur McGonagall nous regarda à tour de rôle avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je comprends Miss Potter, vous devriez allez voir Mrs Pomfrech pour qu'elle vous donne quelque chose pour dormir, dit le professeur McGonagall attendrie, ensuite vous rejoindrez votre dortoir les élèves finissent le banquet d'Halloween dans leur salle commune.

Je partie en direction de l'infirmerie en leur jetant un regard inquiet. Enfin, il se débrouilleraient bien sans moi. Maintenant qu'ils avaient une bonne excuse.

* * *

_Percy était revenu après avoir alerté les professeurs, il était assis avec nous et depuis nous n'avions aucune nouvelle. Les autres élèves profitaient en riant du banquet d'Halloween, mais aucun d'entre nous n'avait le cœur à manger. Après une attente (interminable) le trou du portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit enfin et laissât passer Ron, Hermione, et Harry. Percy ce jeta sûr Ron et le serra dans ses bras, suivit de près par George et Lee. Je me levais et les suivie, détaillant les trois premières années._

_\- Où est Alice ? Interrogeais-je d'une voix blanche._

_\- À l'infirmerie._

_Harry eu a peine le temps de répondre que je me précipitais hors de la salle commune, laissant Percy et ses remontrance derrière moi. Je courrais dans les couloirs, ce n'est rien… Ce n'est peut-être rien, du moins j'essayais de m'en convaincre. Il me semble n'avoir jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. Je ne prends pas le temps de consulter la carte, (tant pie si un professeur ce trouve dans le prochain couloir). Puis dix couloirs et deux passage secret plus loin, je me retrouve devant l'infirmerie. Tremblant je pousse la porte._

_Alice est debout, pâle, mais debout avec ses deux bras, ses deux jambes et sa tête sur ses épaules. Je soupir de soulagement. Elle me regarde étonnée. Je m'approche et la prends dans mes bras._

_\- Tu nous a fait une de ses peurs… Lui dis-je pour répondre a son regard interrogatif._

_\- Ouais moi aussi j'ai eu un peu peur, Robert n'est pas particulièrement une personne conciliante._

_\- Robert ?_

_\- Oui le troll. C'est un peu agaçant de devoir l'appeler le troll tout le temps tu ne trouve pas ?_

_J'éclatais de rire. Peut importe ce qui arrivait, Alice restait Alice. Et la seule personne au monde à renommer un troll Robert après avoir manquée de ce faire tué. Sa potions de sommeil récupérée et des explications plus tard nous reprenions le chemin de la salle commune._

* * *

La salle commune grouillait de rire et nous étions installés les garçons, Ron, Harry, Hermione et moi à finir le repas de Halloween. Ils me racontèrent les points gagner et le fait que Dumbledore et nos parents serait informés. Vous pouvez être sur que j'aurais une lettre de quinze pages à la première heure demain matin.

\- Sérieusement Alice, fini par dire Ron, "le 31 octobre est un jour difficile pour moi" ?…

\- Hé bien en attendant cela nous à bien tiré d'affaire non ? Tu n'avais qu'à trouver un mensonge plus convainquant.

\- Elle a raison. Dit Hermione. Merci Alice.

Hermione Granger mangea avec nous le lendemain matin ainsi que tout les jours qui suivirent. L'altercation avec Robert avait formée une amitié entre Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi. Et il faudra plus qu'un troll pour détruire notre tout nouveau quatuor.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Qidditch et Maraudeurs

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, j'espère que vous aimerez le lire ! **

**En raison de mon déménagement imminent dans mon future studio d'étudiante. Je n'aurais pas internet pendant quelque temps, mais j'espère pouvoir vous posté le prochain chapitre assez vite. **

**Sinon je vous souhaite une très bonne rentrée à tous, merci de me suivre de me lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en penser. **

**Bonne lecture et bien à vous, **

**Jonkille**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Quidditch et Maraudeur

Novembre c'était installé et il était plus que temps (sans mauvais jeux de mots) de ressortir les capes fourrées d'hiver. Mes parents avaient failli venir me chercher en catastrophe suite à la nuit de Halloween. Mais le directeur les avaient ramenés à la raison. Il fut rassurant de constater que Ron avait eu une lettre aussi longue que la mienne de la part de sa mère. Du givre recouvrait maintenant le parc et les élèves qui s'y baladaient étaient rare. Mais Ron, Harry, Hermione et moi profitions de l'air extérieur sans avoir à pâtir du froid. En effet cette dernière avait réussi à mettre une flamme bleu en bocal, ce qui nous permettait de rester au chaud partout.

Présentement je regrettais le feu magique d'Hermione. Il Fait froid la nuit dans les couloirs. Suivant les indications de Fred, George et Lee je cherchais le passage secret du troisième étages. Ils m'avaient donné une heure, il ne me restait que 17 minutes exactement. Je dus me cacher derrière une tapisserie en entendant des pas. Puis j'esquissais un sourire. Voilà exactement l'endroit que je cherchais. J'empruntais le passage jusqu'au bout, il m'emmena au cinquième étages où un parchemin m'attendait. "Prouve ton identité" était écrit. Alors je tapotais avec ma baguette :

\- Alice Potter.

Rien. Je tente à nouveau "sorcier facétieux" mais ce fut finalement : "je jure solennellement que mes intention sont mauvaises" qui délivra le message :

"Tour d'astronomie. Il te reste onze minutes."

Je pris la direction des escaliers tout en me demandant comment il avait put créé un papier capable de donner l'heure. Et une volée de marches plus loin je me retrouvais coincée devant la porte de la tour d'astronomie.

\- Alohomora !

Mais la porte resta définitivement close. Un sort d'entrave sans doute… J'allais devoir trouver autre chose et il me restait environs 3 minutes. Puis le souvenir d'une des premières nuits hors du château refit surface. Je sortie une épingle à chignon de mes cheveux et déverrouilla la serrure en un tour de main. Note pour plus tard, toujours avoir une pince sur soit. George aurai surement dit : "Pour être un fauteur de trouble efficace, il te faut connaitre les méthodes que les sorciers ne savent contrer."

Ils étaient la tout les trois assis sur la rambarde, les jambes dans le vide, leur cheveux flottant dans la brise d'automne. Je sourie, et vais m'assoir à côté de Fred.

\- Une heure tout pile… Félicitation M'zelle. Me dit celui-ci.

Je passe mes jambes par dessus la barrière et lui adresse mon plus beau sourire, je lève les yeux, au dessus de nous les étoiles étaient suspendu par centaines, le parc et le château s'étalaient sous nos pieds. C'était l'un des meilleures avantages d'être un sorcier facétieux, la vie était plus… Magique.

Je pioche dans le paquet de chocogrenouille que me passe Fred. Le vent s'engouffre dans mes poumons, dans ma fine cape de laine et dans mes cheveux lâchée dans mon dos.

\- On à un truc a te montrer. Dit soudain George brisant le silence.

Fred me tendis un morceau de parchemin vierge tandis que George venait s'appuyer à la rambarde à côté de moi et Lee s'installait derrière pour mieux voir ce que je faisais.

\- Heu merci, dis-je perplexe, mais qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en face ?

\- Tu auras besoin de ta baguette. Me donna Lee pour toute réponse.

Je vis naitre des sourires au coin de leurs lèvres, et je compris.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. chuchotais-je la baguette pointée sur le parchemin.

Et sous mes yeux ébahi je vis apparaitre un plan en mouvement du château, ainsi qu'un message inscrit en blanc sur une encre marrons :

Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedru sont fière de vous présenter la carte du maraudeur.

J'ouvre la carte… Des points indique des noms qui ce déplacent dans le château et la, sur la tour d'astronomie : George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Alice Potter et Fred Weasley.

\- C'est… Je… Où avez vous trouvez ça ?!

\- On l'a fauché dans le bureau de Rusard la première année. Me répondit Fred.

\- Et elle indique… Commençais-je.

\- Toutes les pièces du château, le parc… Compléta Lee.

\- Les passages secrets ! Renchérit George.

\- Et les positions de chaque personnes dans le château, complétât Fred.

\- Ce qu'ils font à chaque moment de la journée !

\- Magnifique ! Soufflais je. Qui sont les maraudeurs ?

\- On ne le sais pas, répondis Lee.

\- Mais nous leurs devons beaucoup, sourie Fred.

Une boite de chocogrenouille plus tard et après avoir asticoté Fred pour en savoir plus au sujet d'une certaine Angelina, nous reprîmes le chemin de la tour de gryffondor, en prenant bien soin de contrôler la carte. En effet le premier match de quidditch de la saison devait bientôt avoir lieu. Pas question de faire de nuit blanche cette semaine. En plus, voyant ma déception de ne pas faire partie de l'équipe Lee m'avait promis de m'emmener dans la tribune des commentaires. Les meilleurs places ! Comme j'avais hâte, de porter les couleurs de Gryffondor ce jour là !

* * *

La veille du match, Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi étions réuni dans la cour ; profitant du calme qui y régnait grâce au froid qui étendait peu à peu son manteau sur l'écosse. Harry nous lisait un extrait du livre le quidditch à travers les âges, prêté par Hermione bien sûr. Livre plutôt instructif et intéressant d'ailleurs. Je penserais à le lire un jour. Soudain le professeur Rogue apparemment d'humeur exécrable ce dirigea vers nous. Cherchant visiblement quelque chose à nous reprocher. Il nous inspectât l'air mauvais avant de déclarer finalement :

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez là, Potter ?

Harry lui montra le livre. Tandis que je jetais un regard noir au professeur.

\- Il est interdit d'emporter des livres de la bibliothèque en dehors des murs du château. Donnez le moi, j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor.

Rogue s'éloignât en boitant sous nos quatre regards indignés.

\- Ça c'est une règle qu'il vient d'inventer, marmonna Harry, je me demande ce qu'il s'est fait à la jambe.

\- Je n'en sais rien mais j'espère que ça lui fait mal, déclarât Ron tandis que je hochais la tête avec véhémence alors qu'Hermione lui jetait un regard désapprobateur.

\- Je hais ce prof… Soupirais-je résignée.

Nous étions dans la salle commune ce soir là, à l'abri du froid derrière les épais murs de pierres. Hermione qui avait prit l'habitude de vérifier les devoirs des garçons (enfin de leur donner les réponses surtout), me demanda si je voulais qu'elle regarde le mien. Je haussais un sourcil mais la remerciait gentiment, il est vrais que je n'avais pas tellement de problème pour les devoirs d'enchantements. Ni pour aucun des autres cours d'ailleurs, enfin sauf peut-être en potion… Et l'histoire de la magie… Mais bon personne n'aime l'histoire de la magie racontée par Binns… Enfin personne sauf Hermione.

Harry quand à lui était incapable de rester assis, il se levait sans cesse pour faire les cent pas. J'avais essayé plusieurs fois de le rassurer quant au match du lendemain mais sans grand succès.

\- Bon sang Harry, dis-je n'y tenant plus, tu me donne le tournis. Assied toi !

Il s'assit quelque seconde, puis ce relevât brutalement. Je levais les yeux de mon livre exaspéré.

\- Je vais récupérer mon livre ! Déclara-t-il. Avec d'autres professeurs dans la salle Rogue sera bien obligé de me le rendre.

\- Moi je reste ici, répondirent en coeur Ron et Hermione.

Je secouais la tête en guise de négation quand il me regarda suppliant. Aller voir Rogue, et puis quoi encore… Je me replongeais dans le traité de la métamorphose. C'était plutôt intéressant, Hermione me l'avait conseillé la semaine précédente. Ron me dit que je suis folle de lire des trucs pareilles et que bientôt je deviendrais comme Hermione. Les garçons penseraient sans doute la même chose.

Soudain Harry déboulât dans la salle et ce dirigea vers nous.

\- Alors tu as récupéré ton livre ? Demanda Ron. Eh bien qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

\- Il y avait Rogue et Rusard dans la salle des professeurs, chuchotât-il en s'asseyant. Rusard était en train de soigner la blessure à la jambe de Rogue…

\- Et alors ? Demandais-je.

\- Bien Rogue a dit :" Sale bestiole, comment voulez vous qu'on surveille ses trois têtes à la fois ?" après il m'a vue et il m'a ordonné de sortir. Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes le soir d'Halloween, murmurais-je. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il essai sans doute de voler ce que le chien garde, répondit Harry, et je suis prêt à parier mon balai que c'est lui qui a laissé entrer le troll.

\- Mais il n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille, dit Hermione sidérée. Même si il est désagréable, il n'essaierait pas de voler quelque chose que Dumbledore a mis en lieu sûr.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tout les profs sont des saints ? Lui répondit Ron. Moi je suis d'accord avec Harry, je n'ai pas la moindre confiance en Rogue. Mais je me demande ce que ce chien peut bien garder.

En remontant dans notre dortoir avec Hermione, j'eu soudain une idée :

\- Dis Hermione, interrogeais-je, tu ne saurais pas quelque chose sur les maraudeurs par hasard ?

\- Les maraudeurs ? Non ça ne me dis rien. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je me demandais… Je me disais que tu avais peut-être lut quelque chose les concernants.

\- Hé bien non ça ne me dit rien...

Dommage, si il y avait bien quelqu'un dans mon entourage qui connaissait tout les sorciers connu ou aillant accomplie des exploits c'était bien Hermione. Il faudra que je face des recherches.

J'eu du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Les questions sur les fameux maraudeurs, sur le chien du couloir interdit me tournait dans la tête. Sans parler de l'excitation palpable du château à l'approche du premier match de l'année. Le mot, quidditch, était sur toute les lèvres.

* * *

Ce matin, toute les conversations semblaient tournées autour du quidditch. La grande salle était agitée et une sorte d'ivresse collective montait peu a peu. Les joueurs semblaient tenter vainement de s'isoler du bruit ambiant de la salle et des supporters en délirent. Les autres habillés aux couleurs de leurs équipes mangeaient allègrement, inconscient de l'angoisse de leur camarade, lançant des paris sur la finalitée du match.

Harry quant à lui, assis à mes côté chipotait dans son assiette. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer de le faire manger. Hermione lui avait même beurré un toast. Mais Seamus avait vraiment achevé de lui coupé l'appétit en déclarant que les attrapeurs étaient généralement les cibles principal de l'équipe adverse. Le tacts était vraiment une notion absente chez la gente masculine…

Les joueurs commencèrent à ce lever pour rejoindre le terrain. Les autres élèves commencèrent à les suivrent doucement. Lee arriva derrière moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

\- On y va Alice ?

\- J'arrive !

Nous suivions la foule d'élèves se dirigent vers le stade. Nous grimpons dans la loge officiel, située au milieux du stade, un peu plus haute que les autres gradins. La vue est parfaite d'un côté le stade remplie de tout les élèves de l'école et la forêt en arrière plan. De l'autre le château ce dressant fièrement dans la lande. J'observe les élèves et leur joie contagieuse. Les gryffondor étaient regroupés en haut du gradin, je pouvais voir d'ici la bannière faite par les premières années "Potter président" avec un lion rugissant et des lettres lumineuses.

\- Le temps est idéal pour un match, pas de vents, pas d'intempérie et pas un soleil trop puissant, me dit Lee tandis que Mcgonagall s'installait derrière nous.

Les joueurs rentrèrent sur le terrain. Les gryffondor avec les robes rouge de l'école d'un côté et les serpentard, en vert de l'autre. Lee prit le micro.

\- Les équipes rentrent sur le terrain pour ce premier match de l'année opposant Gryffondor et Serpentard, dit il sous les hurlement de la foule. À Gryffondor, Dubois, Jonson, Spinnet, Bell, Weasley et Weasley ainsi que le tout nouvel attrapeur POTTER !

Nouveau hurlement de la foule.

\- Chez serpentard, Black, Flint, Pucey, Blechey, Bole, Derick et Higgs !

Le coup de sifflet de Madame bobine déchaina le publique.

\- Et le match commence ! Angelina Johnson, de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'empare immédiatement du souafle. Cette fille est décidément un exellent poursuiveur, et en plus elle est plutôt jolie…

\- JORDAN ! S'étouffa le professeur McGonagall tandis que j'étouffais un rire sous son regard désapprobateur.

C'était vrai elle était vraiment jolie, et habile sur son balai, le genre de fille qui ne se laisse pas facilement impressionner. Moi quand j'aurais son âge je voudrais lui ressembler.

\- Angelina passe à Alicia Spinnet, pour sa dernière année. Nouvelle passe à Johnson et… Non c'est Marcus Flinte, capitaine de serpentard, qui reprend le souafle et qui vole comme un aigle vers les buts adverses, il va marq… non, le tir est arrêté par Olivier Dubois Gardien de Gryffondor. Un très beau blocage, n'est ce pas Jean-Pierre ? - Ajouta il en me regardant tout sourire - Et pendant ce temps que font les attrapeurs ?

\- En effet Jean-Pierre, très très beau. Dis-je en prenant le micros. Les attrapeurs volent au dessus du terrain, le vif d'or n'a toujours pas fait son apparition.

\- Et Gryffondor reprend le souafle, avec Katie Bell qui jouait comme suppléante l'année dernière. Elle fait un jolie plongeons pour évité Flint et, Aïe… Voilà qui a du faire mal, un cognard bien envoyé par Bole. Le souafle est au serpentard, Adrian Purcey se précipite vers les buts, mais il est arrêté par un deuxième cognard envoyé par Fred… Ou George Weasley, impossible d'être plus précis.

\- C'était George, dis-je dans le micro provoquant quelque rire chez les Gryffondor.

\- Merci Jean-Pierre. En tout cas c'est un jolie coup, Johnson reprend le souafle, sans aucun adversaire devant elle. Elle vole vraiment c'est le cas de le dire, elle évite un cognard, les buts sont devant elle- Vas y Angi !- Black le gardien plonge et… GRYFFONDOR MARQUE !

Je me lève et hurle, Lee indiques les points sur le conteur et frappe dans ma mains. Les cris de joie des Gryffondor se mêlaient aux lamentations des Serpentard. Je laissais les poursuiveurs au commentaire de Lee et m'intéressait au reste de l'équipe. Harry semblait tourner en rond dans le ciel. Aucune trace du vif. Je reteint ma respiration quand il évitât de peu un cognard qui fut très vite poursuivit par Fred.

\- Attendez, dit soudain Lee, s'était le vif d'or ?!

L'excitation du stade était à son comble. Purcey avait lâché le souafle et les poursuiveurs semblaient s'être arrêtés de jouer. Harry fonce à coté de Higgs, il fini par le dépasser à la poursuite de la petite balle dorée. Soudain, Marcus Flint ce plaça sur la trajectoire de Harry dans le but de le bloquer, déviant ainsi sa course et provoquant la colère des Gryffondor.

\- Faute ! Hurlais-je indignée tandis que Harry restait malgré tout accrocher à son balai; à côté de moi que Lee confirmait mes dire avec véhémence.

Madame Bibine déclarât un penalty et pendant que Angelina s'emparait du souafle Jordan reprenait son micro.

\- Donc, après cette scandaleuse tricherie…

\- Jordan, protesta le professeur McGonagall

\- Je voulais dire après cette faute révoltante…

\- Jordan, je vous préviens…

\- D'accord, d'accord, finit-il par dire avec toute la mauvaise fois du monde, Flint a faillit tuer l'attrapeur de Gryffondor ce qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, et donc Gryffondor bénéficie d'un penalty tirée par Johnson. Gryffondor garde le souafle avec Spinnet qui fonce vers les buts… Et le trie est bloqué par Black.

Mon regard s'attarde alors sur le gardien des serpentard. Il me semble l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Il tenait le souafle d'une main, ses cheveux mi long passèrent devant son visage. Il les dégagea d'un mouvement de tête puis le lança à son équipe.

Secouant la tête mon attention ce reportât sur le jeu, et je me rendis soudain compte que Harry avait des difficultés avec son balai qui semblait incontrôlable. Comme un taureau au rodéo, il faisait des sursauts et virait brutalement tantôt à droite ou à gauche. Le balai monta de plus en plus haut, puis ce mit à tourner de plus en plus vite. Les élèves laissèrent s'échapper une exclamation de terreur, Harry était maintenant suspendu d'une seule main et son balai qui continuait de divaguer.

Je m'étais levée sans m'en rendre compte et je m'agrippais à la barrière avec l'énergie du désespoir. Fred et George essayaient de hisser Harry sur l'un de leurs balais, mais peine perdu, chaque fois qu'ils semblaient approcher du but le nimbus 2000 Grimpait plus haut encore. Ils se mirent alors à faire des cercles en dessous tel des oiseaux de proie pour tenter de le rattraper en cas de chute. Il n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps. Le balai était de plus en plus violant.

Marcus Flinte marqua cinq bute dans l'indifférence général. Les autres joueurs semblais avoir perdu toute considération pour le match. Même le gardien de serpentard avait quitté son poste pour se placer sous le balai de Harry.

Soudain le balai se stoppa sans aucune raison apparente et Harry fonça vers le sol, je retiens mon souffle pour la je ne sais combientième fois du match. Il avait une main plaqué sur sa bouche et semblait suffoquer. Il atterrie brutalement sur le sol du stade, il toussa et une petit boule dorée atterrie dans sa main…

\- Lee, Lee je crois que c'est le vif d'or.

Reprenant soudain ses esprits (et le micro) Lee hurla:

\- Harry Potter a attrapé le vif d'or ! Il met fin au match, GRYFFONDOR GAGNE !

Un confusion avait gagné le publique mais Gryffondor avait indéniablement gagné avec 170 points contre 60. Les Gryffondor sautaient, hurlaient, dansaient de joie. Abandonnant Lee avec McGonagall, je dévalais les marches de bois et déboulais sur le terrain ou Marcus Flint protestait contre l'issu du match. Je courut dans la direction de Harry. Mais la tête tournée vers Fred qui me faisait signe de la main, je percutais quelqu'un de plein fouet et fut rattrapé par des bras solides m'empêchant de justesse de m'étaler par terre.

Il avait des cheveux brun mi-long emmêlés, ses deux mains dans mon dos, il n'eu aucun mal à me hisser sur mes pieds. Ma respiration s'accéléra. J'avais mes deux mains sur ses épaules et nous étions tellement proche que je sentais sa respiration sur mes lèvres. Il me regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Parce que j'avais l'air complètement idiote à perdre tout mes moyen ou parce que je lui était rentrée dedans comme un boulet de canon ? Le nom de Black était écrit en argenté sur sa robe de quidditch verte.

\- Il va falloir faire attention mademoiselle, me dit-il, je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous rattraper.

Sa main glissa dans le creux de mon dos et m'arrachât un frisson. Je m'écartais brutalement et bredouillait :

\- Je… Je pardon…

Ses yeux bleu glissèrent sur moi et avec un sourire il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais quelqu'un aboya :

\- BLACK ! VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE.

Il ce retourna vers Marcus Flint, leva les yeux au ciel, me jeta un dernier coup d'oeil et me planta là. Les bras ballants, il me fallut quelque instant pour reprendre mes esprits.

\- Si il t'a dit quelque chose de méchant ou qu'il t'a fait mal, dit Fred derrière moi, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je vais lui refaire le portrait.

Je secouais la tête. Et me souvenant de la raison de ma présence ici, je laissais Fred et couru vers Harry pour le serrer dans mes bras.

* * *

Nous étions réuni dans la cabane de Hagrid autour d'une tasse de thé. Après les émotions de la matinée nous en avions bien besoin. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment la conversation, je sirotais mon thé la tête dans les nuages, sans prêter grand intérêt à la conversation…

Soudain, Hagrid lâcha la théière qui s'explosa au sol, me ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

\- Vous avez vue touffu ? S'exclamât-il.

Je les regardais tour à tour sans comprendre qu'est ce qu'ils avait révélé à Hagrid ?

\- Touffu ?

\- Il est à moi. Je l'ai acheté à un ami Grec que j'ai rencontré dans un pub l'année dernière. Je l'ai prêté a Dumbledore pour garder…

Il s'interrompit, nous regardant méfiant. Il ne nous révélerait certainement pas ce que cachait le chien… On avait de la chance que ce soit juste Hagrid, n'importe quel autre professeur nous aurait passer un savon.

\- Garder quoi ? Essaya quand même Harry.

\- Non, ça suffit ne me posez plus de question. C'est top secret.

\- Mais Rogue essaye de voler ce que garde le chien.

\- Ce sont des bêtises, répéta Hagrid. Rogue est un professeur de poudlard, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi a t-il essayé de tuer Harry ? S'écria Hermione.

Cette phrase me sortie complètement de mon état léthargique.

\- Attends… QUOI ?! M'exclamais-je, Aurais-je par hasard manqué quelque chose ?

\- Plutôt oui, répondit Ron, tu as pourtant vue comme tout le monde le balai de Harry, hé bien c'est Rogue qui l'a trafiqué.

\- Je sais se que ça veut dire jeter un sort, expliqua Hermione, j'ai tout lut la dessus. Il faut fixer les yeux sur l'objet ou la personne visée et Rogue n'a pas cillé une seule fois, je l'ai bien vue.

\- Et comment ce fait il qu'il ce soit arrêté ? Interrogeais-je.

\- J'ai été enflammer le bas de sa robe, répondis Hermione, et Harry a put reprendre le contrôle de son balai. C'est lui, c'est évident.

Je maudissais silencieusement mon incompétence. Pendant que j'étais tétanisée à me demander quoi faire, Hermione elle avait, trouvé la cause et neutralisé le dangé.

\- Et bien moi je te dis que tu as tord, s'emporta Hagrid. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le balai de Harry c'est comporté de cette manière, mais jamais Rogue n'essaierait de tuer un élève ! Maintenant écoutez moi bien tout les quatre. Vous êtes en train de vous mêlez de choses qui ne vous regardent absolument pas. Et c'est très dangereux alors, oubliez ce chien et oubliez ce qu'il garde, c'est une affaire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel…

\- Ah, tiens ! S'exclama Harry, il y a donc un dénommé Nicolas Flamel dans le coup ?

Hagrid soudain furieux contre lui même d'avoir laissé échapper une information. Il nous congédiât avec empressement. Nous remontions vers le château par les petits escaliers tordus et tarabiscotés qui menait a la cabane de Hagrid, Hermione me demanda :

\- Alice, ça va ? Tu as l'air absente…

\- Quoi ? Oh oui bien sur, je suis d'accord.

Hermione tiqua mais ne releva pas. Il y avait beau avoir des choses plus importante auquel pensée, les miennes étaient plongé dans les beau yeux bleu du serpentard.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Au matin de Noël

**Bonjours à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre, enfin, je vais essayer d'être plus régulière c'est promis. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésiter pas à laisser votre avis. Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui suive cette fan fic. **

**Bien à vous et bonne lecture,**

**Jonkille**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Au matin de Noël

Décembre arriva bien trop vite, et le château fut bientôt recouvert d'un épaisse couche de neige. Et avec l'hiver, arriva tout un lot de nouvelles blagues en tout genre. La neige était vraiment une source d'amusement inépuisable. Pour ce venger de Draco Malfoy, qui avait été tout bonnement insupportable depuis la victoire de Gryffondor sur Serpentard au quidditch ; nous avions ensorcelé un bonhomme de neige pour le poursuivre partout dans le château. Rusard l'avait surprit en train de salir le hall et Malfoy avait hérité d'une semaine de retenu. Puis il y eu le jour où l'on a mit au point des boules de neiges magiques, ensorcelées pour viser le turban de Quirell en permanence. Bon du coup cette fois c'est nous qui avions écopé de la punition, mais ça en valait la peine.

C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Lee, Fred, George et moi avions du nettoyer la volière. C'est dingue ce que cette endroit était dégoutant comme s'il n'avait pas été lavé depuis la construction de l'école. Heureusement la préfète en chef Lyann avait attrapé un énorme rhume et avait dut nous laisser tout seul. Ce qui nous laissa plus de liberté, notamment celle d'utiliser les quelques sort de nettoyage que connaissait les garçons. Soyons honnête pas très concluant…

Et quand la dernière plumes fut enlever du plancher grinçant de la volière, nous nous précipitions à la fenêtre. Il faisait froid, on avait les doigts gelé, mais on était heureux. et même si le froid de l'hiver entrait dans nos capes, nous rêvions du moment ou nous irions visiter la forêt interdite, au retour du printemps.

\- Waouh, quelle vue, je pourrais très vite y prendre goût… Déclarais-je pendant que les garçons commençait à partir.

\- Alice vient la !

\- Une seconde, dis-je un dernier coup d'oeil sur la forêt en contre bas. Ouais, ça y est, j'y ai pris goût. Les gars, je veux un château !

Noël finit par arriver, le départ des gens commençait à s'organiser, à s'envisager. Malfoy ventait les mérites et la renommée des réveillons dans son manoir et plaignait tout haut le gens qui passait Noël à poudlard. Et moi, moi je me préparais doucement à l'idée de me séparer de Harry pour les fêtes. Il faisait bon comme toujours dans la salle commune, des feux brulaient en permanence dans les cheminées du château. Mais il faisait particulièrement froid dans les couloirs du château ainsi que dans les cachots et les serres de botanique. Où l'on avait des cours beaucoup plus théorique d'ailleurs, la plus part des plante ne pouvant survivre au climat hivernal de l'écosse. Quelque jour avant le départ en train, la grande salle fut décoré, je crois que dans ma vie je n'avais rien vue d'aussi beau. 12 sapins de Noël magnifiquement décorés, du houx et des guirlandes au murs, un sentiment d'allégresse planait sur le château.

Nous passions beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver qui était Nicolas Flamel. Hagrid n'aillant rien voulu nous dire, c'était notre seul source d'information. Pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon non n'avions pas demander d'aide ni à Mme Pince, ni au professeurs; mais la bibliothèque était vaste et contenait beaucoup d'ouvrage. Nos recherche n'avançait guère. Pourtant nous ne perdions pas espoir. Hermione avait fait une liste de tout les ouvrages à consulter tandis que je notais les références de ceux déjà lut. Hermione leur fit promettre de continuer leur recherche pendant les vacances. En effet Harry et Ron resteraient à Poudlard pour les vacances. Harry ne voulant remettre les pied chez les Dursley que le plus tard possible et les parents Ron allant voir son frère en Roumanie, les Weasley et lui passeraient donc Noël dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ce qui m'avait fait hésiter à rester avec eux, mais mes parents n'aurais certainement pas bien prit la chose.

La veille du départ, Hermione et moi faisions notre valise dans le dortoir. Je tachait de n'emporter que le minimum, nous rentrions uniquement pour deux semaines. Et même sachant que j'allais retrouver mes parents, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir le boule au ventre en bouclant ma valise.

\- Tu sais à propos de ce que tu m'avais demandé, me dit soudain Hermione, tu sais les maraudeurs, et bien j'ai fais des recherches à la bibliothèque mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

\- J'ai chercher aussi… Rien de rien…

\- Qui est ce ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, des inventeurs d'objets magique, ou alors des anciens élèves. peut être même on il rapport avec les quatre fondateur…

\- C'est étrange, j'ai pourtant bien lut l'histoire de poudlard.

\- Il faut croire que toute les informations ne se trouvent pas dans les livres…

Le lendemain, nous laissions nos bagages dans la salle commune. J'embrassais les trois Weaselay qui s'empourprèrent dans le hall. Harry avait eu l'autorisation de m'accompagner à la gare. J'avais réussi à charmé le professeur McGonagall qui avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup aimé nos parents. Nous marchions en silence jusqu'aux grilles du château.

\- Tu m'écrira ? Demandais-je alors que nous grimpions dans des diligences noire qui avançais toute seule.

\- Seulement deux semaines Lys !

\- S'il te plais !

\- Bon d'accord...

Sur le quai de la gare, je le serrais dans mes bras, le conducteur siffla.

\- Alice dépêche toi ! Me cria Hermione.

\- Tu vas me manquer, chuchotais je à Harry.

\- Seulement 15 jours, ça passera vite.

Le train s'ébranla, et dans un compartiment en compagnie de Lee et Hermione j'eu la gorge nouée. Mais j'avais cette photo, si semblable à celle de Remus ou Harry et moi riions bras dessus bras dessous. Je fini par m'endormir contre la vitre, bercée par le bruit de rail.

Je fus réveillé par le chariot de friandise qui passait dans le couloir, mais Lee qui avait fait un tour par les cuisines (que je cherchais d'ailleurs depuis novembre) avait ramené assez de ravitaillement pour tenir un siège. Cela nous fut d'ailleurs très utile quand Draco et ses gardes du corps tentèrent une invasion de notre compartiment. Ils durent finalement battre en retraite assaillit par des bombes de chocolat fondu et de jus de citrouille.

Il fut bientôt temps de revêtir des vêtements moldus le train approchant de la gare… Cette fois Lee sorti du compartiment pour nous laisser nous changer. Un peu triste d'abandonner cape et robe, et paré de grosse veste bonnet de laine et écharpe au couleur de gryffondor, nous descendions du train parmi la masse des élèves.

Hermione pari rejoindre ses parents de l'autre côté du mur après m'avoir souhaité de bonnes fêtes et de m'avoir sommée de chercher des informations de mon coté. Je fis signe à Lee qui avait déjà retrouvé ses parents avant de chercher les miens.

Ils se tenaient sur le quai, et me firent de grand signe de la main quand il me virent approcher, trainant ma grosse valise derrière moi. Je l'abandonnais sur le quai pour courir dans leur bras. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'ils m'avaient manqués autant.

\- Mon bébé, chuchota ma mère, tu nous as tellement manqué… Tu n'as pas fait de bêtise au moins ? Tu as travaillé comme il faut ? Tu t'es fait des copines ? Tu exagères, tu avais promis d'écrire ! Tu…

\- Ma chérie, laisse la un peu respirer, me sauva mon père de son flot incessant de question.

Ma valise et mon hibou sur le chariot à bagage, nous rentrions à la maison en taxi. Et bien qu'il face moins froid à Londre qu'en écosse je fus très heureuse de pouvoir prendre un thé fumant confortablement installer sur le pouf du salon.

\- Et c'est alors que George à dit : oui mais moi je serais bien plus beau parce que j'aurais du vernie à ongle rose !

\- Attends Fred, George, Lee, Ron… Il on quel âge tout ses garçons ? S'inquiéta mon père, tu n'as pas une bande de copine avec lesquelles te coiffer comme tout le monde ?

\- Voyons chéri, reprocha ma mère, écoute donc, il y à cette Hermione Granger. Celle qui aime lire et qui est sage comme une image. Elle doit avoir une bonne influence sur toi.

\- Ah parfait parce que tout ses garçons n'ont pas l'air d'être calme, répondis mon père, est ce que tu crois qu'un professeur à réussi à canaliser son énergie ?

\- Hey je suis encore là je vous signal ! Répliquais-je boudeuse.

Je me gardais tout de même de leur raconter le chien à trois tête et nos excursions nocturne. Je leur parlais de Harry… Beaucoup. Tellement que pendant le diné, ma mère fini par dire :

\- Au lieu de nous en parler tout le temps, tu aurais eu mieux fait de le ramener à la maison pour nous le présenter.

\- C'est que… Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Je n'aurais cas l'inviter cette été !

Pour fêter mon retour mon père avait fait mon repas favori, celui des jours de fête, lasagne au légume et au fromage de chèvre. Ma mère me coiffa les cheveux comme quand j'étais enfant et mes parents me bordèrent et m'embrassèrent, mais en me couchant ce soir là, la respiration calme et apaisante de mes camarades de dortoirs et le baiser de Harry pour me dire bonne nuit me manquait.

Il ne neigeait pas sur le chemin de traverse, mais un vent glacé parcourait les rue. Nous devions partir dans la matinée chez mes grands parents pour passé les vacances là bas. Aillant fini mes bagages, mais surtout aillant fait des pieds et des mains, mes parents m'avaient laisser une heure pour faire mes achats de Noël. Ce qui était trop peu de temps comparé à la montagne de cadeau que j'avais à trouver. Je du faire un tour du côté moldu de Londre, sachant que s'était interdis, mais il me fallait trouver du vernie à ongle fuchsia pour George. Je trouvais chez un marchant de bric à vrac magique un indicateur de saleté de vêtement pour Fred. Je finis mon escapade par Fleury et Botts, ou je trouvais un cadeau pour Lee et un pour Hermione.

\- Bonjours Monsieur, auriez vous un livre à me conseiller parlant de Nicolas Flamel ? Demandais-je finalement au vendeur après avoir beaucoup hésiter.

\- Flamel ? Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour travailler sur l'alchimie ?

\- Heu… Et bien c'est à dire que c'est pour ma grand mère qui est passionnée par ses travaux.

Il me mena alors à un rayon de grimoires poussiéreux qui de toute évidence n'étaient pas feuilletés souvent.

\- Voilà le rayons sur l'alchimie, vous devriez trouver votre bonheur la dedans Mam'zelle.

Ravi d'avoir trouvé ce que je cherchais, je filais rejoindre mes parents qui m'attendais en bas des marches, valise bouclée, près à partir. Et si tôt mes achats ajouter à ma malle nous étions en route pour la Bretagne. Dans le train, les passagers nous dévisageait, il est vrai qu'avec nos deux cages à oiseaux, et le look plutôt vingtâge de mes parents nous ne passions pas inaperçu. J'avais beau avoir dit à ma mère que sa jupe à pois et son foulard qu'elle portait adolescente n'était plus du tout à la mode elle n'avait rien voulut savoir. Bon je devais reconnaître que ça lui donnait un certain charme. Au moins mon père n'avait pas mis cette affreuse robe de femme donner par un collègue. Les sorciers adulte, s'habillait en moldu n'importe comment. Un jour j'en avais même vue un coiffée d'un corbeille à pain. Vous vous souvenez de cette énergumène que l'on croise parfois en ville, celui avec des chaussettes dans ses birkenchtok ? Et oui, un sorcier… En faite tout bien réfléchit c'est peut être un signe pour ce reconnaitre entre nous, de porter les choses les plus improbable les une que les autres. Nous passons le tunnel sous la manche… Ingénieux ses moldus, mais personnellement j'ai toujours été très déçu de ne pas voir les poissons et autre animaux aquatique. C'est dommage que la réalité manque d'imagination...

Mes grands parents nous attende sur le minuscule quai de gare de leur petit village. Après les avoir embrassés, nous nous dirigions à pied vers la maison. Ils vivaient dans un vieux cottage en brique entouré d'un immense jardin et d'une marre (gelée à cette époque de l'année) habitée par des canard et des grenouilles. Je dépose ma malle dans ma chambre à l'étage, l'ancienne de ma mère à l'époque. Spacieuse, un grand bureau trône près de la fenêtre.

La première chose que je fis en arrivant c'est sortir le gros livre trouvé sur l'alchimie et de commencé à le lire, je ne le lâchais qu'au moment du repas de midi, ou ma grand-mère m'interrogea sur le sujet du livre qui me passionnait tant. Je passais ma nuit à lire refusant de lâcher le livre tant que je ne l'avais pas terminé. En effet j'avais la ferme intention de le faire parvenir à Hermione avant Noël.

J'appris dans ce livre que l'alchimie était apparut dans l'ancienne Égypte gréco-romaine au alentour du premier siècle. Que c'était une matière difficile, enseignée parfois dans les écoles de sorcellerie pour les classes supérieurs. L'alchimie est une recherche de purification de l'impure. Recréation de pierre précieuse ou de transformation de métaux fer ou alliage en métaux noble, argent bronze… L'alchimie a pour but ultime la création de la pierre philosophale. Pierre aillant pour faculté de transformée les métaux en or et de créé un élixir de longue vie. C'est la que nous en venons à Nicolas Flamel. Il est le seul sorcier à avoir réussi à créé la pierre philosophale. Sorcier Français, il aurait commencé à étudier l'alchimie à l'école de magie de Beauxbâtons, sortie majeur de sa promotion. Il est née en 1326 et génie de l'alchimie a réussi son oeuvre après 36 ans de recherche en 1380. L'intégralité de ses travaux aillant prit feu 70 ans après il est le possesseur de la seule pierre philosophale au monde, personne ne réussira à en recréé une après lui.

Voilà qui était très intéressant et très instructif. J'encadrais le mot pierre philosophale dans le livre et l'emballait dans du papier kraft. J'écrivais soigneusement à la plume sur le paquet : "Pour éclairer nos lanterne, voir page 452." Tout en sachant très bien que Hermione lirait le livre en entier.

Je pris alors une pile de parchemin vierge pour commencer à faire mes cadeaux de Noël. On était seulement le 23 décembre mais comme ça se serais fait pour demain et je pourrais aidée grand-mère à préparer le réveillon. Dans ma lancer je commençais par écrire à Hermione :

_Chère Hermione, _

_D'abord je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël et t'envoie ton cadeau en espèrent que tu en apprécia la lecture. Ensuite je te joins le grimoire que j'ai trouvé chez Fleury et Botts il y à quelques jours. Tu verra qu'il est très instructif à propos de nos dernière recherche. J'imagine que tu en arrivera à la même conclusion que moi. Je ne prends pas le risque d'envoyer cela par lettre aux garçons, j'aurais peur que cela tombe entre des mains mal intentionnées. Je te suggère de faire pareil. Sur ce, je te souhaite de très bonne vacances au ski et de bonnes fêtes._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Alice _

Je pris grand soin d'emballé le livre que j'avais trouvé pour elle dans du papier colorée._ Les sorcières célèbres du 13ième siècle à de nos jours. _En voyant le titre j'avais su tout de suite que cela lui plairait. Je reliais les deux paquets avec de la ficelle puis glissait la lettre dans une enveloppe. Quelque seconde plus tard je ressortais l'enveloppe et ajoutais :

_P.S. : Pancake ira à Poudlard après t'avoir porté ce paquet. Si jamais tu voulais y ajouter quelque chose. _

Je commençais par les cadeaux des garçons. J'emballais ceux de Fred et George d'abord.

_Fred pour t'aider avec tes caleçons sales, George voilà le première accessoire de ta vocation de secrétaire. Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël à tout les deux, et vous embrasse, passez de bonne vacance._

_Alice_

Pour Lee j'avais trouvé un livre intitulé : _l'art méconnu du commentaire de quidditch_. Je l'avais bien évidemment acheter et il était maintenant emballé dans du papier cadeau vert.

Il ne me restait plus qu'a emballé les cadeaux de Ron et de Harry, et tout serai près à être expédié le lendemain. Pour Ron j'avais préparer la veille des gâteaux de Noël (typiquement moldu et Alsacien) avec l'aide de ma grand mère. Pour Harry j'avais acheter trois cadres, un pour mettre une copie de la photo de Lily, l'autre pour celle de James et Remus et le dernier pour mettre une photo de Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi après la victoire de Gryffondor au quidditch sur Serpentard. Habillés et maquillés au couleurs de Gryffondor, nous affichions un sourire béa à l'appareil. C'était George qui avait prit la photo juste avant que nous ne partions prendre le thé chez Hagrid.

_Harry,_

_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances, moi je suis en France chez mes grand-parents. Maman à dit que tu viendrais passer Noël à la maison l'an prochain. D'ailleurs, je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël. La première photo est une photo de Lily quand elle était enfant, la seconde une photo de James à droite, tu l'auras bien deviné et de Remus quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Je n'ai sans doute pas besoin de t'expliqué d'où vient la dernière. J'espère qu'elle te plairons. J'ai trouvé des réponses concernant tu sais quoi. Et je vous raconterais dès que l'on sera de retour à Poudlard. Dis à Ron que j'ai fais les gâteau moi même, qu'ils sont Français et moldu. Dis lui aussi de partager et de ne pas faire d'indigestion. N'oublie pas que tu as promis de m'écrire !_

_Je t'embrasse très fort, et à bientôt à la rentrée, _

_Alice _

Le réveillon ce passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ma grand-mère me cuisina sur les garçons de l'école et me demanda si j'avais un petit copain alors que nous étions toute les deux en train de faire revenir les pomme de terre. Je lui réponds en tachant de ne pas rosir que les petits copains étaient pour les fillette au ongle rose et aux sentiments édulcoré. Ce qui la fit beaucoup rire, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi.

Le lendemain, plusieurs paquet était installé sous le sapin que nous avions décoré à mon arrivée. Des croissants chaud et du chocolat fumant étaient installer sur la table basse du salon, et les adultes assis dans les canapés et fauteuils autour du feu me regardais attendri déballer mes paquets assise par terre. Le premier était de ma mère qui m'avait offert un sac en toile à bandoulière avec un sort d'extension indétectable, mon père m'avait déniché je ne sais où un livre intituler _Comment se débarrasser d'un garçon (trop) collant, _ce qui une fois encore me fit rougir et fit pouffer ma grand-mère et ma mère qui réprimanda tout de même mon père. Ma grand mère m'avait offert une tasse thermos avec écrit I Love Poudlard dessus.

\- Pour quand tu es en retard le matin, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Voyons maman ne l'encourage pas, protestât ma mère.

Mon grand-père m'avait offert un sortilège de voie lactée en boite, un peu comme le maléfice du plafond de poudlard et Hermione qui avait été la première à me répondre m'avait fait parvenir le livre des _Joueuses de Quidditch célèbre. _Et une lettre à l'écriture soignée.

_ Chère Alice,_

_Ton livre c'est en effet révélé très intéressant et nous apporte les connaissances dont nous manquions. Je suis d'accord avec ta conclusion. Cependant je pense que tu as raison et que nous devrions en parler à la rentrée loin des oreilles indiscretes. Quand au second livre il à l'air passionnant, je te remercie beaucoup. J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira. Et je te remercie également d'avoir pensée au faite que je n'ai pas de Hibou à la maison pour le courrier. Passe de bonnes vacances et Joyeux Noël._

_Hermione_

_XOXO _

C'est seulement quand j'ouvris le paquet de Remus que je me souvient que je n'avais pas penser à lui envoyer de cadeau. Je fonçais donc dans ma chambre sous les regards ébahit de mes parents, à la recherche de quelque chose à lui envoyer. Je fini par opter pour une photo de Harry et moi devant le château je rédigeais très vite une lettre, ajoutais quelque gâteaux avant d'expédier le colis un peu honteuse d'avoir dû faire cela à la dernière minute. Lee m'avait envoyé dans la matinée un détecteur de présence, pour les déplacement nocturne dans les couloirs avait il précisé.

Un colis de Poudlard arriva plus tard il contenait un paquet de chocogrenouille et une écharpe au couleur de l'équipe de quidditch d'Angleterre , de la part de Harry, un poster des Harpies de Honeyduck, de la part de Ron, ainsi qu'une boite de pétard du docteur Flibucte de la part des jumeaux. Les paquets étaient accompagner d'un lettre de Harry.

_Alice_,

_Comme promis je t'écrie une lettre d'abord pour te souhaiter un joyeux Noël, et puis pour te remercier de ton cadeau, les photos sont super et elles sont déjà installées sur ma table de nuit. Les Weasley te remercient tout les trois pour tes cadeaux. Bien sur ils sont trop paresseux pour t'écrire eux même, et sont actuellement en train de faire la fête dans la salle commune tentant absolument de me faire arrêter ma lettre. Cependant ils t'embrassent tout les trois. Ici il y a toujours autant de neige, on s'amuse beaucoup j'ai essayé d'apprendre le ski aux Weasley mais ce n'est pas gagné. Tes blagues stupide nous manque._

_Je t'embrasse et nous t'attendons à la rentrée._

_Encore joyeux Noël,_

_Harry_

_Farce et serpentin, je t'embrasse Gred_

_Blague et témérité, je t'embrasse aussi Forge_

_Que je t'explique, sinon tu ne vas pas comprendre… Maman à l'habitude de nous tricoter des pulls pour Noël et cette année elle à noter les initial de Fred et de George dessus, pratique tu me dira, pour les différencier. Seulement voilà tu les connais comme moi et il on décider d'échanger leur pull et de ce faire appeler Gred et Forge. Harry trouve cela très drôle et j'imagine que toi aussi. Les gâteaux était vraiment très bon. À la base je n'avais pas tellement envie d'écrire… Même si tu nous manque beaucoup c'est vrai ! Enfin ce que je voulais juste dire c'est que Harry nous à forcé._

_Allez Joyeux Noël Alice !_

_Bisous,_

_Ron_

Leurs lettre me fit rire c'était tellement le genre de Ron de ne pas vouloir écrire et finalement d'écrire dix lignes pour expliquer pourquoi il ne voulait pas écrire. J'avais beau aimé la Bretagne, j'avais vraiment hâte de rentrée à Poudlard et de tous les revoir.

* * *

J'étais appuyée à la fenêtre de ma chambre, la lettre dans ma main, observant l'horizon pensive. Plus que quelque jour avant la rentrée, mais chaque seconde semblais être une éternité.

\- Alors, notre petit Alice à perdu sa lumière ? Dit une voix douce en Français.

Ma grand-mère que je n'avais pas entendu arriver s'était placer à côté de moi. Je hausse les épaules.

\- Tu ne rie plus, tu ne coure plus, tu ne parles plus Français et d'ailleurs tu parles à peine… Où a tu laisser ton étincelle ?

\- À poudlard sans doute… Répondis-je pensive.

\- Alors c'est si bien que cela ?

\- Mieux que tout au monde.

\- Et ce fameux Harry Potter alors comment est il ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas il prend son rôle de frère protecteur très au sérieux… Je ne veux plus jamais que l'on soit séparés grand-mère. C'est tellement injuste !

\- Tu sais, tout ce qui à été fait, c'était pour votre bien.

\- Où était il grand-mère le bien de séparer deux enfants qui ont perdu leur parents ? Où est il ?

\- Alice…

Une larme roulait sur ma joue.

\- Je ne veux plus que l'on soit séparés…

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent avec lenteur, on fêtât nouvel an devant la cheminer familial avec quelques amis de mes parents. Je passais la plus part de la fête assise au coin du feu à jouer machinalement avec une mèche de cheveux… Les discussion des adultes n'avait que peu d'intérêt, et le faite de savoir comment Barty Croupton avait raté son ascension au pouvoir n'était pas une de mes préoccupation première.

Puis il fut temps de reprendre un train pour l'Angleterre. Peine perdu je n'avais même pas essayé de convaincre ma mère de simplement porter un jean. Le train s'éloignât du petit village laissant mes grand-parents sur le quai, nous faisaient signe, la main de mon grand-père sur la taille de ma grand-mère. Repartant dès le lendemain je ne pris pas la peine de déballer ma malle.

Un quai de gare, du bruit partout, des gens qui s'enlace, s'embrasse, se disent au revoir. Des hiboux qui hurlent, des malles partout… J'ai l'impression de revivre mon départ en septembre.

\- Tu a bien toute tes affaires ? Tes livres ? Ton pull bleu ? Ta cape ? Questionne ma mère entre deux étreinte.

\- Oui c'est bon maman, dis-je tachant de ne pas paraitre trop exaspérée.

\- Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie, la rassure mon père, si il lui manque des choses, on les lui enverra.

Et après deux baisés, ma valise jeté dans le train, encore une étreinte, je suis à nouveau à bord du poudlard expresse, à faire signe de la main à mes parent par la fenêtre.

\- Prends bien soin de toi, travaille bien et surtout pas de bêtise !

Ma mère à tout juste le temps de me faire ses dernières recommandation que le train s'élance sur la voix, et dans le bruit lancinant des rails j'entreprends de retrouver Hermione ou Lee trainant ma lourde malle dans les couloirs étroits.

Après des kilomètres et des kilomètres de couloirs parcouru, c'est finalement Hermione qui me retrouva, parmi la foule d'élèves qui comme nous cherchaient leurs groupe d'ami et un compartiment de libre.

C'est au milieux du couloir bondée qu'Hermione me serra dans ses bras.

\- Alice tu as trouvée ! C'est fantastique ! Comment n'y ai je pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était évident bien sûr… Dit-elle si précipitamment que je fus obligée de l'interrompre.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ! Mais s'il te plait pas ici, quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre.

Heureuse de nous retrouver enfin, nous choisissons un compartiment, déjà rempli par Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigant et Dean Thomas. Nous passions tout le trajet à nous raconter nos vacances, évitant simplement de parler de Nicolas Flamel.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Nicolas Flamel

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'en profite pour rappeler que le l'univers et les personnages appartienne à JK Rowling, sauf quelque un de mon invention. **

**Merci à tout ceux qui me suive, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture et bien à vous,**

**Jonkille**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Nicolas Flamel

J'aperçois le château au loin et un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. Nous voici à la maison… Même les cours de McGonnagal mon manqués, bon pas ceux de Rogue, il ne faut pas pousser quand même. Un vent glacial parcoure la plaine, je ressers mon écharpe autour de mon coup avant de descendre de la diligence. Je pose pied à terre dans la poudreuse blanche, tellement plus belle que celle de Londre. Arrivée à hauteur de la porte, de la neige jusqu'aux genoux, deux silhouettes se tiennent dehors malgré le froid irritant. En s'approchant un peu plus, je distingue leurs visages, un rouquin au long nez et à la silhouette élancée et un petit brun à lunette, les cheveux ébouriffé, qui me fait signe de la main.

Sans plus attendre, je cours, trébuchant, je me jette sur Harry, nous projettent tout les deux dans la neige froide. Il rit.

\- Seulement deux semaines Lys…

\- Deux semaines de trop tu veux dire, riais-je en l'étreignant.

Hermione toussote, embarrassée devant Ron ne sachant pas comment réagir ni l'un ni l'autre, Ron rosit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce qui fit redoublée mon rire alors que Harry me tend une main pour m'aider à me relever.

\- Content de te revoir, dit finalement Ron en tendant sa main à Hermione.

\- Moi de même. Répondit-elle.

Ce dernier tenta de me tendre la main à moi aussi, un immense sourire mesquin aux lèvres, je lui plaquais deux bises sonore sur les joues, le laissant empourpré de plus belle.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'installé devant le feu de la salle commune dans les fauteuils moelleux que nous commencions à parler des sujets qui nous brulaient les lèvres. Avec un regard dans ma direction Hermione sortie le vieux grimoire de cuir vert foncée, et l'ouvrit au chapitre concernant Nicolas Flamel, sous les yeux avides des garçons.

\- Voilà le livre que Alice a trouvé, chuchota t-elle en jetant un regard derrière pour vérifier que personne ne nous écoutait… Elle commença la lecture.

_C'est à Nicolas Flamel que l'on doit toute l'alchimie moderne, en effet le sorcier né en France en 1326 demeure la seule personne au monde à avoir sut créé la pierre philosophale. Pierre permettant de transformée tout métaux impure en or, et de fabriquer un élixir de longue vie. Nicolas Flamel est à ce jour le possesseur de l'unique pierre philosophale dans le monde…_

Hermione referma le livre et nous regarda tour à tour l'air grave et sérieuse elle dit dans un murmure :

\- Voilà ce qui se cache dans le château, voilà ce que garde le chien à trois tête du deuxième étage, la pierre philosophale…

\- Reste à savoir pourquoi elle est là… Interrogeais-je.

\- Et pourquoi Rogue veut il la voler… Compléta Hermione.

\- Être riche et immortelle, dit Ron, ça pourrais faire rêver tout le monde non ?

\- Pas étonnant que Rogue essaie de la voler, dit Harry.

\- Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi il à essayer de tué Harry. Répliquais-je.

Nous soupirions en choeur, un mystère résolut en appelait dix autres…

\- Rejoins moi à minuit dans la salle commune, me chuchota Harry j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je me glissais hors de mon lit en silence, passait ma cape par dessus mon pyjama rayé et sorti du dortoir en prenant garde à ne pas faire grincer la porte. Harry m'attendait en bas des marches un tissu en boule sous son bras. Sans mot nous nous approchons du feu.

\- As tu reçu un cadeau étrange cette année à Noël ? Me demande t-il.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Regarde.

Il s'écarte un peu et déroule son morceau de tissu, disparaissent entièrement dessous.

\- Une cape d'invisibilité ? Incroyable ! Où a tu eu ça ?

\- C'était avec, dit-il en sortant de sous la cape et en le tendant un morceau de carton.

"Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fait en bon usage.

Très joyeux Noël."

Je lève les yeux vers lui étonnée.

\- Qui ça peu bien être ?

\- On se le demandait avec Ron, ce n'est pas signer. Tu as une idée ?

Je tourne la tête de droite à gauche. Une question me brule les lèvres. Pourquoi Harry et pas moi. En un regard je comprends qu'il se pose la même question.

\- En tout cas cela va bien nous aidée pour nos enquête nocturne. Dis-je tachant de cacher l'amertume dans ma voix.

Bien sûr c'est Harry le héros de l'histoire, c'est lui qui à le plus besoin de cette cape… Mais si notre père avait été en vie, aurait il lui aussi fait les choses de cette manière ?

\- Je te la prêterais si tu veux… Après tout c'est un peu la tienne aussi non ?

Je sourie, Harry s'approche et nous recouvre de la cape.

\- J'ai encore quelque chose à te monter.

Nous sortons silencieusement de la salle commune, Harry me guide à travers tout un tas de couloirs, nous marchons lentement serrés, prenant bien garde à ne pas dépasser de l'artefact magique. Nous arrivons devant une salle de classe inutilisée. Il pousse la porte et retire la cape. Un grand miroir trône au milieux de la pièce, Harry me fait signe de m'en approcher. Je le regarde et fronce les sourcils. Je marche doucement, arriver en face je fais un bond en arrière. Mon coeur battant la chamade, je me rapproche et effleure de la main le reflet du miroir : Une enfant, elle fronce les sourcils et penche la tête du même côté que moi. Elle à des cheveux roux un peu ébouriffer et porte un pyjama rose, elle cligne ses grands yeux verts puis fini par comprendre. C'est moi… Moi à cinq ans à peine. Un petit garçon s'approche lui aussi il me prends la main. Je la sens dans la mienne. Je me tourne vers Harry à côté de moi. Il à des petites lunettes ronde et il sourie le bambin en face de moi. Ses cheveux sont en bataille déjà à cette âge et sur son front, aucune cicatrise, pas d'éclaire, pas de magie noir. J'ouvre la bouche la referme. Une grande femme rousse entre dans le cadre et prends la fillette dans ces bras. Je regarde autour de moi mais la pièce est vide, désespérément vide. Un grand homme mince et élancé ne tarde pas à la rejoindre, il passe une main dans ses cheveux noir, ses lunettes de travers ne parvienne pas à dissimuler ses yeux marrons pétillant de malice. Je reconnais son sourire en coin. C'est celui que je vois dans la glace quand je me coiffe les cheveux ou quand je passe devant une vitrine. Le garçon court vers lui et grimpe sur son dos. L'homme passe un bras autour des épaules de sa femme. Je me recule les larmes aux yeux. Une famille. Ils sont heureux tout les quatre. L'image deviens flou au fur à mesure que je m'éloigne. C'est la vie que nous aurions du avoir... Je m'assois dans un coin de la pièce le regard vague, Harry me rejoint.

\- C'est le miroir du rised. Il montre ce que l'on désir le plus. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que tu le vois.

Je ne réponds pas, je me contente de hocher la tête. Alors il continue.

\- J'ai passé beaucoup de nuit ici pendant les vacances. Mais le professeur Dumbledore a décidé de déplacer le miroir. Il a rendu beaucoup de gens fou et désespérés. C'est étrange, d'habitude je ne vois pas la même chose dans le miroir. La nuit dernière je voyait encore toute une famille derrière moi: Papa, maman des oncles, des tantes, des grand-parents…

\- Et aujourd'hui qu'à tu vue ?

\- Nous… Enfants…

\- Avec nos parents, complétais-je. J'ai vu ça aussi.

\- Normalement, personne ne voit la même chose.

\- Peut être, mais nous, on est différant des autres.

Il me fait un sourire.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller. Dis-je.

Harry hoche la tête et me remet la cape sur les épaules et serre sa main dans la mienne. Nous savons tout les deux que l'en sortant de cette salle nous ne reverrons jamais James et Lily.

Je ne me rends pas bien compte de l'évolution du temps pendant le trajet du retour. C'est comme si mon esprit était entourée de coton et était incapable de discerner la réalité. Je revois les enfants courir vers leur parents, leur innocence, et leur petite main. Je revois les yeux vert de Lily et les grandes main de James.

Au croisement des escaliers menant au dortoir, Harry lâche ma main.

\- Tu as le sourire de Papa Alice.

Je sourie et lui pose un baiser sur la joue et disparait dans les escaliers. J'ai le sourire de James…

* * *

\- Alice Potter ! Où était tu passé encore ?!

À l'entrée du dortoir Hermione m'attendait de pied ferme… Si je m'étais attendu a ce que mes trois camarades de dortoir ne dorme pas trois heure après le couvre feu, je me serais sans doute montrée plus discrète.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

Je me dirige vers mon lit, enlève mes chaussures, et sous le regard exaspéré de Hermione, je me laisse tombée de tout mon long. La journée à été longue…

\- Tu es absolument impossible. Que fera tu quand tu te sera fait prendre ?

\- J'improviserais ! Comme toujours.

\- C'est vrai ça, ajouta Lavande curieusement, ça fait plusieurs fois que je t'entends rentrée tard le soir, qu'est ce que tu peux bien trafiquer ?

Un sourire malicieux s'étale sur mes lèvres, Hermione va s'assoir dans son lit boudeuse.

\- Ça c'est un secret, et puis vous ne me croiriez pas !

\- Allez ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête, j'ai ramener des gâteau au citron de chez moi, rajouta Parvati, raconte nous ! Ce soir c'est soirée pyjama !

\- A non ! S'indigna Hermione, il est déjà bien assez tard !

\- Bon d'accord, souriais-je sachant bien que cela ferais enrager mon amie, je vais vous raconter.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et allume une bougie sur ma table de chevet, Parvati sort des gâteaux auxquels Lavande ajoute des bonbons de toute les couleurs. Soudain, je reçoit un oreiller en pleine figure.

\- C'est déloyal !

Me dit Hermione, mis amusés, mis boudeuse avant de s'allonger sur son lit les yeux ouvert. Mais je n'était pas dupe, je savais quel attendait l'histoire avec autant d'impatience que les deux autres. Je pris une profonde inspiration…

\- Vous n'avez jamais mis les pieds en dehors de la salle commune la nuit je suppose ?

Lavande et Parvati hochèrent la tête en signe de négation et sous leurs regards choqué entendirent Hermione dire :

\- J'aurais beaucoup mieux aimé éviter !

\- Menteuse ! Répliquais-je.

Je savais que pour rien au monde Hermione ne regrettait les événements qui avait fini par nous rapprocher. Je mange une dragée surprise de berticrochu savourant l'avidité de mes camarades de dortoirs.

\- Ce soir là, nous nous étions glisser hors de la salle commune, bien après le début du couvre feu. Des frissons d'excitations parcouraient mon échine, et silencieusement nous parcourions les couloirs désert. Pas une âme éveillé dans aucune des salles de classe du château pas un bruit. Les couloirs sont éclairés partiellement à la lueur des torches. Cela donne au château une atmosphère mystérieuse et un peu angoissante, on ne sais pas ce qu'il peu surgir de derrière une statut, un mauvais sort, un autre élève en fraude, une créature dangereuse, ou pire, bien pire un professeur en colère. Et dans la nuit on découvre tout les secrets de poudlard, salle cacher ou passage secret... Dans les endroits les moins éclairées, la lune se reflète sur le sol, et quand on se penche à la fenêtre, ou mieux que l'on arrive à ce glisser sur le toit… On peut voir des milliers d'étoiles au dessus de nos têtes, et l'air du vent qui nous effleure la peau, on voit tout, le parc, la cabane de Hagrid éclairée et de la fumée s'en échappent, l'inquiétante, mystérieuse et attirante forêt interdite, et le lac, reflétant la lune et les étoiles sur son eau sombre. On a le monde à nos pieds, on est libre, insouciant, invincible… On fait ça dans le plus grand des secrets, c'est des moments juste pour nous à partager, pas d'interdit, pas d'autre limite que notre imaginations.

Le regard vague, je sourie en repensant à nos virés dans les tours les plus hautes du château. Lavande et Parvati, me regarde avec des yeux émerveillés.

\- Et si quelqu'un vous voyait ? Chuchota cette dernière, tu aurais de gros ennui…

\- Il suffit de ne pas se faire prendre. Et si par malheur on entend le pas claudicant de Rusard, alors on court, on court à en perdre haleine. Sans se retournés, on cour comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Et quand on arrive enfin dans la salle commune saint et sauf, on rie… On rie comme on ne rie jamais en tant normal, parce que sans ses instants de frayeur, ses expéditions nocturne ne val rien.

\- Et peut on savoir qui est le on ?

Demanda Hermione fronçant les sourcils, ce redressant dans son lit. Peut être se demandait elle si nous lui cachions des choses Harry Ron et moi.

\- Avec Harry c'est évident, soupira Parvati une pointe de jalousie à peine dissimulée dans la voix.

\- Non…

Je sourie, ça je n'étais pas prête à leur dire quoi que se soit mais ce n'était sans compté Lavande qui apparemment pour les potins et autre rumeur, avait un sens de l'observation à toute épreuve.

\- Ce qui est évident c'est que Alice à pour mentors l'un des trios les plus en vogue de poudlard, répliqua Lavande. Les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan. Cela te vaux d'ailleurs de la rancoeur de la part de plusieurs élèves plus âgées Alice, tu te méfiera.

Satisfaite de son petit effet Lavande croisa une jambe par dessus l'autre et avala un morceau de gâteau, sous les regards surprit de toute la chambre.

\- Comment sais tu cela ? Demandais-je les yeux rond.

\- Il suffit de bien observer. Sourit-elle. D'ailleurs sur lequel d'entre eux à tu jetée ton dévolu ?

La question me laissa estomaquée, elle fit en revanche beaucoup rire Hermione et ma potentiel réponse sembla intéresser Parvati autant que Lavande.

\- Ben je… Je veux dire… Heu…

\- Aller Alice, tu peux nous dire insista Parvati, puis il est reconnu par la plus part des filles de poudlard que Jordan est très mignon et les Weasley font partie des garçons les plus populaire de l'école.

\- Mais je…

\- Aller Potter crache le morceau !

\- Mais aucun des trois ! Quel idée… C'est…

\- Moi je paris sur Jordan ! Soupira Lavande.

\- Et moi sur Fred ! Ajouta Parvati, c'est clairement le plus mignon des deux.

\- Ridicule…

Hermione approuva avec véhémence. Je pris un oreiller dans la figure lancé par Parvati. S'en suivit la bataille de polochon la plus drôle de toute ma vie. Même Hermione participa et explosa même son oreiller sur la tête de Lavande étalant des plumes dans toute la chambre. Au fond on ne se connaissaient pas vraiment toute les quatre, on n'était peut être pas les meilleurs amies du monde et l'on avait beaucoup de différant mais cette soirée entre filles avait été beaucoup plus amusante que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

* * *

Le lendemain, nous étions quatre à avoir d'immense cerne et à s'endormir pendant le cour d'histoire de la magie, déjà que habituellement, ce cours était d'un ennui mortel...

Hermione fut mise au courant pour la cape d'invisibilité et grimaça quand elle appris que Harry se baladait également la nuit dans les couloirs. Le deuxième match pour gryffondor de la saison approchant, Harry revenait souvent tremper, boueux et épuisé de ses entrainements quidditch. Rogue était de plus en plus odieux avec Harry et nous avions été atterrés de voir qu'il était arbitre pour le prochain match. Il allait désavantager Gryffondor ça c'était certain.

Le jour du match arriva vite, et l'appréhension de Harry était contagieuse, la veille je m'était tellement rongé les ongles qu'il ne m'en resterait bientôt plus. J'en avais fait par à Fred, George et Lee, brisant ainsi ma promesse de ne pas raconter ce que l'on faisait Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi au garçon et inversement. Les jumeaux m'avait rassuré et promis qu'il tiendrait Rogue à l'oeil pendant le match. Ils m'avaient ensuite demander pourquoi Rogue en avait après Harry, je n'avait pas su leurs répondre. Je n'avais évidemment pas put leur parler de l'histoire de Nicolas Flamel et du chien à trois têtes.

Le jour du match, c'est finalement dans les gradins du côté Gryffondor, que je pris place avec Ron et Hermione. J'avais enroulé l'écharpe au couleur de ma maison autour de mon coup. Un bonnet enfoncé jusqu'a yeux et les couleur rouge et or peinte sur mes joues. Hermione avait une pair de jumelle et Ron arborait fièrement une banderole avec le blason de Gryffondor. Neville vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Je lui sourie, il progressait en sortilège, j'avais pris l'habitude de me mettre à côté de lui dans cette matière.

Rogue rentra sur le terrain en premier sous l'oeil mauvais des Gryffondor, lui aussi avait l'air furieux. Peut être parce qu'il se trouvait sous le regard attentif du professeur Dumbledore qui venait d'arrivé. Pour notre plus grand soulagement. Rogue ne toucherait pas un cheveux de Harry tant que le directeur serai présent.

\- Je n'ai jamais vue Rogue avec un regard si mauvais, commenta Ron, ah, ça y est le match commence ! Aïe !

Malfoy venait d'arriver par derrière et lui avait tapé la tête.

\- Désolé Weasley ! Je ne t'avais pas vue.

Il sourit largement à Crabbe et Goyle et malgré mon exaspération s'installât juste derrière nous.

\- Je me demande combien de temps Potter va réussir à rester sur son balai, dit il. Quelqu'un veut parier ? A ton avis Weasley ?

Ron ne répondit pas, concentré sur le match ou Rogue avait donné un penalty en faveur de Pousouffle parce que George ( et non Fred comme annoncer par Lee) avait envoyer un cognard dans sa direction.

\- Sans doute beaucoup plus longtemps que toi Malfoy. Répondis-je calmement sans me détournée du match.

\- Vous savez comment ils choisissent leurs joueurs dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ? dit Malfoy sans être déstabilisé le moins du monde. Il vont chercher les gens qui leur font Pitié. Par exemple il ont prit Potter parce qu'il n'a pas de parents, les Weasley parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'argent et ils vont surement prendre Neville Londubat parce qu'il n'a pas de cerveau.

\- Tu me fais pitié, crachais-je en me retenant de lui coller mon point dans la figure.

\- Je vaux douze fois mieux que toi Malfoy, déblatéra Neville qui était devenu écarlate.

\- Bien dit, Neville, approuva Ron les yeux rivé sur le match pendant que les trois serpentard riaient au éclat.

Je regardais Olivier bloquer le souafle avec agilité.

\- Si le cerveau était en or, tu serais encore plus pauvre que Weasley, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Ron et moi nous retournions en même temps, mes yeux lançais des éclaires, j'étais prête à l'étrangler. Peut être qu'à nous quatre… Pensais-je rêveuse…

\- Je te préviens, Malfoy, dit Ron, un mot de plus et…

Malfoy ne sut jamais ce que Ron prévoyait de faire car Hermione appela.

\- Ron, Harry !

\- Quoi ? Répondit-on d'une même voix.

En effet Harry descendait à toute vitesse vers le sol, provoquant un mouvement de panique et d'enthousiasme parmi les spectateurs. Hermione et moi nous étions levées, elle avait plaquer sa main contre sa bouche tandis que je me penchait à la balustrade pour mieux voir.

\- Oui aller, chuchotais je.

L'excitation du stade était à son comble personne ne quittait Harry des yeux. Personne sauf Malfoy qui eu le malheur de dire :

\- Tu as de la chance Weasley, Potter a du voir un pièce de monnaie par terre.

Ron se leva d'un coup, et avant même que Malfoy ai put ajouter quelque chose, Ron était sur lui et le maintenait immobiliser à terre. Après une hésitation de courte duré, Neville enjamba le banc de bois et se jeta dans la mêlée.

\- Vas-y Harry ! Hurla Hermione qui ne semblait se rendre compte de rien.

Moi je tentais de suivre les deux actions en même temps. Ron avait roulé sous le banc et Neville était aux prise avec Crabbe. Harry fonça sur Rogue, qui l'évitât au dernier moment, à mon plus grand regret. Goyle s'apprêtait à ce jeter sur Neville par derrière. Indignée, je jetais un dernier coup d'oeil à Harry qui remontais vers le ciel le vif d'or serrer dans sa main, signe de triomphe, et je me jetais sur Goyle le faisant basculer à terre.

La foule hurlait sont enthousiasme. Goyle souriait comme un idiot, il devait ce dire que j'étais une cible facile… Pas de chance pour lui j'avais fait cinq ans de Judo et j'eu vite fait de le maitriser.

Hermione dansait sur le banc :

\- Ron ! Alice ? Le match est fini on a gagné ! Gryffondor prend la tête du championnat !

Je me relevais, lissa ma jupe d'un revers de main et essuya ma lèvre ensanglantée. Je tendis ma main à Neville dont l'arcade signait également. Ron le nez ensanglanter, et mes cheveux hirsute, nous étions dans un salle état tout les trois quand nous descendions en compagnie de Hermione féliciter Harry. Mais nous avions laissé les trois Serpentard par terre sous les gradins et nous partagions une intense satisfaction.

Harry fut emmené jusqu'au vestiaire porter sur les bras des Gryffondor en délire, il eu à peine le temps de s'interroger sur notre état lamentable.

\- On a flanquer une raclée à Malfoy Crabbe et Goyle, criais-je en réponse à sont interrogation silencieuse.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore davantage. Le laissant ce changer, nous prenions la direction du château, les esprits en liesse et le sourire au lèvre.

\- Mes amis, que ce jour reste dans vos mémoires comme celui ou nous avons apprit au serpentard de quel bois sont fait les Gryffondor !

C'était la fête dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. J'étais assise sur une table entre Fred et George, tandis que Lee me mettait du baume sur ma lèvre abimée. Je racontais à qui voulais l'entendre que j'avais mis Goyle à terre. Ron quand à lui ne se privait pas non plus pour se venter d'avoir collé un oeil au beurre noir à Malfoy. La nouvelle fit bientôt le tour de la salle commune et lui, Neville et moi recevions des claques amical dans le dos. De la musique sortait par toute les fenêtres et la fête battait son plein quand Harry fit interruption dans la salle commune. Il fut acclamer par tout les gryffondor, mais il n'y prêta guère attention et se dépêchât de rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Il interrompu ce dernier puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie me faisant signe de les rejoindre.

Nous nous rendions dans une salle de classe vide et Harry ferma la porte derrière nous. Il nous racontât qu'il avait surpris Rogue se dirigeant vers la forêt et qu'il l'avait suivit. Cette nouvelle fit frémir Hermione mais elle refit pas de commentaire. Mais je coupais Harry dans son récit :

\- Attend une seconde… Tu as suivit quelqu'un qui a essayé de te tué, seul dans la forêt ?! Mais tu es complètement inconscient ! Ne refait jamais une chose pareille !

\- La n'est pas le propos, répondis t'il, il s'agit d'un problème plus important…

\- Oui oui… Continu, mais ne compte pas t'en tiré comme ça, tu n'as plus intérêt à prendre de risque.

Il hocha la tête.

\- On avait deviné juste, dit-il. Il s'agit bien de la Pierre philosophale. Rogue essaye de la voler et il veut obliger Quirrell à l'aider. Il y à surement d'autres choses qui gardent la Pierre en plus de Touffu. Des tas de sortilèges, probablement, et Quirrell doit connaitre les formules magiques pour les neutraliser.

\- Ce qui veut dire que pour protéger la Pierre… Commençais-je.

\- Il faut que Quirrell tienne tête à Rogue, complétât Hermione d'une voix blanche.

\- Dans ce cas elle aura bientôt disparu… Conclu Ron.


	16. Chapitre 16 : la lettre

**Voilà un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Merci de me lire, bien à vous et bonne lecture,**

**Jonkille**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : La lettre

Les semaines se succédèrent, Quirrell semblait plus angoissé, stressé et plus maigre de jours en jours. Cependant et contre toute attente, la vie suivait son cour et les grognements du chien à trois têtes restaient audible et la pierre philosophale était belle et bien toujours sous la trappe. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, le retour du printemps, pour aller explorer la forêt interdite accompagnée de Fred, George et Lee. Nos escapades nocturnes c'étaient faite un peu rare ses derniers temps. Entre notre enquête à propos de Nicolas Flamel, les entrainements de Quidditch, ainsi que les nombreux devoir distribués à l'approche des examens, nous manquions de temps à passer ensemble.

Il faisait froid et la neige recouvrait encore les tours du château, et un soir, étant à la volière pour nourrie Pancake, un hiboux de la poste du chemin de traverse arriva par la fenêtre et me tendis sa patte avec insistance. Je récupérais la lettre, intriguée je reconnu l'écriture de ma mère. Qu'est ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre que je leur envoie Pancake la semaine suivante ?

_Alice chérie,_

_Nous espérons papa et moi que ta rentrée c'est bien passé, et qu'il ne fait pas trop froid en écosse. Ici il fait doux pour un mois de Février. En faite si je t'écrie plus tôt que d'habitude, c'est que nous avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer…_

_Je suis enceinte ! Tu vas être grande soeur Alice ! Est ce que tu te rends compte ? J'ai du mal à réaliser c'est merveilleux ! Nous te tenons au courant. _

_Nous t'embrassons tout les deux, et nous t'aimons fort en ce merveilleux jours !_

_Papa et Maman _

Abasourdis, je me laissai glisser contre le mur, et tombait assise sur le plancher poussiéreux de la volière. Un bébé ? Mais c'est impossible… Ils ne pouvaient pas… Un bébé à la maison, j'allais avoir un frère ou une soeur… Ce n'était pas vraiment attendu… C'était même plutôt étrange… Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse y avoir quelqu'un d'autre. C'était maman, papa, Harry et moi, point. J'aurais dut être heureuse, impatiente, sauté de joie, criée la nouvelle à tout le monde, par cette fenêtre par exemple… Avoir une quelconque réaction liée avec le bonheur qui devrait m'envahir. Mais rien ne me vient, pas de joie ni de baume au coeur. Juste un sentiment de vide. Qui est vite remplacé par une boule dans ma gorge qui refuse de s'en déloger. Est ce qu'ils font un nouveau bébé parce que je ne suis plus à la maison ? Parce que je suis enfin à poudlard et qu'il ont de nouveau du temps et de la place ? Ils vont avoir un bébé fabriqué par eux, de leur sang, de leur amour… Et moi qu'est ce que je vais devenir alors ? La pièce rapporté de la famille ? L'enfant de trop, l'enfant d'un amour mort trop tôt ? Peut être que je devrais rester à poudlard comme Harry au prochaine vacance de Noël… Où peut être que je serais envoyé cher les Dursley ? Dans ce cas j'aimerais mieux choisir Remus…

Je laisse ma tête tombée sur mes genoux et je reste là. Les minutes défilent peut être les heures, je ne sais plus. Des larmes on couler sur mes joues, puis s'arrête, puis recommence… Je crois que je finie par m'endormir contre la pierre froide de la tour. Quand je me réveille une main est poser sur mon épaule et me secoue doucement. La nuit est tombé depuis longtemps, le ciel est sombre et j'ai probablement loupé le diné. Un garçon me fixe, les yeux inquiets.

\- Est ce que ça va ?

\- Oui… Mes parents vont avoir un bébé, répondis-je d'une voix plate.

\- Heu… C'est une bonne nouvelle ? Félicitation !

\- Sans doute…

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un qui va bien… Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

Je secoue la tête… Des larmes brouillent à nouveau ma vue… Mais je crois reconnaitre cette voix, en un sens elle est rassurante…

\- Ne me laisse pas… Je chuchote.

\- Heu ça va aller je suis là… Dit-il en me tapotant maladroitement l'épaule.

\- …

\- Le couvre feu va bientôt être dépasser, et… Tu va prendre froid… - Il hésite. - Vient, je te ramène.

Il me tend une main et passe l'autre autour de ma taille et me guide à travers les escaliers de la tour. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous marchons en silence, je frissonne. Il passe sa cape sur mes épaules. Je lui jette un coup d'oeil à la dérobé, il n'est plus qu'en pull fin, c'est lui qui va prendre froid… Mais je n'ai même pas le courage de protester.

J'entends des pas au bout d'un couloir, si c'est un professeur on aura des ennuis…

\- Merci, mais l'on va prendre le relai, dit que je connais bien mais plus froide qu'à l'ordinaire.

Fred, George et Lee ce tienne devant nous, armée de la carte du maraudeur. Le garçon les dévisage, puis hoche la tête sans protester en direction de Fred.

\- Est ce que ça va aller maintenant ? Me demande t-il.

Je réponds par l'affirmative d'un petit mouvement de tête sans cesser de regarder mes chaussures. Les bras de Lee prennent immédiatement place autour de ma taille, tandis que la main de George ce pose sur mon épaule. Ils me guident à travers les couloirs et les tours vers notre salle commune.

Le parchemin froissé dans ma paume de main, je me dirigeais machinalement vers mon dortoir et m'écrasais dans mon lit, sans dire un mot. Au fond ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, c'est Harry ma famille, ça à toujours été lui.

* * *

_ Une grande femme blonde tient un bébé dans ses bras. Elle est dissimulée sous une grande cape de voyage et le serre contre son coeur. Un homme charger d'une grosse mal la prend par l'épaule et accélère le pas. _

_\- Il ne faut pas que l'on nous voie ! chuchote t-il. _

_ Le bébé pleure. _

_\- Chute ne pleure pas mon ange, tout va bien aller. _

_ L'image ce brouille… _

_ Une femme rousse et un bambin de trois ans._

_\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !..._

_ Une lumière verte, un rire horrible... _

_ Sous la fenêtre les passants s'agitent._

_\- Alice ! Regarde ce que maman à rapporté !..._

_ La balançoire vole haut très haut, beaucoup plus haut que les autres enfants. Et la petite fille atterrit en souplesse sur le sol…_

_-Tiens ma chérie, c'est pour toi..._

_\- Tu es bizarre ! Ce n'est pas normal de faire des choses comme ça ! En plus tes cheveux son moche ! La jolie dame la bas, c'est pas vraiment ta maman… _

_\- Joyeux anniversaire !_

_ La fillette souffle un énorme gâteau et une vieille dame prends une photo..._

_\- Mais tu ne fais pas partie de leur famille toi, de toute façon, dit une enfant dans un parc. Toi tu n'as pas de parents ! _

_\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! tu mens !_

_\- Alice elle a pas de maman ! Répète l'enfant sans cesse. _

_\- Tu mens, tu mens, cri l'autre tandis que la voix se répète en litanie. TAIS TOI ! TAIS TOI !_

_ Il y a une détonation et l'enfant est propulsé plus loin… _

_\- Regarde comme elle est belle ! _

_ Le bébé dans le berceau dort à point fermé, je le regarde en silence, comment ne pas aimer un être si mignon. Une petite chose si innocente et si fragile…_

_ Un bambin marche maladroitement jusqu'à moi et s'écroule dans mes bras, je sourie, le fait tourné dans les airs. Le bambin rie, un rire qui lézarde les murs et qui s'envole haut, très haut… _

_Une jeune femme pose la main sur l'épaule d'une fillette blonde de onze ans. _

_\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, elle lui chuchote. Mais je te promet que quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours la pour toi..._

_\- Espèce de monstre ! Alice le monstre ! Alice est un monstre ! Cri l'enfant. Tu es toute seule et tu sera toujours toute seule ! Alice est un monstre…_

_Un monstre… Un monstre… Des mains me saisisse, je hurle, je me débat. _

_\- Tu es un monstre…_

_\- Lâche moi ! LACHE MOI ! _

_\- Alice, dis une voix lointaine, Alice… _

_\- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, dit une fille à un garçon bouleverser avant de tournée les talons en pleurant._

_\- Alice, appel t-il en vain…_

_\- Alice est un monstre ! MONSTRE !_

_\- Arrête ça ! ARRÊTE ÇA ! _

_\- ALICE ! _

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup, en sueur je me débat, Harry essai de me maintenir en place. La respiration haletante, les yeux humides, je cesse progressivement de lutter… Hermione au pied du lit me regarde inquiète. Parvati est resté sur le pas de la porte et contemplant la scène.

\- Tu hurlais, tu me disais d'arrêter, chuchota Hermione, j'ai essayé de te réveiller… Mais je n'arrivais pas alors Parvati est allé chercher Harry.

Je me laisse aller contre le torse de Harry. Ferme les yeux et me concentre pour inspiré profondément. Il pose une main sur mon front.

\- Tu es brulante ! Je vais chercher McGonnagal !

\- Non… Je chuchote. S'il te plait reste…

\- J'y vais, déclara Hermione en quittant la pièce précipitamment.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'en quittant l'infirmerie trois jours plus tard, après avoir été cloué au lit par la grippe, que je me décidais finalement à reprendre le chemin de la volière. Et pour la première fois de ma vie je serais bien restée quelque jours de plus réfugiée sous les draps protecteur de l'infirmerie.

Je pris une plume, de l'encre et un morceau de parchemin pour écrire un mot à mes parents. "_C'est une formidable nouvelle ! Je vous aime et ai hâte de vous revoir bientôt."_

C'est en retournant dans les dortoirs récupérer des affaires que je vis soigneusement pliée (sans doute par Hermione) sur mon lit une cape bien trop grande pour moi qui ne m'appartient pas. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je descendis les escaliers de Gryffondor et grâce à la carte du maraudeur, je sus exactement quel direction prendre. Quelque instant plus tard, j'attendais patiemment devant la salle commune des serpentard que quelqu'un se décide à en sortir. Et que ne fut pas ma joie quand j'aperçu mon blondinet préféré sortir de la salle. Draco Malfoy. Oh joie…

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais la Potter ? Crachat il en me lançant un regard mauvais.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Malfoy, lui répondis je sur le même ton.

Comme toujours il était flanqué de ses deux abrutis de garde du corps Crabe et Goyle. Je n'avais pas grand chose à craindre de leurs baguettes, ses deux babouins étaient incapable de prononcer la moindre formule correcte. Mais si ils se jetaient tout les feu sur moi, j'avais quand même assez peu de chance d'en réchapper. Je serrais prudemment ma baguette entre mes doigts.

\- Il se trouve Potter que tu es devant ma salle commune, alors si cela me regarde !

\- Le château est à tout le monde ! Et ce couloir ne fait pas exception.

\- Dis moi ce que tu fais là ou je te jettes un sort ! Dit-il en saisissant sa baguette.

\- Essaie un peu pour voir ! Je sortais également la mienne et le toisais de toute ma (petite) hauteur.

\- MALFOY ! BAISSE ÇA !

Précipitamment j'abaissais également ma propre baguette magique. Le garçon qui s'avançait était grand et devait avoir quinze ou seize ans. Au badge épinglé sur sa robe je pu constater qu'il était préfet… Fantastique j'allais avoir des ennuis ça c'était sûr.

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Malfoy je ne veux plus te voir une baguette à la main dans les couloirs. Le couvre feu est sur le point de commencer, retourne dans la salle commune.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais.

Me lançant un dernier regard noir Malfoy disparut au coin du couloir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? Demanda le préfet en voyant la couleur de ma robe.

\- Je… Commençais-je, j'ai trouvé ça par terre dans un couloir, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux la ramenée. - Mentis-je en tendant la cape au garçon.

\- Très bien, donne, je vais m'en occuper. C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Potter.

Il arqua un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaire, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Toi non plus je ne veux pas te reprendre une baguette à la main dans un couloir. Maintenant file !

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Je le remerciais brièvement et reprit au pas de course le chemin de ma propre salle commune.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Hagrid

**Bonjour tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chapitre, excuser le retard et mon manque de motivation ses derniers jours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésiter pas à me laisser votre avis. **

**Bien à vous et bonne lecture,**

** Jonkille**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Hagrid ou un don pour s'attirer des ennuis

Cette après midi là, nous étions installé à la bibliothèque pour réviser, j'avais suivit Hermione, Harry et Ron de mauvaise grâce, parce que Fred et George avaient écopé d'un retenu. Il faisait pourtant beau dehors. C'était la première belle journée de la saison et je n'avais qu'une envie : refermer mon livre et me jeter dehors. Ron semblait d'ailleurs partager mon avis. Mais avant que je n'ai pu suggérer l'idée de faire une pose, Hagrid apparut de derrière un rayon et Ron s'exclama, faisant sursauter Harry :

\- Hagrid ! Qu'est ce que vous faites dans la bibliothèque ?

\- Je suis simplement venu jeter un coup d'œil… Répondit-il mal à l'aise.

Il nous observa tout les quatre puis ajouta soupçonneux :

\- Et vous qu'est ce que vous faites là ? J'espère que vous avez cessé de vous intéresser à Nicolas Flamel ?

\- Oh il y à longtemps que nous avons trouvé se que nous cherchions, dit Ron avec fierté, et nous savons ce que garde ce chien. Il s'agit de la Pierre Philo…

\- Chut ! Interrompit Hagrid en regardant inquiet autour d'eux. Parle moins fort qu'est ce qui te prend ?

\- Nous voulions justement vous poser quelque petites questions, intervient Harry. On se demandait ce qui à été mis en place pour garder la pierre, en dehors de Touffu.

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à venir me voir plus tard. Je ne vous promet rien mais arrêtez de jacasser à se sujet, les élèves ne sont pas censés savoir. On va penser que c'est moi qui vous ai tout raconté.

Je faillis ajouter que c'était un peu le cas, mais cela aurait été trop impolie.

Quand Hargid eu disparut de la bibliothèque, Hermione s'interrogea.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il cachait dans son dos ?

\- Aucune idée…

Soupirais-je avant de me replonger dans mon livre de potion, le seul examen que j'avais vraiment peur de ratais… Hermione aimait me qualifier de catastrophe ambulante. Forte heureusement pour se cours je n'étais pas en binôme avec Neville, sinon les cachots auraient explosés une bonne dizaine de fois depuis le début de l'année. Ron, trop ravie de trouver une excuse pour arrêter de travailler, se leva prestement de sa chaise et partie fouiller le rayon d'où venait Hagrid.

Il revient quelques secondes plus tard les bras chargés d'une pile de livre.

\- Des dragons ! Murmura t-il, Hagrid regardait les bouquins consacrés aux dragons ! Regarder ça : Les différentes espèce de dragon d'Angleterre et d'Irlande, De l'oeuf au brasier, Guide de l'amateur de dragon…

\- Hagrid a toujours rêver d'avoir un dragon, dit Harry songeur, il me l'a dit la premier fois que je l'ai vue.

\- En tout cas j'espère vraiment qu'il n'a pas réussi à en obtenir un, chuchotais-je. Vous imaginez le chaos ?

\- Et puis c'est contraire à nos lois, ajouta Ron. L'élevage des Dragons à été interdit par la convention de 1709, tout le monde sait ça. Comment veux tu que l'on arrive à cacher notre existence au moldu si on garde un dragon dans son jardin ? En plus ils sont impossible à dresser, c'est très dangereux. Si tu voyais les brûlures que s'est faites Charlie en Roumanie !

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, protestais-je, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'adopter un dragon, moi.

\- Il n'y à quand même pas de dragon sauvage en Grande-Bretagne ? Demanda Harry.

\- Bien sûr que si, il y en a, assura Ron. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du vert gallois ou du noir des Hébrides ? Le ministère fait un sacré travail pour essayer de les cacher je peux te le dire. Chaque fois qu'un moldu en voit un, il faut lui jeter un sort pour qu'il l'oublie tout de suite.

\- Je me demande vraiment ce que Hagrid mijote, s'interrogea Hermione.

\- Pries seulement merlin pour que ses recherches soit uniquement hypothétique, soupirais-je.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, nous étions en chemin pour la cabane de Hagrid. Ce n'est que l'en s'approchant que l'on put constater que tout les rideaux de la maison du garde de chasse était fermés.

\- Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille… Murmurais-je alors que nous allions frapper à la porte.

\- Qui est la ? Demanda Hagrid avant de nous reconnaitre et d'entre ouvrir sa porte pour nous laisser passer.

La chaleur à l'intérieur de la cabane était insoutenable. Je jetais un regard suspicieux à la cheminée où un feu crépitait doucement et cherchait le regard de Ron anxieuse. Celui ci était en train de refuser poliment un sandwich à l'hermine proposé par Hagrid, comme il convient de refuser toute nourriture préparé par ses soins, si vous tenez à la vie bien sûr.

\- Alors vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry, est ce que vous pourriez nous dire ce qui garde la pierre philosophale à part Touffu ?

\- Bien sûr que non je ne peux pas vous le dire. D'abord parce que je l'ignore. Ensuite parce que vous en savez déjà beaucoup trop et donc même si j'étais au courant, je ne vous dirais rien non plus - C'était faux bien entendu, malgré sa bonne volonté Hagrid laissait toujours échapper des informations et nous l'avions bien comprit. - Il y à de bonne raisons pour que cette pierre se trouve ici. Elle a faillit être volée chez Gringotts, j'imagine que vous l'aviez déjà compris ? Je me demande bien comment vous avez fait pour découvrir l'existence de Touffu.

\- C'est une longue histoire, répondis je, c'était d'abord à cause de Malfoy, puis de Rusard qui nous poursuivait… - Je vis le regard noir de Hermione - Quoi qu'il en soit l'on ne vous dira rien, puisque vous ne voulez rien nous dire - Ajoutais-je.

\- Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas nous le dire, dit Hermione, mais ne nous faites pas croire que vous ne le savez pas. Vous savez tout ce qui ce passe ici.

Hagrid sourie sous sa barbe hirsute tandis qu'Hermione revenait à la charge.

\- Nous voulions simplement savoir qui s'était chargé du dispositif de protection de la pierre, dit elle. Nous nous demandions en qui, à part vous, Dumbledore pouvait avoir une telle confiance.

Je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas m'étouffer avec ma tasse de thé. C'était d'un tel culot, je n'en revenais pas de la part d'Hermione, c'était moi qui faisait ce genre de chose habituellement. C'était tellement gros que je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela puisse fonctionner. Mais en s'entendant rappeler la confiance que Dumbledore avait en lui Hagrid bomba le torse et dit :

\- Bah, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de mal à vous dite ça… Voyons… Il m'a demandé de lui prêter touffu. Et certain professeurs se sont chargés des sortilèges… Le professeur Chourave, le professeur Flitwick, le professeur McGonagall… Le professeur Quirell… Dumbledore lui même à fait quelque chose, bien sûr. Ah oui j'allais oublier le professeur Rogue aussi.

\- Rogue ?

\- Oui, vous ne vous douter pas de ça hein ? Rogue a aidé à protéger la pierre, alors vous voyez bien qu'il n'a pas l'intention de la voler.

Nous échangions un regard lourd de sens, si Rogue faisait partie des professeurs ayant jeté des sortilèges de protection, alors il ne lui serais pas compliquer de les contournés. Il ne restait sans doute entre Rogue et la pierre que la maigre protection de Touffu et celle de Quirell.

\- Vous êtes le seul à savoir comment faire pour se protéger de Touffu n'est ce pas ? Interrogea Harry, Et vous ne voulez le dire à personne d'autre ? Pas même à un professeur ?

\- Personne ne le sait à part moi et le professeur Dumbledore. Répondit Hagrid avec fierté.

\- Est ce que l'on pourrait ouvrir la fenêtre ? C'est un vrai chaudron ici…

\- Impossible Harry, désolé.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers le feu. Je suivis son regard.

\- Hagrid qu'y a t-il dans la cheminer ? Demandais-je fébrile.

Je pensais déjà savoir quel était cette ovale noir reposant dans l'âtre de la cheminer. Un dragon, mais je n'avais jamais autant espéré me tromper.

\- Oh ça… C'est simplement…

\- Où est ce que vous l'avez trouvez ? L'interrompit Ron. Vous avez dut payer ça une fortune.

\- Je l'ai gagner, hier soir. J'étais aller boire un ou deux verres au village et j'ai joué au cartes avec un client de passage. Pour tout vous dire, je crois qu'il n'était pas mécontents de s'en débarrasser.

\- Sans blague… Marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.

\- Et qu'est ce que vous allez en faire une fois qu'il aura éclos ? Demanda Hermione.

Hagrid sortie fièrement un livre sur la table. L'élevage de dragons pour l'agrément ou le commerce.

\- J'ai lu des choses la dessus. Je l'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque, c'est un peu daté bien sur, mais tout y est ! Il faut gardé l'oeuf dans le feu parce que dans la nature c'est leur mère qui souffle dessus, vous comprenez ? Et quand l'œuf aura éclos il faut donné au petit un saut de cognac mélanger à du sang de poulet toutes les demis heure. Regardez la il explique comment reconnaitre les différant œufs. Le miens, c'est un Norvégien à crête. Une espèce rare.

Expliqua il avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais Hagrid, votre cabane est en bois, fit remarquer Hermione atterrée.

Mais Hagrid dans la contemplation satisfaite de son oeuf n'écoutait déjà plus.

\- Un peu daté ! M'exlamais-je en rentant vers le château, ce livre dates de 1456... On court droit à la catastrophe...

Les autres se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête en silence. Aucun de nous n'avait d'idée pour empêcher Hagrid de se lancer dans l'élevage de dragon.

* * *

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'y aller de jour ? On ne ferait pas mieux d'y aller pendant la nuit ?

\- Pendant la nuit ? Mais Alice tu es complètement folle ! S'exclama Lee. La forêt interdite en pleine nuit, on aura tout entendu...

\- Il n'empêche que nous avons beaucoup plus de chance de ce faire attraper de jour.

\- Pas avec ça, sourie Fred.

\- Bon très bien alors je vous rejoint à l'heure du repas.

\- Il faudrait que Fred et toi fassiez une apparition au repas, pour éviter les soupçons. Dit George.

\- Très bien, répondit Fred, qui prend la carte ?

\- Alice, répondit-il.

Fred me tendit alors ce que l'on aurai put prendre pour un vieux morceau de parchemin vierge, que je rangeai précieusement dans mon sac.

\- Parfait ! Alors à ce soir.

Je sortie de la grande salle pour aller rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione pour nos cours de se matin. Avant de rentrée dans la pièce, Harry m'attrapa par le bras et me chuchotât :

\- Ça y est c'est le moment.

Je hochais la tête et sans que l'un de nous deux n'ai vue le regard intéressé de Malfoy sur nous je demandais :

\- Quand ?

\- À la récréation du matin.

Quand la fin des cours sonna, nous courions retrouver Hagrid dans sa cabane, sans remarquer que nous étions suivit. Hagrid nous fit entrée précipitamment.

\- Il est presque sortie, annonça t-il avec fierté.

Il faisait moins chaud dans la cabane qu'à notre dernière visite mais le feu brulait toujours dans la cheminée. L'œuf noir qui était maintenant craquelé, était posé sur la table. On entendait le dragon remuer à l'intérieur. C'était un spectacle fascinant. Nous regardions l'œuf s'ouvrir en deux retenant notre souffle. Peu de personne pouvait se venter d'avoir assistez à l'éclosion d'un oeuf de dragon. Le bébé dragon s'avança sur la table claudicant, il était tout noir et avait déjà des dents plutôt pointu ses ailes toute recroqueviller ressemblait à deux vieux parapluie cassé. S'ajoutant à cela il avait des narines disproportionnées au bout de son long museau, des minuscules bosses sur la tête qui deviendrons sans doute un jour des cornes ainsi que de grand yeux jaune globuleux.

Il éternua, faisant jaillir des étincelles de son museau. Mon regard croisa celui de Hermione, si un dragon si petit pouvait déjà produire des étincelle qu'arriverait il une fois plus grand ? On n'avait bien entendu pas besoin de répondre à cette question. La cabane de Hagrid partirait bientôt en fumé si il persistait à vouloir élever un dragon chez lui.

\- Il est magnifique, chuchota se dernier ému.

Il essaya de le caresser mais le dragon grogna en montrant ses dents.

\- Brave petit, il à reconnu sa maman.

Mais pour ma part je trouvais que ce dragon n'était pas du tout affectif et que ce serai sans doute pire plus tard.

\- Hagrid, il faut combien de temps pour qu'un norvégien à crête atteigne sa taille adulte ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

Mais soudain Hagrid s'était lever d'un bon et s'était précipiter vers la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y à ?

\- Quelqu'un regardait par la fenêtre.

Harry se précipitât alors sur la porte pour regarder au dehors. Puis il se tourna vers nous, nous regarda un par un et déclara :

\- Malfoy...

* * *

Comme prévue j'avais fait une courte apparition au repas en compagnie de Fred, je sortie la carte de mon sac une fois dans le hall et à nous la forêt interdite ! Nous nous glissons silencieusement en dehors du château, et j'étudiais la carte, il fallait encore attendre Lee et George qui avait été chercher du ravitaillement au cuisine.

\- Par le slip rose de Merlin ! Jura Fred qui faisait les cent pas. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire ?

\- Merlin portait des slips roses ? Souriais-je.

\- Absolument !

\- Qui porte des slips roses ? Interrogea George arrivé derrière nous.

\- Merlin bien sûr ! Répondit Fred.

\- Merlin ? Moi je pense qu'il portait plutôt des caleçons vert, commenta Lee les bras encombré de victuaille, question de virilité.

\- Et qui te dis que Merlin était viril ! Contrattaqua Fred en croquant dans une chouquette.

\- Quand même, deux nanas pour lui tout seule… Il était forcément viril, affirma George.

\- Bon ce n'est pas que la virilité d'un mec qui à vécus il y a presque mille ans ne m'intéresse pas, dis-je trépignant d'impatience, mais si on y allait ?

Nous nous dirigions joyeusement vers la forêt, les garçons continuèrent de débattre de le couleur des sous vêtements de notre cher Merlin. Il faisait bon et la journée était parfaite pour une virée dans la forêt interdite. Contournant soigneusement la cabane de Hagrid, nous arrivions à l'orée de la forêt, les arbres étaient larges et grands, leur racine envahissaient l'espace. La forêt avait un aspect attirant et envoutant. Je laissais l'odeur des feuilles s'engouffrer dans mes narines et posait religieusement mon pied sur la douce mousse verte. Nous traversions la forêt je m'arrêtais devant chaque plante et chaque animal intéressant pour prendre des photos. Protégée par la cime des arbres j'oubliais vite Hagrid, son dragon, le bébé, Rogue et le chien à trois têtes. Le soleil perdurait encore à travers les arbres à cette heure de la journée, nous trouvions une petite clairière parsemée des premières fleurs du printemps. C'était l'endroit idéal pour partager un pic-nique tous ensemble.

\- J'étais en retenu avec Rusard, racontait Fred, notre plan était de nous retrouver là pour pouvoir récupérer des objets confisqués, George a détourné son attention avec quelques pétards du docteur Flibuste.

\- Je l'avais fait exploser juste devant son bureau, se vieux bougre ma poursuivit sur quatre étages, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait finir par m'attraper. C'est qu'il court vite pour son âge.

Quand Fred et George racontaient une histoire, passant d'un point de vue à l'autre, l'on pouvait presque les voir courir dans les couloir, ils étaient doué pour ça. Fred assis en tailleur et agitait les mains alors que George était avachie contre un arbre les bras croiser, l'air nonchalant. Pourtant la même énergie se ressentait dans leur voix. Lee était allongé dans l'herbe et avait déjà du entendre l'histoire cent fois. Moi ma tête était appuyer sur mes mains et j'écoutais, avide d'avoir la suite.

\- Pendant se temps j'ai ouvert son tiroir, il n'y a pas fallut forcer la serrure longtemps, elle s'est ouverte toute seule. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que l'on peu trouver la bas, c'est une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba.

\- Attends, s'exclamât Lee se relevant sur son coude, une caverne de quoi ?!

\- Une caverne d'Ali Abois, Lui répondis-je, c'est quoi ? Une race de chien ?

\- Pas Ali Abois, pouffa George Ali Baba, tu sais se conte moldu où un paysan découvre une caverne au trésor qui est le repère de voleurs assoiffés d'ors et de joyaux… Pour l'ouvrir il suffit de dire : PASTÈQUE, OUVRE TOI !

\- Les moldus on vraiment des contes étranges… Soupirais-je, une pastèque, quelle idée...

\- Mais non se n'était pas pastèque abrutie, répliqua Fred, c'était une épice… Le problème c'est que je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de laquelle… Safran ?

\- Peut être céleri ou curcuma… Proposais-je.

\- Et pourquoi ne serais ce pas pastèque ? Bougonna George.

\- Écoute Forge, si je te dis que se n'est pas pastèque, c'est que se n'est pas pastèque, même si je dois avouer que ça sonne beaucoup mieux que Arachide ouvre toi.

\- Franchement ces moldus on vraiment des idées tordus, annonça Lee, et comment vous connaissez ses contes vous deux ?

\- Notre père nous les lisait le soir avant de s'endormir, confessa George, il a toujours été passionné par les moldus.

\- GINGEMBRE, VOILÀ C'ÉTAIT GINGEMBRE OUVRE TOI ! S'écria Fred ravi.

\- Je persiste à dire que pastèque… Marmonna George dans sa barbe.

\- Bon encore une fois nous nous éloignons de nos dragons, dit Lee.

\- Tu as raison, dit Fred, où en étais je ?.. À oui, le tiroir de Rusard, on y trouve des objets confisqués par le concierge depuis la nuit des temps. Frizbi à dent de serpent, bombabouses en tout genre, substances illicites ou dangereuses, flacon de philtres d'amours ou d' allégresses, oiseaux en papier ensorcelés, et autre boites piégés, mais parmi tout ce bric à brac, un objet attira plus particulièrement mon attention, il y avait un morceau de parchemin vierge qui se dépliait d'une multitude de manière. Intriguée par le fait qu'un objet pareille face partie des objets dangereux et interdit, je l'ai piqué pour pouvoir découvrir ce qu'il contenait.

\- Il nous à fallut du temps pour découvrir son fonctionnement, continua Lee.

\- Comment vous avez fait ? Interrogeais-je.

\- La réponse se trouvait à la bibliothèque, dans un vieux livre sur les sorts de dissimulations et de phrases codes, expliquât George, il y avait annotée dans la marge : je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises et méfait accomplie. On avait essayé beaucoup de sort pour forcer la carte à nous révéler le mot de passe, mais il n'y à rien eu à faire, le travaille à été bien fait, impossible de l'ouvrir sans mot de passe.

\- Alors on a fini par essayer tout un tas de phrases tel que : par le caleçon de merlin ou le menton poilu de Dumbledore, complétât Fred, puis l'on à fini par essayer ce qu'il y avait marqué dans le livre.

\- Et étonnamment ça a marché !

\- À votre avis, interrogeais-je, pourquoi avoir mis au point un système aussi ingénieux que celui-ci pour ensuite donner la réponse dans un grimoire accessible à tous à la bibliothèque ?

\- J'imagine qu'ils ne voulaient sans doute pas que leur création soit oubliée. Répondis Lee.

\- Et pas moyen de savoir qui sont les créateurs ? Demandais-je après un instant de silence.

\- Non, soupira George, impossible de savoir si se sont des anciens élèves, ou les fondateur eux même, ni même de savoir à quel époque la carte à été dessiné...

Je soupirais. Un silence suivit la déclaration de George nous étions tous curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien avoir ensorceler cette carte. On ne pouvait évidemment pas interroger les professeurs, un objet pareille ils nous le confisqueraient à coup sûr... Si l'on voulait obtenir des informations, nous allions devoir être subtil. Soudain j'eus une idée.

\- Pour savoir ça, on pourrait se baser sur les éléments du château qui on été rajoutés à travers le temps ! M'exclamais-je ravie, ça nous fait une quête formidable à accomplir !

Les garçons se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

\- Mais avant ça nous avons encore des toilettes à faire exploser ! Annonça Fred un grand sourire machiavélique fixer au visage.

Nous restions assis la jusqu'à la tomber de la nuit, débattant de la meilleur technique à utiliser pour parvenir à nos fins. Puis nous retournions au château sous le ciel étoilée de se début de printemps.


	18. Petite OS en attendant la suite

**Suite à un chapitre 18 qui penne à avancer, je vous propose une OS sur Sirius Black. Vous pouvez trouvez la suite sur le lien suivant ou en cherchant dans mon profil. Je ne la poste pas ici car elle classifiée trop différemment.**

_Sirius Black ne dit jamais je t'aime, parce que Sirius Black n'aime jamais. {…} Black enchaine les conquêtes et collectionne les ex. Sirius Black n'aime que les blondes… {…} Sirius Black à des bras réconfortant. Sirius Black c'est la rage et le désespoir. {…}_

s/11709841/1/Sirius-Black.

**En attendant je continue à travailler sur Alice, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2016. **

**Bien à vous **

**Jonkille.**


	19. Chapitre 18 : Dragon et débordement

Voilà on se rapproche de la fin du tome 1; je vous laisse avec le chapitre 18! Bonne Lecture, merci encore, de me lire.

Bien à vous,

Jonkille

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Dragon et débordement

Depuis le début de la semaine Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi nous efforcions de convaincre Hagrid de relâcher le dragon, qu'il avait prénommé Norbert et qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Mais celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre, "Il mourerai tout seul dans la nature." disait-il. Bien qu'il n'ai pas tout à fait tord la question posait problème, Malfoy était au courant et attendait le moindre prétexte pour nous dénoncer et le dragon ferait sans doute bientôt la taille de la cabane. Hagrid traitait Norbert comme un adorable bambin, mais le dragon avait mauvais caractère et montrait les crocs quand on s'approchait de trop près. Cette après midi là, j'avais laissé les trois autres tenter en vain de raisonner Hagrid pour me consacrer à l'exploration du château.

Cela faisait des heures que je parcourais le couloir en long et en large. Et j'avais beau regarder dans chaque recoin de ce maudit couloir, impossible de trouver l'entrer des cuisines. Je regardais la carte encore une fois. Mais rien à faire d'après la carte je me trouvais bien en face de l'entrée. Pourtant aucune porte, trappe ou passage dérobé derrière une bibliothèque. Juste un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit. Je faisais les cents pas devant la nature morte. Sa présence ici n'était sans doute pas un hasard. C'était forcément la clef. Mais j'avais déjà essayer de déplacer le tableau afin d'ouvrir un passage, de l'ouvrir grâce à un mot de passe à coup de sortilège, de réveiller un éventuelle sorcier endormie dans le tableau, mais rien ni faisait. Le passage restait définitivement clos. J'avais fini par m'assoir contre le mur, les bras croisés et les yeux fixés sur le tableau. J'avais essayé tout se qui paraissait logique. Mais peut être était il temps d'essayer quelque chose d'illogique ou d'improbable... Allez Alice fait dont preuve d'un peu d'imagination. Alors qu'est ce que je ferais si on me demandais de dissimuler l'entrée de quelque chose d'aussi important qu'une cuisine dans une école de jeune sorciers ravis de pouvoir enfreindre les règles ? J'installerais probablement une énigme difficile à résoudre. Un point précis sur lequel appuyer, un interrupteur dissimulé… Je me ré-approchais encore une fois du tableau je laissais mes mains parcourir le cadre à la recherche d'un renfoncement, mais rien. Et si la clef se ne se trouvait pas autour du tableau mais à l'intérieur ? Mes mains parcoururent la toile, d'abord la coupe, puis le raisin et enfin quand mes mains effleurèrent la poire un frémissement parcourut le tableau. Je cru qu'il allais enfin m'ouvrir un passage, mais il redevient calme et restât en place. Mais n'étant pas du genre à me laisser décourager si facilement je retroussais mes manches et posait à nouveau mes mains sur cette fameuse poire. Le tableau frémit à nouveau. Je me redis compte que plus mes doitgs effleurait le tableau plus celui ci réagissait, alors qu'au contraire quand mes mains étaient poser immobile, il cessait tout simplement de bouger. Tout en réfléchissant je chatouillais négligemment la poire quand à ma grande surprise elle s'allongea pour se transformer en poignée de porte. Je maudis un instant Fred. Comment aurais je pus deviner qu'il fallait chatouiller une poire sur un tableau inanimé pour rentrée dans les cuisines... Pas étonnant que j'y ai passé des heure… Il aurait put au moins me donner un indice. Puis je poussais la porte. La salle me faisant face était au proportion de la grande salle et les quatre tables était placer au milieu de la pièce. Soudain avant que j'ai put m'avancer dans la pièce une armée d'elfes de maison m'accueillirent en s'inclinant bien bas.

\- Que peut on faire pour Madame ? Couinèrent ils d'une petite voix aigu.

\- Heu... Hésitais-je déconcertés, en faite je voulais juste visiter.

\- Visitée Madame ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux.

\- Oui, je voulais voir à quoi cela ressemblait, et par pitié il n'est pas nécessaire de m'appeler madame, appelez moi seulement Alice.

\- Comme il vous plaira miss Alice ! S'exclama une autre voix aigu.

Et avant que je n'ai put protester, je fut happés par la foule et installée devant une table avec un plateau de thé et des biscuits.

\- Je merci, mais vraiment ce n'est pas utile, protestais-je en vain.

\- Miss Alice préférerait elle un chocolat ? Demanda l'un des petits être.

\- Non c'est très bien. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Twity miss. Est ce que Twity peut faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Tout est parfait. Est ce que c'est vous qui faites la cuisine ?

\- Et qui nettoyons le château miss.

Je sirotais mon thé en discutant avec Twity. J'observais les efles qui s'affairaient dans la cuisine, il avait tous d'immenses oreilles pointus, des grands yeux globuleux et étaient habillés d'une sorte de torchon de cuisine. Twity pour sa part avait de grand yeux bleu qui me fixait d'un air émerveillé.

C'est en repartant avec une quantité inimaginable de pâtisseries, gâteaux et biscuit en tout genre que l'idée de Fred pour me faire découvrir les cuisine n'était pas si mauvaise. De plus, les elfes avaient un vrai don pour la cuisine, tout étaient vraiment délicieux, il faudrait songer à envoyer Hagrid faire un stage la bas.

À la place de monter à mon dortoir comme j'aurais du le faire, je me redis directement à la tour d'astronomie que j'ouvris d'un tour de main, c'était l'avantage d'avoir Fred et George comme amis. J'installais mon improvisation de goûté et attendis.

* * *

_Nous étions dans la salle commune, (George, Lee et moi ) en train de chercher de idée de blague, quand nous avons reçut le message de Alice : Rendez-vous sur la tour d'astronomie. Là George c'est dit que c'était une bonne idée d'aller faire une ballade en balais. Alors c'est avec nos balais en mains que nous parcourions les couloirs pour retrouver Alice en haut. _

_\- Il faudrait que quelqu'un pense à installer des ascenteurs dans cette école... Maugréais-je, c'est vraiment fatigant tout ses escaliers._

_\- On dit ascenceur Fred, reprit George, et puis à cause des ondes magique cela ne fonctionnerais pas._

_\- Ouais ben ils pourrait quand même faire un effort pour trouver des solutions._

_\- C'est quoi un attenteur ? Interrogea Lee._

_\- Un aSCenCeur, reprit George, c'est une sorte de boîte qui permet de monter et de descendre sans faire d'effort._

_\- Ça fonctionne avec l'élec-tri-cité, complétais-je, c'est une invention moldu._

_\- On a cas utiliser nos balais, remarqua Lee, ça fonctionnera aussi bien._

_\- OUAIS ! GÉNIAL ! M'exclamais-je._

_\- Voler dans les couloirs... C'est vrai qu'on à jamais fait ça ! Dit George rêveur. Espérons seulement que l'on ne croisera pas McGo._

_\- Mais si jamais imagine sa tête ! Jubilais-je._

_ Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait en deux tant trois mouvements nous parcourions la tour sur nos balais volant. Voler dans des escaliers était une activité beaucoup plus drôle que dehors (il y à plus d'obstacle à éviter). Et puis, ça va quand même beaucoup plus vite qu'en marchant. _

* * *

La porte de la tour d'astronomie s'ouvrit dans un fatras de bruit et de rire. Les jumeaux et Lee apparurent alors, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court et leurs balais à la main. La désinvolture leurs allait à merveille.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ? Demandais-je.

\- Et comment ça "encore" ? S'exclama Lee indigné.

Je haussais un sourcil, amusée.

\- Bon d'accord, capitula Lee, il est possible que nous ayons plus de débordement que la plupart des élèves. Ça te va ?

Je hochais la tête.

\- Et qu'elle est donc la raison de cette allégresse ?

\- Nous avons utilisé nos balais pour monter en haut de la tour ! Explosa Fred. C'était génial !

\- Vous avez fait du balai dans les couloirs ?! M'indignais-je. Sans moi ?!

\- T'en fais pas ma petite Alice, il reste la descente !

Les éclaires au chocolat des elfes de maison était vraiment délicieux. J'étais assez fière d'avoir découvert la cuisine toute seule. Mais je m'interrogeais quand même, lequel des trois avait bien put avoir l'idée saugrenue de chatouiller cette poire. Remarque ce n'était pas si étonnant, les garçons en savait tellement sur le château qu'il aurait put réécrire l'histoire de poudlard. La tour d'astronomie était mon endroit préférer de l'école d'ici on avait l'impression de voir le monde entier et le vent s'engouffrait dans les vielles poutre faisant cliqueter les divers objets servant à étudier l'astronomie.

\- ...Donc avec Percy et Ron vous êtes quatre ? Interrogeais-je, j'aurais aimé avoir des frères et soeurs...

\- Crois moi se n'est pas toujours un cadeau, soupira George, surtout qu'il reste Bill et Charlie et notre jeune soeur Ginny.

\- J'ai de l'admiration pour leur mère qui à réussi à élever cinq enfants en plus de ses deux là, dit Lee. Tu imagine comme sa doit être dure de les supportés toute l'année ?

\- Non, je n'imagine même pas.

\- Dites, répondit Fred, ça va là ? Dites que l'on est des monstres tant que vous y êtes !

\- Et bien c'est vrai que l'on osait pas... Commençais-je.

\- Mais maintenant que c'est toi qui le dit... Continua Lee avant d'exploser de rire devant l'air boudeur des jumeaux.

\- Qu'est ce que font vos frères maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus à Poudlard ?

\- Bill est conjureur de sort pour Gringotts en Egypte, expliqua George, et Charlie s'occupe de dragon dans une réserve en Roumanie.

\- Des dragons ! M'exclamais-je, ils faut que j'y aille.

Je me levais d'un coup d'un coup, me dirigeant vers la porte, puis fit demi tour.

\- Fred j'empreinte ton balai ! Dis-je en le ramassant au sol. Debout !

J'enfourchais le balai et m'élevait dans les airs. Sous les regards surprit des garçons. Je passais par dessus la balustrade et descendais en piquer vers le sol, en criant au garçons qui s'étaient pencher à la barrière pour me regarder m'éloigner :

\- JE TE LE RAMÈNERAIS PLUS TARD !

Je fonçais sur le vieux balai de Fred en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. J'atterrissais en trombe au milieux des citrouilles. Et tambourinait à la porte.

\- Hagrid, c'est Alice ! Ouvrez !

Le porte s'entrouvrit et je m'engouffrais à l'intérieur.

\- Pourquoi as tu un balai ? S'interrogea Hermione

\- Charlie ! Dis-je à bout de souffle en regardant Ron.

\- Tu perds la boule, moi c'est toujours Ron je te signal, protesta-t-il.

\- Mais non, Charlie, la Roumanie, les dragons !

\- On pourrait lui envoyer Norbert, s'exclama Harry.

\- Excellente idée ! Approuva Ron, qu'est ce que vous en pensez Hagrid ?

Après avoir tergiversé un moment et éteint la table basse qui avait prit feu, Hagrid fini par accepter que l'on envoie un Hibou à Charlie.

* * *

La réponse de Charlie ne se fit pas attendre, il accepta de prendre le dragon sous son aile. Il trouva même une solution pour rapatrier Norbert en Roumanie, il était convenu que nous le lui emmènerions à minuit le samedi suivant en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Après avoir lut la lettre nous avions décider que Ron et moi prendrions la cape de Harry pour allez au point de rendez vous sans encombre. La porte de la tour ne pouvant s'ouvrir magiquement et étant la seule à savoir crocheter une serrure, le choix n'avait pas été compliqué.

Mais le lendemain un incident vient contrecarrer nos plans. En effet la main de Ron qui s'était fait mordre par La Bête avait doubler de volume et prit une couleur inquiétante. Il fut obligé de se rendre à l'infirmerie et d'inventer une histoire crédible pour la sévère Mrs Pomfresh. À la fin de la journée Ron nous annonça une autre mauvaise nouvelle, en plus de sa main verdâtre Ron avait dut prêter le livre dans lequel était ranger la lettre à Malfoy.

Ne pouvant pas envoyer une deuxième lettre à Charlie nous étions prêt le Samedi à se débarrasser de Norbert et ce malgré Malfoy.

La salle commune était particulièrement bruyante les soirs de week-end, ce qui nous permettait de parler tranquillement.

\- Bon voilà ce que nous allons faire, dis-je à Harry et Hermione en face de moi, avec Malfoy rodant dans les couloirs, il va falloir que l'on soit efficace. Alors à onze heures vous irez récupérer le dragon chez Hagrid avec la cape, pendant se temps moi j'ouvrirais la porte de la tour d'astronomie. Des questions ?

\- Oui comment va tu faire pour ne pas te faire prendre sans la cape ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

\- Ça c'est mon affaire. Et puis à cette heure la Malfoy ne sera pas encore en chemin.

\- Ça semble être un bon plan, approuva Harry, que fera tu après avoir ouvert ?

\- Je vous attendrais dans la salle commune. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser un instant. Dis-je en me levant.

Les trois garçon discutait avec animation à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Voilà notre petite Alice, s'exclamât Fred en me voyant arrivée, alors votre conseil de guerre est-il fini ?

\- Un conseil de guerre ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Allons Lys, on ne nous la fait pas à nous, répliqua George, vous avez l'air de vous préparer pour une mission secrète et périlleuse.

\- Peut être bien. Dis-je en souriant.

\- Alors qu'est ce que vous manigancez, interrogea Lee.

\- Je fais évader un dragon, dis-je provoquant les rires de l'assemblée, en faite je suis venu voir si je pouvais prendre la carte du Maraudeur ?

George fouilla son sac et me tendis le parchemin.

\- J'imagine que l'on ne doit pas poser de question.

\- Exacte. Merci.

\- Soit prudente alors, conseilla Lee.

\- Moi ? Je ne suis jamais prudente, dis-je en me retournant.

Je me séparais de Harry et Hermione devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui ronchonna que nous n'avions rien à faire dehors à cette heure. Ils descendirent les escaliers après s'être revêtue de la cape, j'attendis quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir la carte. Je la regardais soigneusement avant chaque croisement et j'arrivais finalement à la tour sans encombre j'ouvris la porte rapidement, il fallait que je sois partie le plus vite possible si je voulais retourner chez les gryffondor en évitant les mauvaises rencontres. La carte m'indiquait mes complices encore dans le parc. McGonagall faisant une ronde au deuxième et Malfoy au premier. J'avais champs libre pour l'instant. Miss teigne était près de la tour de Serdaigle. Pas très utile d'ailleurs, les Serdaigle n'était pas réputés pour enfreindre les règles. Celui qui m'inquiétait le plus était sans aucun doute Rusard qui se baladait de se côté-ci. Ni une ni deux je descendais les escaliers en courant, entre Malfoy, Harry, Hermione et les professeurs qui se rapprochait dangereusement, les couloirs allaient être un peu trop encombrés à mon goût. J'arrivais à la salle commune à tant pour voir Malfoy à l'endroit exacte ou je me tenais quelque minute plus tôt. Je l'avais échapper belle. Je pus enfin aller m'installer dans un fauteuil près des garçons qui étaient les seuls encore présent à cette heure là.

\- Alors, ça cette mission secrète et périlleuse ?

\- Comme sur des roulettes, répondis-je à Fred en ouvrant la carte sur mes genoux. Mais je n'ai fait que la partie facile.

\- Le calme des couloirs était agréable cette nuit ?

\- Calme ? Tu parles d'un calme... Il y aura bientôt plus de monde dans les couloirs que dans les lits de se château.

Je ricanais en constatant que Malfoy se trouvait désormais en compagnie du professeur McGonagall. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour voir sa mine déconfite. Harry et Hermione étaient en haut de la tour d'astronomie, tout était parfait. Rusard rodait au alentour, mais ils avaient la cape. J'étouffais un bâillement, soudain un autre point attira mon regard.

\- Heu... Est ce que quelqu'un peu me dire se que fait Neville au beau milieux des couloirs en pleine nuit ?

\- Dixite la fille qui vient de rentrée d'une excursion nocturne, dit Fred.

\- Il a parler de Dragon et de Malfoy, dit calmement George, je pense qu'il est sortie pour vous cherchez.

\- PARDON ?! Et vous l'avez laissez faire ?!

\- Ben on pensait que vous étiez de mèche... Dit Lee piteusement.

\- J'y vais ! Dit je en ramassant la carte.

\- Attends, appela Lee, il y a trop de professeur cette nuit tu vas te faire prendre.

\- On vient, dirent Fred et George d'une même voix.

\- Non. Il y a déjà bien assez de monde dans les couloirs ce château cette nuit. Ne vous en faite pas, j'ai la carte. Je récupère Neville et je reviens... Et puis, que serait la vie sans un peu d'adrénaline.

Pourtant j'étais moins confiante que je voulais bien l'admettre, Neville n'avais pas l'habitude du château la nuit et n'avait aucun artefacts pour éviter les professeurs. Je descendais les escaliers de gryffondor quatre à quatre. Vérfiait la carte. Le professeur McGonagall se rapprochait dangereusement de Neville, mais il n'y avait pas de risque de mon côté. Si je courais j'aurais peut être le temps de l'attraper. Rangeant la carte je me remis une fois de plus à courir dans le château, éclairer à la lueur des torches. Soudain je me stoppais net, et me dissimulait derrière une statut.

\- Longdubat ! Résonna la voix de McGonagall.

Par le slips rose de Merlin... J'arrivais trop tard.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Tunnel sous le château

**Bonjour à tous, voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de la première partie de l'histoire de Alice Potter. Je devrais pouvoir vous poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. Profiter de vos vacances (pour ceux qui ont la chance d'y être déjà ! **

**Bien à vous et bonne lecture,**

**Jonkille**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Tunnel sous le château

Les jours qui suivirent fur difficile à Gryffondor, l'ambiance était morose, les élèves n'adressait plus la parole ni à Harry, ni à Hermione et Neville était tellement déçut qu'il ne parlait pas non plus aux deux autres, il restait obstinément silencieux en cour de sortilège. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Harry avait entendu le professeur Quirell céder devant le professeur Rogue.

Ce soir là, alors que Harry et Hermione était descendu faire leur retenu, j'étais assise en compagnie de Ron feuilletant un livre de sortilèges.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça ? M'interrogea-t-il. On dirait Hermione...

\- T'occupes, je cherche juste un sort pour faire exploser les Toi...

\- Pour faire exploser quoi ?

\- Rien du tout, m'empressais-je de répondre.

Mais quelque seconde plus tard je m'exclamais en attirant tout les regards vers moi.

\- J'ai trouvé ! Dis-je en posant bruyamment le livre ouvert sur la table.

Ron jeta un regard par dessus mon épaule.

\- Tu as décidé de te mettre à la plomberie ? Mais à quoi ça va te servir ?

\- Tu le saura bien assez tôt, dis-je avec un clin d'oeil en me levant porter le livre au jumeaux qui faisait une partie d'échec un peu plus loin.

Ma mission accomplie, je me réinstallais confortablement dans les coussins moelleux de la salle commune. Je me réveillais plusieurs heure après quand Harry et Hermione rentrèrent paniqué de leur retenue. Et quand à la fin de leur récit je montais me coucher à l'aube. J'avais une boule en travers de la gorge. Si Rogue arrivait à mettre la main sur la pierre et qu'il la donnait à Voldemort, je ne donnais pas chère de notre peau.

Pourtant en nous levant fatiguer le lendemain ainsi que tout les matin suivant, il était évident que Lord Voldemort menait toujours ça semi-vie cacher dans la forêt interdite, et rien ne vient nous empêcher de passer les examens de fin d'année. En sortant de la dernière épreuve je couru rejoindre Fred et George qui s'amusait à chatouiller le tentacule du calamars géant.

\- Enfin en vacance, soupirais-je. Je serais prête à me jeter dans le lac !

Fred eu un sourire mesquin.

\- Chiche ! Dit-il. Elle n'osera pas.

\- Combien est tu prêt à parier ? Demandais-je.

\- Si tu gagne je plonge aussi ! Mais si tu perds tu t'engages à porter ma malle jusqu'au quai de King Cross !

\- Bien.

Je serrais la main de Fred sous les regards de Georges et Lee dont les yeux passaient de l'un à l'autre comme si ils suivaient un match de quidditch. Sans plus attendre je me débarrassais de ma robe de sorcière et de mes chaussures, me retrouvant pied nu avec seul ma jupe d'écolière et ma chemise blanche. Puis je couru en direction de la petite bute, me retournait vers les garçons pour leur faire un signe narquois de la main, et sautait dans le lac. Malgré la chaleur de l'été l'eau était glacé. Et sous les applaudissement et les sifflements des autres élèves présent dans le parc, je fus rejoint par Fred torse nu. Notre baignade se termina vite en bataille d'eau. Fred tira George tout habillé dans l'eau et Lee eu tout juste le temps d'enlever ses chaussures avant d'être à son tour propulsé dans le lac. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, pendant un court instant j'oubliais Rogue, la pierre philosophal, le chien à trois tête et Voldemort. Mais ce moment de répit ne dura pas longtemps.

En arrivant dans la salle commune trempé et en riant je sus qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Harry, Ron et Hermione chuchotaient et avaient l'air grave. Je m'approchais d'eux.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous trempez tous ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Bataille d'eau dans le lac, qu'est il arrivé ? Vous avez des tête d'enterrement...

\- Rogue sait comment passer devant le chien. Dit Ron.

\- Et l'on va récupérer la pierre se soire. Dit Harry d'une voix déterminé.

\- Très bien, à quel heure sort-on ?

\- Quand la nuit sera tombé. Répondit Harry.

\- Tu viens ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Bien entendu, vous pensez sérieusement avoir une chance de vous balader dans les couloirs sans vous faire prendre si je ne suis pas avec vous ?

\- Hé, protesta Hermione, on ne c'est pas toujours fait prendre, souvient toi le soir où l'on a découvert Touffu.

\- Oui, et si mes souvenirs sont exacte, j'étais bien avec vous se soir là.

* * *

Les autres élèves n'adressant toujours pas la parole à Harry et Hermione était cette fois un avantage, personne ne nous demanda pourquoi nous restions dans la salle commune aussi tard. Et avant minuit, après avoir dû immobiliser Neville à contre coeur, nous traversions le château silencieux cacher sous la cape. Mais en arrivant dans le couloir du deuxième étage nous trouvâmes pour notre plus grand malheur, Peeves qui faisait des plis dans un tapis sans doute dans le but de faire tomber la prochaine personne passant par là et de se fait nous empêchant le passage.

\- Qui est là ? Dit-il soudain me faisant pester silencieusement. Je sais que vous êtes la même si je ne peux pas vous voir. Qui êtes vous ? Gnomes, fantômes, ou sales mômes ?

\- Je devrais appeler Rusard si quelque chose d'invisible rôde aux alentours.

\- Peeves, dit soudain Harry d'une voix rauque faisant sursauté tout le monde, le baron sanglant a ses raisons d'être invisible.

L'expression de Peeves se figea et il faillit tombé par terre. Pour un fantôme ça aurait été un comble. Je dus me mordre la langue pour m'empêcher de rire.

\- Je suis désolée votre sanglante excellence, dit le fantôme en faisant des courbettes. J'ai commis une erreur, une regrettable erreur, je ne vous avait pas vue. Bien sûr, puisque vous êtes invisible... Je vous demande de pardonner sa plaisanterie à ce vieux Peeves, Monsieur le baron.

\- J'ai des affaires à mener ici, continua Harry, ne revient plus dans les parage cette nuit.

\- Oh mais bien sûr Monsieur le Baron, bien entendu. J'espère que vos affaire se passerons bien, Monsieur le Baron. Je ne vous dérangerais plus. Dit Peeves avant de filer sans demander son reste.

\- Formidable Harry, s'exclama Ron.

Nous continuons notre progression dans le couloir, et quelque minutes plus tard, nous étions devant la porte. Il n'y eu pas besoin de magie, n'y d'épingle, puisque la porte était déjà ouverte.

\- Et voilà, dit Harry à voix basse, Rogue a déjà réussi à passer devant Touffu.

Un frisson parcourut mon échine, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un jeu, pas une blague. Cette fois-ci, c'était réel, et nous ne pouvions pas échouer.

\- Si vous préférez ne pas aller plus loin, je ne vous en voudrais pas, dit Harry, vous pouvez gardez la cape, je n'en aurais plus besoin maintenant.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, répliqua Ron.

\- Bien sur que l'on vient avec toi, complétât Hermione.

\- À nous quatre, Rogue n'a qu'as bien se tenir, dis-je essayant de dissiper l'appréhension palpable.

Harry poussa la porte, derrière laquelle se tenait un chien à trois têtes enragé de nous sentir sans pouvoir nous voir. Harry sortie sa flutes et se mit à jouer, ce n'était pas très mélodieux, mais cela fonctionna quand même. Dès la première note le chien sembla s'apaiser et au bout de quelque seconde il tomba endormie.

\- Continue à jouer, dit Ron alors qu'il retirait la cape de nos épaules en s'avançant vers la trappe.

\- Garde la cape Ron, ordonnais je. Ça pourrait nous resservir.

Je reteins ma respiration en m'approchant à mon tour, Ron me tendis la cape que je mis dans ma poche.

\- Eh bien Touffu devrait sérieusement penser à se brosser les dents plus souvent, annonçais-je.

Hermione étouffa un rire nerveux.

\- On devrait ouvrir la trappe, dit Ron. Tu veux passer la première Hermione ?

\- Non, je n'y tient pas.

\- Bon, tant pis.

Ron enjamba courageusement les pattes du chien, puis souleva la trappe sans difficulté.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vois ? Demanda la voix angoissée d'Hermione.

\- Rien c'est tout noir. Répondit-il. Il n'y a ni échelle ni corde pour descendre, il faudra se laisser tomber.

Harry qui jouait toujours, nous fit signe qu'il voulait passer le premier. Je secouais la tête et couru, je sautais par dessus les pattes du chien et sautait sans réfléchir dans le trou. J'eu à peine le temps de m'inquiéter d'un éventuel atterrissage, que j'atterrissais sur des branchages moelleux et visqueux.

\- C'est bon, criais-je alors que je m'empêtrais les pieds dans les branches, vous pouvez descendre !

Harry puis Ron atterrissaient à coté de moi.

\- C'est tout mou ici, constata Harry, qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- On dirait une sorte de plante, répondit Ron.

\- Elle a dut être placer la pour amortir la chute, dis-je. HERMIONE ?

S'en suivit de l'arrêt de la mélodie de la flute, et du grognement du chien qui se mêla au cri de Hermione pendant sa chute.

\- On doit être à des kilomètres sous le château, fit-elle remarquer en atterrissant.

\- Un chance qu'il y ai cette plante, dit Ron avec un immense sourire.

\- Une chance ? Hurla Hermione, c'est un filet du diable ! Regardez-vous tout les trois.

En effet la plante c'était maintenant enroulée autour de mes poignets et de mon torse. J'étais maintenant complètement bloquée, et mes compagons n'étaient pas vraiment en meilleur posture. Seule Hermione était parvenu à se hisser contre le mur mais la plante cherchait quand même ses chevilles. J'avais essayé de bouger mais plus je tentais de me libérer plus la plante resserrait son étau. Du calme Alice, respire, on va trouver une solution. Je fermais les yeux tachant de rester le plus immobile possible.

\- Ne bouger plus ! Dis-je. Où ça ne fera qu'empirer.

\- T'es marrante, répliqua Ron. Comment tu fais pour ne pas bouger toi, quand il y a quelque chose qui t'étrange ?

\- Si tu as une meilleure solution Ron, vas y je t'en pris !

\- Silence, intima Hermione, j'essais de trouver comment on les tue !

\- Alors dépêche toi car j'ai du mal à respirer ! Dit Harry la voix chevrotante.

\- Voyons, réfléchit Hermione à voix haute, qu'est ce que nous disait le professeur Chourave déjà… Elle aime l'humidité et l'obscurité…

\- Dans se cas allume un feu, dit Harry étouffé.

\- Oui mais il n'y à pas de bois…

\- TU ES FOLLE ? TU ES UN SORCIÈRE OU QUOI ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Elle marmonna une incantation et des flammes bleu jaillirent en direction de la plante. En quelque seconde la plante desserra son étreinte et se recroquevilla. Je retrouvais ma respiration avec soulagement et me relevais les jambes légèrement tremblante.

\- Une chance qu'on ai pas paniqué, dit Ron alors que je haussais un sourcil.

Pas paniqué, laissez moi rire…

\- Une chance qu'Hermione ai été attentive en cours ! Répliqua Harry.

Un passage s'ouvrait alors devant nous, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément sous terre. N'ayant pas d'autre alternative, nous nous engagions dans le tunnel. Nous progressions en silence quand soudain Ron dit :

\- Vous entendez ?

Tendant l'oreille j'entendis un délicat tintement.

\- On dirait un bruit d'ailes, dit Harry.

\- Il y a de la lumière la bas, annonça Ron, je vois quelque chose bouger.

En nous rapprochant l'on put distinguer des petits oiseaux étincelants. La pièce était grande et éclairé, il y avait une grande porte sur le mur opposé.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous attaquer si on traverse la salle ? Demanda Ron.

\- Sans doute, lui répondit Harry, ils n'ont pas l'air bien méchant, mais s'il nous foncent dessus tous en même temps... On va bien voir... Je vais courir.

Harry se précipitât en direction de la porte se protégeant la tête de bras. Mais les oiseaux continuèrent de voler dans une indifférence total. Mais quand il essaya de tiré sur la porte elle restât obstinément fermée.

Hermione s'élançât baguette brandie suivit de près par Ron et moi, mais son sort fut inefficace.

\- Laisser faire les professionnels ! Dis-je en sortant fièrement ma pince à chignon qui ne me quittait plus.

Mais à peine introduite dans la serrure la pince se mis à fondre jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une chose informe dans ma main.

\- Professionnel hein, railla Ron.

\- Oui ben ça va. Dis-je boudeuse. Il va m'en falloir une nouvelle.

\- Ces oiseaux ne sont pas là pour faire jolie, remarqua Hermione.

Levant la tête je les observais voleter, en effet c'étaient de bien

étranges oiseaux.

\- Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux ! S'exclama Harry, ce sont des clés ! Des clés volante ! Regarder bien ! Ce qui veux dire...

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce.

\- Oui ! Là ! Des balais ! Il faut attraper la clé qui ouvre la porte !

\- Alors se sera faciles, dis-je en m'avançant assurer vers les balais.

\- Facile, facile, tu es drôle toi, me répondit Ron, il y en a des centaines.

\- Il faut une grosse clé à l'ancienne, probablement en argent comme la poignée, dit Hermione en observant la serrure.

Ron avait finalement raison, dès que j'eu enfourché le premier

les clés se mirent à volé plus vite tournant, zigzagant, descendant, remontant en flèche. J'étais beaucoup plus doué pour faire des passes que pour attrapée des choses en mouvement. Heureusement, nous avions Harry, qui repérât très vite une vieille clé à l'aile tordu qui devait sans doute ouvrir la porte. Ron s'élançât dans la direction indiqué par Harry mais rebondit au plafond et manqua de s'écraser au sol.

\- Il faut la cerner, cria Harry qui ne lâchait pas la clé des yeux, Ron tu reste au dessus, Hermione, tu te mets en dessous pour l'empêcher de descendre et Alice tu te mets à droit pour ne pas qu'elle aille plus loin. Partez !

Tout les quatre nous nous jetions sur la clé. Elle nous évitât successive Ron, Hermione et moi, mais Harry, rapide comme l'éclaire

attrapa la clé et je dus l'éviter en descendant d'un coup pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Nous atterrissons en trombe, abandonnant les balais, Harry couru sur la porte et fit tournée la clé dans la serrure. Il relâcha la clé qui s'envola aussitôt. La main sur la poignée il nous demanda :

\- Prêt ?

Je hochais la tête et la porte s'ouvrit. Nous nous avancions prudemment dans la pièce, sombre. Elle s'illumina après que nous aillons franchie le seuil de la porte. Un plateau de jeu d'échecs géant occupait tout l'espace, et les pièces du jeux sculptées dans de la pierre m'arrachèrent un frisson.

\- Qu'est ce que l'on doit faire maintenant ? Demandais-je timidement en espérant très fort que se ne soit pas se à quoi je pensais.

\- C'est évidant non ? Dit Ron. Il va falloir joué une partie pour arrivée de l'autre côté.

\- Comment va t'on s'y prendre ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Nous serons sans doute obliger de nous transformé nous même en pièce de jeu d'échecs.

Je frissonnais une nouvelle fois être une pièce de jeu d'échecs version sorcier ne m'enchantait guère.

Ron s'avança vers un cavalier.

\- Il faut... Heu... Qu'on se joigne à vous pour passer de l'autre côté ?

La pièce noir hochât la tête et Ron étant le plus doué au échecs commença à nous donné des instructions.

\- Bien il faut quelqu'un sur le fou, sur la tour et sur le cavalier de se côté. Il ne faut pas bloqué d'autre pièce, il faudrait quelqu'un sur le roi.

\- Mais, être le roi ce n'est pas un peu risqué ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Si, répondit Ron, mais c'est la seul solution.

\- Je vais être le roi. Annonçais-je. Je te fais confiance Ron.

Les pièces donné par Ron s'écartèrent alors pour nous laisser la place, Ron prit la place du cavalier, Hermione de la tour, Harry se plaçât sur le fou et la partie commença. Ron donnait des ordres, et les pièces exécutait. On le sentait dans sa voix il était assuré, confiant. Il savait se qu'il faisait et ça se voyait. Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor je ne l'avais jamais vue perdre une bataille. Je n'avais pas peur. Je savait qu'il allait réussir.

Malgré tout, voir la première pièce prise par la reine ennemie face contre le sol au bord de l'échiquier nous avait tous ébranler, mais Ron avait vite reprit consistance.

\- On y est presque, murmurât-il. Voyons réfléchissons.

La reine adversaire tourna dans notre direction une tête sans visage, c'était la partie d'échecs la plus angoissante de toute ma vie.

\- Oui, chuchotât-il, c'est le seul moyen, je dois me faire prendre.

\- NON !

\- C'est le jeu, répliqua Ron, il faut s'avoir faire des sacrifices. Je vais avancer et elle me prendra, ce qui te permettra de faire échec et mat, Harry.

\- Mais...

\- Tu veux arrêter Rogue oui ou non ? C'est toi qui doit le faire Harry.

\- Ron, murmurais-je.

\- Prêt ? Demanda t-il. J'y vais... Ne trainez pas ici quand vous aurez gagner.

\- Non, quand tu aura gagner.

Il m'offrit un pale sourire en guise de réponse et s'avança. La reine abattit sont bras de pierre sur lui, et il s'effondra. Hermione poussa un cri mais ne bougea pas. Harry se déplaça de trois cases à gauche.

\- ÉCHEC ET MAT.

Nous avions gagner mais j'avais un goût amère dans la bouche. Je me rendis compte que j'avais mordu ma langue jusqu'au sang. Les pièce s'écartèrent pour nous laisser passer. Laissant Ron sur le sol, nous nous dirigions vers la prochaine porte. Harry l'ouvrit et la referma aussitôt.

\- Quoi ? Qui a t'il ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Un troll… Il est au moins deux fois plus grand que celui des toilettes…

\- Mince… Dit-elle anxieuse, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Bien je vais y aller et pendant ce temps toi et Alice courrez jusqu'à la porte d'en face, dit-il.

Hermione se mordait les lèvres, anxieuse. Moi mon cerveau tournait à deux cent à l'heure. Harry ne pouvait pas faire ça, Ron avait raison c'était lui qui devait continuer.

\- Non. Tu ne va pas faire ça…

\- Mais Alice, m'interrompit-il.

\- Vous allez mettre la cape tout les deux, dis-je en leur tendant la cape sortie de ma poche, et je vais m'occuper de faire diversion.

\- Non je ne suis pas d'accord c'est bien trop dangereux !

\- Harry fait moi confiance, mettez la cape.

\- Vient Harry, dit Hermione.

\- Non… Non Alice...

\- C'est la seule solution. Harry. Ron le savait et tu le sais aussi.

Harry me serra dans ses bras. Je l'embrassais sur le front.

\- Courage Harry, je sais que vous allez y arriver. On se retrouve après, dis-je dans un souffle pour me rassurer.

Puis la baguette serrer dans ma main tremblante, je poussais la porte, laissant Harry et Hermione se faufiler près du mur. Immédiatement, je fit exploser une bombabouse pour brouiller l'odorat du monstre et qu'il se concentre uniquement sur moi. Ce qui eu le mérite d'avoir l'effet escompté, mais je n'avais pas vraiment prévu un plan de secoure quand le troll se jeta sur moi. Je roulais sur le coté au dernier moment évitant de peu la massue qui s'était écrasée par terre avec force. Réfléchis… Réfléchis… J'évitais un nouveau coup en glissant entre ses jambes. Les troll sont lent et stupide… Mais ils sont fort et ont une peau épaisse qui empêche d'utiliser la plus part des sorts de défenses classique. Je me jetais une nouvelle fois sur le côté, Harry et Hermione venait de franchir la porte du fond, mais impossible pour moi de rejoindre l'une des deux. Il fallait neutraliser se troll ou se contenter de mourir ce qui était absolument hors de question. Ma meilleur arme c'est l'imagination… Encore une fois je couru pour éviter son immense main qui cherchait à m'aplatir comme une mouche. J'observais la pièce à toute vitesse se qu'il faudrait c'est quelque chose de lourd pour l'assommer. La masse était trop petite et le Troll trop grand. Je commençais à m'essouffler, je ne pourrais pas tenir indéfiniment à danser comme cela. J'évitais encore un coup en me jetant au sol pour me relever aussitôt. Soudain j'eu une idée. Je me plaçais devant lui levant ma baguette vers le plafond.

\- Bonbarnum ! Criais-je.

Je poussais un hurlement quand la massue s'abattit sur mon épaule, il y eu une détonation et le plafond s'effondra sur le troll qui le regardait ébahit, tandis que je reculais à toute vitesse. Le troll se fracassa au sol dans un bruit sourd et je me laissais glisser au par terre, tremblante. Je regardais mon épaule et ne put retenir un frisson qui m'arrachât un gémissement de douleur. Ce n'était pas beau à voir l'épaule était complètement déplacée et du sang coulait abondamment de mon bras déchiré.

Je me trainais péniblement jusqu'à la porte et me dirigeais vers Ron. La douleur était lancinante. Arriver à la hauteur de Ron, je caressais une mèche des ses cheveux roux, je m'effondrais au sol à coté de lui puis tout devint noir...


	21. Chapitre 20 : Sous un soleil d'été

**Et voilà, je suis contente de pouvoir vous poster le dernier chapitre de se premier tome de Alice Potter, merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui m'ont suivit jusque là, à toute les reviews que vous m'avez laisser, ça fait énormément plaisir. Désolée encore, je suis parfaitement consciente qu'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, d'ailleurs si quelqu'un est intéressée par de la bêta lecture dites le moi ! **

**Bien à vous et bonne lecture **

**Jonkille**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Sous un soleil d'été

J'avais la tête comme une citrouille et je sentais mon sang battre contre ma tempe. J'ouvris les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, aveuglée par une lumière blanche. Je me trouvais dans un lit la tête sur un oreiller moelleux. Comment étais-je arrivée là ? Mes souvenirs étaient flou. La pierre, la trappe, le chien. Le jeu, le troll...

\- Harry, m'écriais-je en me redressant d'un coup dans les oreillers.

\- Mademoiselle Potter ! S'indignât Madame Pomfresh qui avait accourut pour prendre mon pouls. Restez tranquille je vous prit. Voyons cette épaule... Mmmh. Vous ne vous en tirez pas trop mal.

\- Où est Harry ? Insistais-je.

\- Je vous en prit, vous êtes dans une infirmerie, il est là ne vous en faites pas. Vous avez perdu trop de sang pour pouvoir partir tout de suite.

L'infirmière me repoussa dans le lit avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Comme un ressort je me redressais à nouveau puis parcouru la pièce des yeux. Je me levais précipitamment et pied nu, je couru vers le lit de Harry, inconscient, ses lunettes soigneusement poser sur la table de nuit, il avait le teint pâle. Je m'assaillais sur le bord du lit et passait ma main dans ses cheveux anxieuse.

\- Mademoiselle Potter !

Mrs Pomfresh était revenu de sont bureau, et se dirigeait vers moi furieuse, une potion à la main.

\- Retourner immédiatement vous couchez !

\- S'il vous plait, laisser moi rester là, je serais calme, je ne ferais pas de bruit.

L'infirmière s'apprêtait à répliquer mais la porte de l'infirmerie, en s'ouvrant ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Le professeur Dumbledore apparu alors, ses lunettes en demi lune et un sourire bienveillant.

\- Monsieur le directeur. Vous tombez bien, peut être arriverez vous à maintenir cette petite effrontée dans son lit.

\- Mademoiselle Alice, dit il avec un sourire, je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas faire tournée en bourrique cette chère Pompom.

Penaude et résigner je me réinstallais docilement dans mon lit. Elle me tendit une potion que j'avalais en grimaçant. Mrs Pomfresh me laissa alors avec le professeur s'en allant en grommelant des chose tel que : "prennent beaucoup de risque dans cette école..."

\- Comment vas Ron ? Et Hermione ? Demandais-je vivement, Et la pierre ? Voldemort, Harry...

\- Vous aurez une réponse à chacune de vos questions miss Potter. Je vous conseille néanmoins de respirer entre chaque. Tout d'abord je pense que vous aurez bientôt à répondre à une lettre de vos parents...

\- Oh non... Ils sont au courant ?

\- Je crains fort que oui, répondit Dumbledore toujours souriant, vos amis Mr Weasley et Miss Granger sont en parfaite santé et on put quitter l'infirmerie avant vous. Ils sont d'ailleurs inquiet pour vous et Mr Potter. Ils ne sont malheureusement pas les seuls, il parait que Mrs Pomfresh à eu un peu de mal à mettre à la porte de l'infirmerie un certain groupe de garçons de troisième année, ils vont être soulagés de voir que vous êtes réveillée.

La remarque me fit sourire, j'imaginais sans peine Fred, George et Lee en train de faire voler en éclat le calme sacrée de l'infirmerie.

\- Qu'est il arrivé à Harry ? Demandais-je.

\- Il a put empêcher Quirell de s'emparer de la pierre et je suis arrivée à temps pour le tirer des griffes de Voldemort.

\- Quirell ?!

\- Et oui Mademoiselle, il s'est avéré que le professeur Quirell avait lord Voldemort cacher dans son turban depuis le début de l'année.

\- Quand se réveillera t-il ? Et la pierre où est elle maintenant ?

\- Il nous est impossible de savoir quand exactement Mr Potter se réveillera mais sachez qu'il est hors de danger. La pierre à été détruite.

\- Oh... Mais Nicolas Flammel ?

\- Nous avons tout les deux convenu que c'était la meilleur solution. Ne faites pas cette tête Alice, pour un vieille homme comme lui, la mort n'est qu'une vieille amie que l'on suit serainement.

\- Et Voldemort ? Est ce qu'il est...

\- Mort ? Malheureusement non. Je crains que nous aillons encore à l'affronter dans le future, mais il est bien loin d'ici à l'heure actuelle, ne vous inquiétez pas de ça. Je vais vous laissez vous reposer je ne voudrais pour rien au monde déclencher les foudres de Mrs Pomfresh.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd. Fred, George et Lee apparurent, tenant un siège de toilette entourée d'un ruban rouge.

Je me redressais d'un bond :

\- Vous l'avez fait ?! Vous êtes géniaux !

\- Alice ! S'écria George, content de te voir éveillé.

\- DES TOILETTES ! DANS MON INFIRMERIE ! DONNER MOI CELA IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Mrs Pomfresh s'empressât de confisquer la précieuse cuvette sous l'oeil déçut des garçons, tandis que je pouffais silencieusement et je jurerais avoir vue le professeur Dumbledore sourire discrètement avant de s'en allez. Les garçons furent contraint de se désinfecter les mains sous l'oeil attentif de Mrs Pomfresh pour pouvoir rester à mon chevet.

\- Alors, cela ne te réussi pas de te balader dans les couloirs sans nous, dit Fred qui s'était assis à moitié sur mes jambes tandis que Lee et George s'installait sur des chaises de part et d'autre de mon lit.

\- Fred, tu m'écrases protestais-je en me redressant. Et puis promener, promener... C'est vrai que le duel avec le troll n'était qu'une partie de plaisir.

\- Tsts, dis Lee en me repoussant doucement contre mon oreiller. Tu dois te reposer. Si Mrs Pomfresh voit que l'on est une trop grande source de distraction, elle ne nous laissera plus jamais entrée dans son l'infirmerie.

\- Je suis certain qu'elle cherche une excuse depuis des années, répliqua Fred.

\- Alors, que c'est il passé ? Interrogea George, les rumeurs parle de la pierre Philosophal, du professeur Quirell et de tu-sais-qui...

\- Les rumeurs ? Il y a des gens au courant ? C'était top secret...

\- Tu plaisante, s'exclama Fred en s'attirant les foudres de Mrs Pomfresh, toute l'école est au courant que Harry Potter, accompagné de deux amis de Gryffondor et de sa soeur, on empêcher la pierre philosophale de tombée entre les main de tu sais qui !

\- Bien les rumeurs on oublier de parler du chien à trois tête, des plante qui essaie de vous tuer, du jeu d'échec géant, et sans parler d'un proche parents de Robert qui se trouvait la... Oui maintenant que tu le dis c'est assez héroïque...

\- Tu devrais avoir honte, soupira Lee, la vantardise est un vilain défaut...

\- Hey ! M'indignais-je, je ne suis pas une vantarde !

\- Oh si tu l'es ! Répliqua Lee.

Mrs Pomfresh utilisa cette altercation comme prétexte pour faire sortir mes amis de l'infirmerie en maugréant qu'ils étaient trop bruyant et que je devais me reposer. Ron et Hermione passèrent me voir en fin d'après midi. Et j'appris pas Hermione se qui s'était passé après ma petite altercation avec le troll. Qu'elle avait dut faire demi tour à cause d'une potion qui ne pouvait faire traverser les flammes qu'à une seule personne. Qu'elle avait ranimée Ron, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à faire de même pour moi, et qu'en me remontant à l'infirmerie ils avaient croisée le professeur Dumbledore dans le hall et que se dernier avait couru rejoindre Harry. Une nuit normal à Poudlard en sommes... Mrs Pomfresh, après m'avoir remise quatre fois dans mon lit, décida de déplacer se dernier à côté de celui de Harry pour, je cite : "pouvoir passée une nuit tranquille."

Le lendemain, toujours coincé à l'infirmerie, j'observais les allées et venu des autres élèves qui venait chercher un médicament, ou une excuse pour sécher les cours. Ils me jetaient des regards en coins. Certain s'arrêtait pour déposer des confiseries à Harry toujours endormie, quelques un m'en donnait même à moi aussi. Un élève de quatrième année s'était approché de mon lit, m'avait tendu un gâteau et était repartie sans rien dire. Le gardien de l'équipe de Serpentard passa lui aussi à l'infirmerie. Il récupéra sa potion, puis se dirigea vers la porte sans aucun regard vers Harry, puis il fit demi tour et s'arrêta à la hauteur de mon lit.

\- Est ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Que mon frère à empêcher Voldemort de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale ? Dis-je un peu agacée que l'on me pose toujours la même question, Oui.

\- Non... Tu as vraiment vaincu un troll des montagnes de 6 mètres ?

\- Oh... Heu oui. Répondis-je déconcertée, oui c'est vrai je l'ai fait.

Le garçon hochât la tête.

\- Wahou. Ça c'est vraiment cool. À un de ses jour peut être. Dit-il en souriant avant de disparaitre.

Troisième jours à l'infirmerie... Mrs Pomfresh avait promis de me laisser sortir si je me tenais tranquille. Mon épaule était pourtant complètement rétablie... Il était seulement neuf heure du matin et je m'ennuyait déjà à mourir, quand soudain dans un vacarme assourdissant Olivier Dubois, capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch suivit de près par le professeur McGonagall entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

\- Potter ! Tu sais tenir un balai non ? M'interrogea Dubois.

\- Oui. Enfin je n'ai jamais joué de vrai match...

\- Il y a un début à tout. Lève toi il nous manque un poursuiveur.

Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois, ravie de cette bonne excuse, je me levais de mon lit. Très vite arrêter par Mrs Pomfresh qui ne semblait, elle, pas ravie que ma première sortie hors de l'infirmerie soit pour un match de Quidditch. Mais grâce à l'appuie de McGonagall, elle me laissa partir à contre coeur après m'avoir examiné une dernière fois.

\- Spinet prend la place d'attrapeur de Harry, c'est elle la plus rapide. J'ai vue comment tu voles Potter. Me dit Dubois, on va te faire tirer avant le match. Tu vas manquer de stratégie mais si comme je le crois tu rattrapes bien, on à une chance.

\- Je vous ai apporter la tenu de Mr Potter, compléta McGonagall, ainci que son balai. Aller travailler avec le reste de l'équipe. Le match est dans une heure.

Le professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers son bureau. Puis elle se retourna pour une dernière recommandation.

\- Dubois, dites au Weasley de veiller tout particulièrement sur elle. J'aimerais rester en bon terme avec Mrs Pomfresh.

Et avant même d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre se qui m'arrivait, j'étais dans les vestiaires de Gryffondor, dans la tenue de Harry trop grande pour moi, à écouter le discoure d'Olivier.

\- … Et une dernière chose, Fred, George, veiller bien sur Potter si vous ne voulez pas de problèmes avec Pomfresh et McGonagall.

\- T'en fait pas Lys, dit Fred en se plaçant à coté de moi.

\- On s'occupe des cognards pour toi, compléta Fred.

Anxieuse, je pris le balai de Harry d'une main tremblante avant de rejoindre les autres devant les portes du vestiaire.

\- Alors comment tu te sens ? Interrogea George.

\- Et si je joue mal ?

\- Tu ne jouera pas mal, Assura Olivier, tu as un don, et tout le monde est conscient que c'est ton premier match.

La porte s'ouvrit laissent entrée un soleil aveuglant.

\- Prête ? Demanda Fred.

Je resserrais ma prise sur le balai.

\- Oui, répondis-je sans trembler.

Nous nous avancions d'un pas décider sur le terrain, voyant s'avancer de l'autre côté l'équipe de Serdaigle. La voix de Lee Jordan résonna dans le micro.

\- Et l'on voit s'avancer sur le terrain l'équipe de Serdaigle composer de Page, Stretton, Burrow, Davies, Inglebbe et Samuels et l'attrapeur et capitaine Plum. L'équipe de Gryffondor qui à du subir des modifications de dernière minutes à cause de vous savez quel événement...

\- Jordan, entendit t-on reprochez McGonagall à travers le micro.

\- Dubois, Bell, Johnson et Potter au poste de poursuiveur. ( Vas y Alice ! Défonce les tous ! )

\- Jordan ! C'est la dernière fois !

\- Pardon... Weasley et Weasley et Spinnet au poste d'attrapeur. Le match commence !

J'enfourchais mon balai et une fraction de seconde plus tard je m'élevais dans les airs, mes cheveux flottant dans la brise d'été. Mes crainte s'envolèrent et l'adrénaline grimpait dans mes veines, je rattrapait le souafle que me jetais Johnson et m'élançais en direction des buts, faisant une passe à Bell qui marquât le premier but du match.

\- ET GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! BIEN JOUÉ LES FILLES !

Vingt minute plus tard nous menions le match de 60 à 20. Je n'avais pas raté une seul balle mais je n'avais pas eu d'occasion de marqué. Le souafle en main, et les autres filles loin des butes je fonçais en directions des but adverse, j'étais tellement déterminer que je faillis prendre un cognard en pleine figure. Mais Fred avait débarquer sur ma trajectoire et l'avait renvoyer sur l'adversaire d'un coup de batte habile en me faisant un clin d'oeil. J'entendais les commentaire de Lee au loin.

\- Et Potter fonce avec le souafle. Wah elle l'a échapper belle, sans mauvais jeux de mots bien sur ! BIEN JOUÉ FRED ! VA Y ALICE !

Les butes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètre de moi, un poursuiveur adverse se rapprochait dangereusement. Je stoppais nette mon balai et tirais de toute mes forces. Et le souafle traversa l'anneau central sous une explosion de cris venant des bancs de Gryffondor.

\- GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! OUAIS BIEN JOUÉ LYCETTE ! Hurla Lee dans son micro.

\- Mr Jordan je vous en pris, soyez donc un peu impartial. Entendit on très distinctement le professeur McGonnagal qui avait pourtant une voix bien satisfaite.

Mais au même moment Les regards se tournèrent vers les deux attrapeur.

\- Ils semblerait que les attrapeurs aient repéré le vif ! Plum est en tête.

Beaucoup de gens de le publique s'était lever de leur siège et de la ou j'étais placer je pus distinctement voir l'attrapeur des Serdaigle refermer sa paume sur le vif d'or. Nous avions perdu.

\- PLUM ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! Dit Lee une déception perceptible dans la voix, SERDAIGLE REMPORTE LE MATCH.

Un torrent d'applaudissement se fit entendre dans le publique. Déçut je descendis rejoindre mon équipe sur la pelouse. Fred me donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Si nous avions eu Harry, soupira Spinnet.

\- Oui mais se n'est pas le cas, dit Dubois amère en atterrissant près de nous, tu as fais de ton mieux... - Puis voyant nos mines déconfites il reprit - C'était un beau match. Tu as bien joué Alice. Allez au vestiaire avec Harry et toi dans l'équipe l'an prochain on gagnera la coupe à tout les coups ! Allez à la douche !

Suivant la petite troupe jusqu'au vestiaire, alors que je m'apprêtais à me changer comme tout le monde, quand un étrange pressentiment me pris soudainement, j'enfourchais à nouveau le balai de Harry.

\- Où vas tu ? Demanda George.

\- À l'infirmerie ! Harry est réveillé !

\- Comment le sait tu ? Ajouta Fred.

\- Je ne sais pas !

En arrivant devant l'infirmerie, essouffler mon balai à la main, je faillit rentré dans le professeur Dumbledore qui sortait.

\- Professeur, excusez moi, balbutiais-je, Harry ?

\- Il est réveillé, il sera contenant de vous voir, mais vous allez devoir convaincre Mrs Pomfresh.

Je fis une grimace.

\- Pensez vous qu'elle ai digérer le faite que j'ai échappé à son contrôle plus tôt que prévu ?

\- Je crains fort que non miss Potter, sourie la professeur Dumbledore. Bonne journée.

Je poussais la porte, effectivement Mrs Pomfresh arriva immédiatement pour m'empêcher d'entrée.

\- Vous revoilà déjà ! Puisque Melle est gérie je lui suggère d'aller faire un tour plus loin.

\- S'il vous plait Mrs Pomfresh juste cinq minute !

\- Alice, sourie Harry en se redressant dans ses oreillers en m'entendant.

L'infirmière me laissa passer en maugréant que j'étais l'élève la plus embêtante qu'elle est connu depuis que mon père avait lui même été élève dans se château. Cette réflexion nous fit sourire. Je m'assis sur le lit de Harry.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda t-il.

\- Comment moi je me sens ? Riais-je. Mais c'est toi qui est dans un lit d'infirmerie !

\- Il parait que tu as été blessée. Dit-il en me scrutant inquiet.

\- Juste une massue de troll dans l'épaule, il en faut plus pour me mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- Je vois ça, pourquoi tu portes ma tenue de quidditch ? Et tu as mon balai ?

\- Ils leur faillaient un remplaçant pour le match contre Serdaigle. Elle m'est un peu grande. Peut être que l'on en trouvera une à ma taille l'an prochain...

\- Le match, se souvient Harry, qui a gagner ?

\- Les Serdaigle. Spinnet n'a pas put attraper le vif.

Je passais une main dans ses cheveux et ajoutais en voyant son air peiné.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Tu as empêché lord Voldemort de dérobé la pierre philosophal ! Est ce que tu te sens bien ? Tu nous as fait peur tu sais...

Avant qu'il n'ai put répondre la porte de l'infirmerie fut ouverte à nouveau et Mrs Pomfresh laissa passer Ron et Hermione de mauvaise grâce. Harry nous fit le récit de se qui lui était arrivée après la partie d'échec. C'est à se moment la que je compris la chance que l'on avait tout les quatre d'être encore en vie. À la fin de son récit, Mrs Pomfresh nous fit sortir de l'infirmerie, à coup de nimbus 2000.

N'aillant pas tellement envie d'affronter le bruit de la grand salle, je laissais Ron et Hermione monter dans la salle commune, fit un détour par la cuisine avant de les rejoindre avec de quoi manger.

\- Où a tu eu ça ? Me reprocha Hermione.

\- Secret de sorcier facétieux ! Dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Sorcier facétieux ? Demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

Je sourie d'un air mystérieux. Je n'étais pas prête à révéler cela à qui que se soit.

* * *

La fin de l'année était arrivée bien plus vite que l'on aurait cru, et j'étais assise entre Fred et George au banquet de fin d'année. Ron et Hermione en face de nous n'arrêtaient pas de regarder en direction des portes, attendant l'arriver de Harry. Ils n'aurait pas eu besoin de se donner cette peine, car quand il fut entrée les conversations cessèrent et l'on aurait put entendre un doxys voler. Il vient s'assoir entre Ron et Hermione. La salle était décorée du vert et argent des Serpentard. Dumbledore arriva mettant fin à la torture de Harry que tout les élèves dévisageaient sans gène.

\- Une autre année se termine ! Dit-il joyeusement, et je vais encore vous importunez avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant... Et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine... Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des quatre maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant : en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec deux cent soixante-deux points. En troisième, Pouffsoufle avec trois cent cinquante-deux points. Serdaigle à obtenue quatre cent vingt-six points et Serpentard quatre cent soixante-douze.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement venant de la table des Serpentard suivit le discoure du directeur, sur les bans des gryffondor l'ambiance était morose.

\- Oui, oui, très bien, Serpentard, reprit le vieux directeur. Il convient cependant de prendre en compte des événement récent.

Des sourcils se froncèrent dans tout la salle et les serpentard perdirent leur sourire triomphant.

\- J'ai quelque point de dernière minute à distribuer, voyons... Oui c'est ça... Je commencerais pas Mr Ronnald Weasley... Pour la plus belle partie d'échec que l'on est joué à poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points.

Une explosion de hurlement de joie retenti chez les Gryffondor et tout les gens qui était à proximité s'acclamait un Ron écarlate.

\- C'est mon frère, disait Percy Weasley à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Mon plus jeune frère ! Il a réussi à traverser l'échiquier géant de McGonagall !

Je riais de la situation mais fut nettement moins sûr de moi en entendant la suite du discours du professeur Dumbledore.

\- À Mademoiselle Alice Potter, continua t-il alors que le silence revenait, pour nous avoir prouvé que nos meilleurs armes sont le courage et l'imagination, cinquante points.

Les acclamations retentir à nouveau chez les Gryffondor. Puis Fred et George me soulevèrent au dessus de leur épaule en hurlant de joie, tandis que Lee chantait :

\- Notre Alice a vaincu un troll ! Notre Alice a vaincu un troll...

Mon air incrédule se transforma en sourire, et debout sur le banc où les garçons m'avait posé je fis une révérence soulevant un chapeau imaginaire, déclenchant quelques rires dans la salle. Le professeur Dumbledore pouffa puis reprit.

\- J'en viens maintenant à Miss Hermione Granger... Pour la froide logique dont elle à fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante points.

Hermione enfouit sa tête dans ses bras alors que certain Gryffondor, Fred et George, pour ne citer personne avait entonner une danse de la joie. Le vacarme était tel que Dumbledore du hausser la voix pour continuer.

\- Enfin, parlons de Mr Harry Potter, dit-il en ramenant un silence total sur la salle rien qu'en prononçant son nom. Pour le sang froid, et le courage exceptionnels qu'il à manifestés, je donne à Gryffondor soixante points !

Le chahut à la table des Gryffondor avait atteint sont point culminant. La plus par des élèves avait fait le calcule, nous étions ex aequo avec les serpentard. Puis Dumbledore leva une main pour ramener difficilement le calme sur la salle.

\- Le courage peut prendre différente forme... Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemies, mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis. Par conséquent j'accorde dix points à Neville Longdubat.

Il y eu quelque seconde de silence après la déclaration de Dumbledore puis une explosion eu lieu à la table des Gryffondor. Tout le monde c'était lever et dansait autour de la table, Fred et George eux était monter sur les tables essayant d'entrainer le plus d'élève possible avec eux, mais le regard de professeur McGonagall était dissuasif et ils redescendirent bientôt sur la terre ferme. Quant à Neville Longdubat, abasourdi, il fut porter en triomphe par tout les Gryffondor.

\- Ce qui signifie, continua Dumbledore tentant de couvrir les applaudissement incessant de la moitié de l'école, que nous allons devoir changer les décorations de cette salle.

Le directeur frappa dans ses mains et les Serpent d'argent furent remplacés par les tapisserie rouge ornées de lions d'or.

* * *

Les résultats des examens arrivèrent dès le lendemain, sans surprise Hermione était première de la classe dans toute les matières, et tout les élèves de première année pourrait passer en deuxième année à la fin de l'été.

L'excitation de la veille s'estompa bien vite quand il fallut faire les valises et vider les dortoirs pour l'été. Une mélancolie s'abattit sur le château. Quand le défiler d'élève descendis par le hall pour rejoindre le portail déposant les lourdes malles la cour, les professeurs distribuèrent des tracts stipulant que la magie était interdite pendant les vacances scolaires.

\- Chaque année j'espère qu'ils vont oublier de nous les donner, dit Fred.

\- Ça c'est dans tes rêves Weasley, dit Johnson en passant à coté de nous avec un sourire.

Les premières années traversèrent le lac en barque, et bientôt je fut installer dans un compartiment regroupant Fred et George faisant une bataille explosive, Hermione lisant un livre, Ron et Lee en plein partie d'échec, ainsi que Harry et moi feuilletant un album photo de nos parent que Hagrid lui avait offert.

\- J'aime beaucoup celle là, dis je en regardant une photo où James en tenu de quidditch et Lily avec une écharpe Gryffondor nous souriaient et nous faisaient signe de la main.

\- Prends la, me dit Harry en la sortant du cahier. J'en mettrais une des tienne à la place. D'ailleurs il n'y en a pas de toi.

\- Ça peut s'arranger !

J'extirpais mon appareil de ma valise, et je pris une photo de nous deux que je glissais dans l'espace vide de l'album.

\- Comme ça tu ne m'oubliera pas pendant les vacances !

Bientôt le train arriva à Londres et habiller comme des moldus nous descendions sur le quai encombré de la gare King Cross. Passant la barrière par petit groupe je laissais Harry, Ron et Hermione devant pour passer en compagnie des garçons.

Les parents attendant du coté moldu, le monde était encore plus dense par ici. Apercevant ses parents, Lee sera une poignée de mains avec les Weasley puis m'ébouriffa les cheveux en me disant :

\- Prends soin de toi Lycette !

Après avoir dit au revoir au trois Weasley, ainsi qu'à Hermione, m'amusant de voir Ron rougir en lui plaquant une bise sur la joue, il ne restât plus qu'au milieu de la foule Harry et moi.

\- Bien, dis-je en replaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille, fait attention à toi.

\- Oui passe de bonne vacances, dit Harry avant de me serrez dans ses bras, tu vas me manquer Alice.

\- Toi aussi. Chuchotais-je tachant de ne pas éclater en sanglot.

Je regardais Harry s'éloigner en me faisant un signe de la main. Il se dirigea vers un homme gros et moustachu derrière lequel se cachait difficilement un garçon tout aussi gros et une femme filiforme. Me détournant de cette famille que j'aurais put avoir, je cherchais la mienne des yeux. J'aperçus mon père tenant ma mère par les épaules. On pouvait nettement distinguer son ventre rond sous ça cape d'été.

Après avoir affronter deux trolls, un match de quidditch des plante carnivore et un chien à trois tête, les vacances s'annonçait plutôt calme. Mais heureusement il me restait 2 mois, 61 jours, ou 1464 heures pour trouver de nouvelles blagues pour la rentrée.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous à plus !  
**

**Quelque petit précision à propos de la suite, je la posterais sans doute dans une autre histoire pour que se soit plus claire, mais je vous indiquerais ici quand elle sera disponible. N'étant pas très avancer je ne sais pas encore dans combien de temps elle sera prête. **

**Quelque réponse à des reviews :**

**Androïde à propos du chapitre 15 : Les familles de sorcier sont très étaler et toute un peu parente dans le but de conserver un sang pure, la branche des prewet chez qui vit Alice est une branche très éloigner de la famille de Molly qui ne les connait effectivement pas. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup plus d'information sur Remus et les "origines" de Alice avant le tome 3 (Sachant que je respecte les tome de J K Rowling.) En effet je n'ai pas pensée à l'idée que les Potter ai laisser un testament, pour l'instant je pars du principe que non, ou il aurait été détruit dans l'explosion de la maison. Et quand au Black chez serpentard ne compter pas sur moi pour avoir des information tout de suite ^^**

**Guest à propos du chapitre 19 : En effet je suis parfaitement consciente que dans le livre le troll est déjà assommé mais dans le livre, si mes souvenirs sont bon, il n'y est pas non plus question d'une Alice Potter, d'un descendant Black ou autre... Je ne vois pas bien l'intérêt de recopier le livre déjà merveilleusement bien écrit par J K Rowling ^^... Quand à la prophétie, en effet elle ne fait pas explicitement mention d'un garçon, le "il" pourrait très bien désigner l'enfant, mais en première année, ni Alice, ne Harry n'ont conscience de la prophétie. **

**Portez vous bien, et passer de bonne vacances, pour ceux qui en ont ! **

**Jonkille**


	22. Nouveau Chapitre, nouveau tome !

Contrairement à ce que vous auriez plus croire nous je ne vous abandonne pas tel e premier chapitre du deuxième tome est enfin écrit ! Vous le trouverez sous la forme d'une nouvelle fanfic : L'hértier de Serpentard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous me pardonnerez cette longue attente, (manque d'inspiration, examens, concours…) Merci de votre patience !

Bien à vous

Jonkille


	23. Encore un nouveau chapitre !

**Pour ceux qui aurais manqué la première information : vous le trouverez le tome 2 dans une nouvelle fanfic : L'hértier de Serpentard. Le chapitre deux vient d'être posté, j'espère que ce début d'histoire vous plaira. **

**Bien à vous**

**Jonkille**


End file.
